Norrington
by orpsgod
Summary: James and a lady he meets at Governor Swann's party. Probably not as boring as it sounds. Will do my best to make it interesting. Jack may show up later. Give it a shot, if you don't like it all you have to do is click the x. Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Norrington

"There's a nice breeze off the ocean tonight Commodore."

James cleared his throat a bit nervously before answering, "Yes…hem….a nice breeze….. off the ocean…….yes."

With a bit of a humor-laced tone, "You seem nervous Commodore."

James looked up from where he had been staring intently at the top of the patio wall at the person standing next to him, standing a bit too close for James' comfort as a matter of fact. His eyes returned to the top of the wall as he cleared his throat nervously once again and answered, "I do not feel there is any reason for me to be nervous," and then after a short pause and another glance at the person said uncertainly, "Is there?"

A soft laugh preceded the reply, "Well I guess that would depend on what sort of thing makes you nervous Commodore. Since conversation is all we are engaging in right now I would think you would have no reason for nervousness…. yet."

James straightened a bit, his hands clasp securely behind his back as he glanced quickly to the person and away just as fast.

"Would you care for some more punch Commodore?"

Still mulling over what had just been said James answered absently, "What? Oh yes punch, that would be fine."

James caught the ghost of a smile on the lady's face as she turned in a swirl of white petticoats and dark green satin to go fetch the punch.

"Good Lord James, what have you gotten yourself into?" he thought to himself with a ghost of a smile on his own face. The last thing he would have ever thought of as he prepared for this evening was that he would meet someone like Miss Rose Davenport. He was expecting the normal slew of irksome _Mothers_ with their dreary unwed _Daughters_ that were always throwing themselves at him at one of these events, that went without saying. And he had become very adept at avoiding interacting with them any more than was absolutely necessary. But Miss Davenport was very much unexpected. He had been standing by the punch table with Gillette and Groves when Governor Swann had come over to introduce Lord Davenport, currently in the area on business, and his daughter Rose. James had to admit he had been a bit enthralled from that very moment. She was not your normal preening, fluttery, frivolous, and babbling female he routinely met at these occasions. She was a breath of fresh air. She offered her hand to him, but unlike most of the women he was obliged to meet, she didn't giggle and squirm about as he performed the obligatory touch of lips to back of hand, she in fact met his gaze with a steady self-assured one of her own. And when she spoke it was in a clear confident tone. "Commodore, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Commodore, would you mind terribly if Miss Davenport stood here with you for a bit? Lord Davenport and I have some business to discuss and I would feel better if I knew she was in capable hands." Governor Swann said, and not waiting for an answer took Lord Davenport by the arm and headed off towards his study.

Rose let out a little laugh as she watched her Father and Governor Swann walk off, and turning to James said, "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself Commodore, if you wish I can meander around and amuse myself."

James had been so caught up in staring at her he didn't realize until Theodore nudged him in the ribs a couple of times that he had been spoken to. "Ah…ah… yes…..no….I mean no… Miss Davenport you are more than welcome to stand here with me….er us…. that is." He then mentally kicked himself in the arse for sounding like such a dolt.

"Thank you Commodore," she said with a smile.

James was nudged in the ribs a couple of times by Andrew this time, "Oh…oh my pleasure Miss Davenport." And receiving several rib nudges from both sides now looked from one man to the other with a "What?" look on his face before realizing both men were head nodding towards the punch bowl. "Oh….Miss Davenport would you care for some punch?"

"I would love some punch Commodore." She said with a bit of a wider grin on her face, for she unlike the Commodore, had caught the nudging and head nodding right off.

It had only been a short time after that he found himself being escorted out on the patio by Miss Davenport much to the approval of Gillette and Groves.

He heard her coming back with the punch and turned as she stepped up next to him, offering one of the cups to him.

"Thank you Miss Davenport."

"Please Commodore, call me Rose."

"Very well…...Rose." James said although the name did not come out a smoothly as he would have hoped.

She took him by the arm and began to move to the far end of the patio away from the others who were also occupying the patio.

"So Commodore tell me, is being the protector of Port Royal all you thought it would be?"

"It is a great responsibility Miss Daven…"

She interrupted with a, "Please Commodore, do call me Rose."

"…..Rose. It is also the sort of position to which I have aspired during most of my naval career."

"So you are happy then?"

James hesitated before he answered, "I _have_ achieved a goal in my career."

"But are you happy Commodore?"

James did not answer for he was not sure he truly knew the answer. His personal happiness had never been a goal he had set for himself.

She laughed as she studied the Commodore pondering what his reply should or could be, "Let's move on shall we Commodore? You can think that over and let me know later."

He looked at her and saw she was not having sport with him; her expression was a kind gentle one as she met his gaze.

She took his arm once again and steered him to the steps leading down into the garden and on towards a stone bench a few yards down one of the paths.

She sat down and patted the seat next to him. He stood there looking from her to the seat considering what he should do. Propriety said this was highly inappropriate, to be here alone with a person of the opposite gender unchaperoned and all, but he did want to sit, to sit next to her. After a short debate with himself he chose to take the offered seat.

She laughed again, a soft melodic sound James found himself enthralled with and definitely wanting to hear again and again.

"Now isn't this much better than that stuffy old party going on inside?"

Rose said leaning towards him conspiratorially.

"Indeed, I do believe it is. Although I am sure my absence will soon be noticed and I will be required to return." James said, a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"Well I would think some important matter that required your immediate attention could pop up at any moment Commodore and prohibit you from returning." Rose said with a smile, leaning in even closer to him as she spoke.

He caught the scent of her perfume as she spoke, and his mind was busy trying to figure out just what flower she smelled like as he answered, not grasping the meaning of her words. "I would doubt anything of such a serious nature would make its self known so quickly." He said absently as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring the aroma and the mere presence of her that was invading his senses.

As she laughed lightly in his ear he realized what he had been doing and instantly snapped back to his stiff Commodorely self.

"Miss Davenport I sincerely apologize for my lax manners." He said with a horrified expression.

"Well there is certainly no need to apologize. I would suspect that was the first time in a long time you did anything purely for yourself. And it is not a crime to enjoy yourself once and a while. You really should try doing it more often." She laid her hand on his arm as she continued, "And Commodore, it's Rose."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	2. Chapter 2

Norrington

Chapter 2

"Mmmm Rose." James murmured, once again his senses overtaken by the nearness of the lady next to him. He felt the soft touch of her hand as it moved down his arm towards his hands resting in his lap. As said hand reached its goal and wrapped gently around his he let out a small sigh, and he thought he heard through the fog in his mind her mere presence was enveloping him in a quiet titter of laughter from her in response to that sigh.

The next sounds he heard quite clearly and unmistakably. The slightly raised voices and sounds of the clomping boots coming down the steps and towards the garden could be none other than the approach of his two lieutenants. Coming back to his senses with a jolt he jumped up off the bench still holding Rose's hand in his, jerking her forward with the momentum of his departure, almost causing her to fall forward off the bench in the process. The look of alarm and panic spread across his face as he looked back and forth between Rose and over his shoulder to the spot where the two men would soon be in full view caused the very unladylike curse she was about to spit out die in her throat. Instead she smiled at James and said just a tad bit sarcastically, "You might want to release my hand if you wish your men not to think something untoward was going on between us Commodore."

He returned his gaze to her from where he had been looking over his shoulder, looked at her hand in his he was still clinging tightly to, and back at her before her words sunk in, at which point he dropped her hand like a hot iron.

"I a….I'm a…..Miss Dav….I'm…" was all he could stutter out before Gillette and Groves came through the opening in the hedge.

They looked at the couple, taking in the panic and alarm still frozen on James' face, and the veiled expression on Rose's face.

"Sorry to….interrupt Sir…." Gillette started to say and then stop looking hopelessly towards Groves.

"Yes…..Commodore….Sir…….." Groves started hesitantly and then with a rush of word went on, "it's just Miss Davenport's Father is looking for her and we, Lieutenant Gillette and I that is, thought it might be best if we found you, the two of you that is, in case anything….well… and inform you of the importance of not being found…. well….of returning the young lady to the house as soon as possible…Commodore…Sir."

James, as embarrassment took the place of alarm and panic on his face cleared his throat a few times and then assumed his Commodore-ly stance, his back straight, hands clasp behind his back as he said, "Thank you gentlemen for your concern, it is duly noted, although clearly in this situation is unwarranted." Then turning towards Rose as he brought one hand around in front of him, looked at it briefly before tentatively extending it toward her said in a very formal tone, "It appears it is your presence that is required back inside Miss Davenport. If you would be so kind, I will escort you to your Father."

Rose took his hand, rising grandly from the bench, and with a small curtsey answered with just as formal a tone, "Thank you Commodore." and then headed off towards the house at a brisk enough pace to catch James off guard, her forward momentum and her grip on his hand causing him to lurch forward in a very undignified and very UnCommodore-ly way. He could hear Gillette and Groves outburst of laughter before they were able to get it under control, and the flush of embarrassment that had never fully left his face came roaring back with a vengeance.

"Miss Davenport…….Miss Davenport…." James hissed at her as she continued to drag him along behind her. "This is inappropriate and improper to say the least….and totally uncalled for!" Getting not so much as a glance from the woman in response James planted his feet, pulled back on his hand, and nearly shouted, "Rose if you please! I shall not allow you to drag me about like a mongrel pup." As she turned and glared at him a thought crossed his mind, and an expression of bewilderment crossed his face, "Have I perhaps done something to anger you Miss Davenport… Rose?"

"You most certainly have Commodore." She said sharply.

He put his hand, as Rose was still in possession of the other, up in a questioning gesture, "I can not recall what I may have said or done to cause your ire Rose."

"Well I am sure you will have plenty of time to think on the matter Commodore as I will no longer be taking up your time." She said as she looked down at his hand still in hers, shoved it back at him as she let go, and stomped off leaving him standing there in confusion.

As he stood there pondering what could have caused such a change in her demeanor towards him Gillette and Groves came to stand beside him.

"We're sorry if our interruption of what ever it was you were engaged in with the lady was the cause of the lady's vexation towards you Sir." Gillette said apologetically.

"We just thought you should not be caught unaware or in a compromising position by the appearance of Miss Davenport's Father is all." Groves added.

"What?" James said having barely heard what the men had said, his thoughts still on Rose's parting remarks. Then taking in what they had said he replied rather haughtily, "So am I to understand by your blathering here you think it my habit to drag women off in the bushes to perform vile and villainous actions upon their persons? Indeed!"

"I don't think we actually thought that Commodore…." Gillette said and then was interrupted by Groves, "She is quite comely Commodore and sometimes things go a bit farther than they should…and the looks she has been giving you would naturally make one assume that perhaps…seeing as it's been some time since you have…….."

"Oh really gentlemen," James said exasperatedly, "I do have a bit more about me than that!" then going on a bit snarkily, "I am usually able to control my _baser needs_ in the manner that my rank and station requires. I very rarely find it necessary to abduct young women and carry them off to satisfy said feelings." finishing with an outraged look at his two lieutenants.

"I guess we may have jumped to some conclusions here Commodore." Gillette said.

"So it would seem. Now if you two no longer feel it necessary to keep me and my libido reined in I think I shall go find Miss Davenport and make all and sundry apologies required to once again be in her good graces."

"Yes Sir." They said in unison as they gave their commanding officer a snappy salute.

James headed off towards the house, once again trying to figure out the reason for Rose's abrupt change in attitude towards him. Gillette and Groves followed at a distance not wanting the Commodore to think they were still concerned over what he might or might not do.

As he entered through the patio doors he peered around the room and saw Rose standing with her Father and Governor Swann near the punch bowl. She looked towards him as he paused there not sure whether to approach her or not, the unsure look clearly on his face. And then she cast a slip of a smile his way and his hesitancy was swiftly banished. He headed towards her and she towards him. As they met in the middle of the room she leaned over and whispered to him, "Took you long enough."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	3. Chapter 3

Norrington

Chapter 3

"Commodore, you are quite humorous you know." Rose said as she looked up at James with a smile.

"I do not believe that is the exact nature of any adjectives I have heard to describe me before Rose. Usually they are much less….flattering." James replied. After a brief pause he went on hesitantly, the confusion he was feeling at her unexpected change in attitude clearly on his face. "I am afraid I am at a loss Rose. When I came in here I was fully expecting to be greeted in a decidedly more unfriendly way based on your apparent anger at me in the garden."

"You were disappointed in my greeting then Commodore?" Rose answered.

"Oh no, certainly not disappointed, just a bit…..confused." James replied.

"Well it surely is not a good thing to have the great Commodore, Guardian, and Protector of Port Royal in a bit of a confused state now is it?" Rose answered with a pat on his arm and an indecipherable expression on her face. "We shall have to do something to remedy that now won't we Commodore?"

"I am afraid I am still at a loss here…." The Commodore started to reply and was interrupted by the unladylike oath issued from Rose's mouth. He looked at her unbelievingly, thinking at first she was speaking to him. "I beg your pardon?" Then he saw she was looking at something behind him. He turned to see William and Elizabeth Turner approaching. Now he was even more confused and it showed as he turned back around and looked at Rose who wore a very unhappy expression as she looked at the advancing couple.

"Elizabeth! How nice to see you." Rose said with a glittering smile as she held her hand out welcomingly towards Elizabeth, "And this must be the lucky man we've all heard so much about." She said casting an appraising glance at Will.

"Rose Davenport, I heard your Father was going to be in the area but had no idea you were accompanying him." Elizabeth said not nearly as enthusiastic as Rose.

"Well now that you are aware of my presence we shall have to get together and have tea dear." Rose replied.

"Yes, won't we." Elizabeth said noncommittally with very little enthusiasm in her tone. She looked at James as she continued and her expression confused him even more. "I see you have met the Commodore."

"Yes and he's just been such a dear." Rose said with a coquettish batting of her eyes at James as she wrapped her arm around his possessively. Now James decided he was totally out of his depth here and clearing his throat said, "I think I will go get some more punch." Gently disengaging her arm from his he headed off towards the punch bowl.

"William, why don't you go help the Commodore, I'm sure he can't carry all that punch by himself." Elizabeth said giving Will her 'don't question just do' look.

Now it was William's turn to look confused, which he did as he followed James.

Rose spoke as the two men made their way off towards the punch, "You know the Commodore is such a pretty thing."

"You should not consider him another trophy to be accumulated by you Rose." Elizabeth said warningly. "He has been through too much lately to have you use him, break his heart, and then throw him aside."

"Then there was another who did that? I didn't get the impression from my time around him he had much experience with the opposite sex." then seeing the look on Elizabeth's face continued, "Ah, so you and the Commodore were…involved at one time. Well Elizabeth just because you chose to misuse him doesn't mean that's what I have in mind. Besides it appears you already had your chance and decided to _throw him aside_ for that Turner chap."

"It wasn't like that!" Elizabeth replied defensively, and then more forcefully, "Besides your past speaks for its self Rose. Keep in mind I will warn James of your intent."

Rose laughed as she replied, "You may indeed warn him Elizabeth, but whether your warning does any good against my abundant feminine wiles I intend to woo said Commodore with, and the Commodore's apparent yearning for…..company of the female kind, I doubt it will do much good. But you are free to try by all means."

Elizabeth stared at Rose for a few minutes before replying in a deadly serious tone. "I will do my best to keep you from hurting him Rose, mark my words. I shall not see him go through once again what I put him through. You have been warned."

Rose raised her eyebrows in response but said nothing as James and William returned with the punch.

"Did you and Miss Davenport do a bit of catching up while we were gone?" William asked Elizabeth.

"I think we managed to discuss a few things yes." Elizabeth said sharply, and then to James although she was glaring at Rose, "Commodore I would like to have a word with you on a very important matter at your earliest convenience."

"I suppose we could talk now Mrs. Turner if it is a matter of consequence." James replied not liking the feeling of confusion that was once again starting to invade his senses. As Elizabeth started to reply she was interrupted by Rose.

"Oh now Commodore, why ruin a perfectly good party with such unimportant matters. Besides you promised me a tour of Port Charles." Rose said flirtingly as she wrapped her arm around James' arm and pressed herself against him and batted her eyes up at him.

"I do not remember offering to……." James started to say but lost all train of thought as he felt Rose lean against him. He looked down into that face and was unable to think clearly for a few moments. When he did continue it was exactly what Rose wanted to hear and the exact opposite of what Elizabeth wanted to hear.

"Mrs. Turner I shall be in my office tomorrow, please come and see me then." He allowed himself to be led off by Rose who was casting a victorious glance back over her shoulder at Elizabeth, who was standing there ready to explode she was so frustrated.

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?" William said knowing too well without asking there was from the expression on her face. He had been the recipient of that look too often not to recognize it, and also knew her reply would not clarify the matter at all.

"Oh William, you men can be such stupid, idiotic dolts!" Elizabeth said vehemently.

William stood there nodding his head and patting Elizabeth's arm, glad for once her anger was directed at someone other than him.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	4. Chapter 4

Norrington

Chapter 4

Elizabeth stood there fuming as she watched Rose saunter off with James, hanging onto him possessively. And that smug look Rose shot her as she walked away was infuriating her even more. "I hate that woman!" she spat out.

"I though you told me you and Rose had grown up together, at least until you left England to come here." Will said a bit confused.

"And she hasn't changed a bit, still self centered and out to break every heart she can just because she is so damned attractive and alluring." Elizabeth answered angrily.

"So you think that's what she's up to with the Commodore?" Will said with concern, although he was wondering if there wasn't a bit of jealously of the woman involved also. He would hate for the Commodore to be misused by the woman. Even though they had gone though that difficulty over Elizabeth he did consider the Commodore a friend. They had agreed for Elizabeth's sake to put that behind them, and he still held the Commodore in high esteem and felt he was as close to him as anyone could be seeing as the Commodore was just that, the Commodore. William had very rarely seen him be anything but that. There were the handful of times when the Commodore had actually accepted Elizabeth's multitude of invitations to have dinner at their house. He was still a bit reserved but not nearly as stuffy as when he was 'on duty' and they had actually had some very interesting conversations on several of those occasions. And although he nor the Commodore were in the habit of frequenting the taverns, on a few scattered occasions he had seen the Commodore sitting with his two lieutenants, Gillette and Groves, having a few drinks. And had actually seen the man smile at something one or the other had said to him. Not the smirking half smile the man had perfected so well nor the smile Will had named the Commodore's 'nonsmile'smile that was usually reserved for someone who had displeased him and whom he was about to rip from stem to stern. No this had been an outright wide-open very happily displayed across his face smile accompanied by a deep melodious laugh. William would even swear the Commodore's eyes, usually so stern, were twinkling. It had been such an unexpected event William would probably always remember it and perhaps feel a little sorry for the man for not allowing himself to indulge in that sort of behavior a bit more often. William realized then Elizabeth had said something to him, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, what did you say?"

"Oh honestly Will are you standing here daydreaming about her too?" Elizabeth said with irritation as she slapped him on the arm.

"Actually I was daydreaming about the Commodore." Will answered.

"What?" Elizabeth looked at him nonplused.

"I mean I was thinking about the Commodore not getting his heart broken again………sorry," he said sheepishly as he realized what he had said and saw the dagger filled glare Elizabeth shot him, "I'm just as concerned about the Commodore as you are Elizabeth. But he is his own man, it's not like we can order him to his room or anything."

"Perhaps we can't order him to his room but I will come up with something we can do!" Elizabeth said with determination.

William knew he was in trouble. Any time Elizabeth set her mind to anything this determinedly it almost always boded ill for him as she insisted on dragging him into her plans.

"What are you planning Elizabeth?" He asked, not at all sure he really wanted to know.

"That's not for you to worry about at the moment Will, what you need to do right now is follow them. If she tries anything you find a reason to interrupt."

"Elizabeth they are going to the Fort, what business would I have at the Fort at this time of night. How would I explain my presence there without looking like a fool?" Will said this fully expecting Elizabeth to argue with him and insist he do it anyway.

"You're right Will." Elizabeth said, which at first eased Will's mind but then he caught the look on her face and his mind was no longer at ease. As she went on he knew he had not judged the look wrong. "We shall go to the Fort together. After all if a tour of Fort Charles is good enough for Rose Davenport it is good enough for Elizabeth Swann Turner!"

"Elizabeth you don't need a tour of the Fort, you've been in the Fort hundreds and hundreds of times. You probably know the Fort better than most of the men that serve there."

"That's not the point here William Turner! Now are you going to come along or not?" Elizabeth snapped at him.

"I have a feeling if I don't want your ire directed at me for the next week or two I will be coming along." Will said beaten.

"Good choice. Now let's be on about it." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Will by the hand and drug him off towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a lovely little town you have here Commodore." Rose said leaning against James as they walked along the street towards Fort Charles, her arm entwined with his. "And to think this is all yours."

"In fact the town is not _mine_ Rose. My duty here is to protect and serve the others that live here." James said, not really understanding why the woman would think he owned the town.

"But I'm sure there are some….benefits to that are there not?" Rose said as she leaned in a bit more against him.

"I have the benefit of knowing I am giving the citizens here some safety from the pirates and scalawags that roam these waters. And in the doing of such make it possible to carry on with their lives in a peaceful manner." James said, still not sure he was perhaps missing the point the lady seemed to be trying to make.

"Oh Commodore, you are so rigid aren't you?" Rose laughed.

"I have in fact been told that by a few people at various times, however I do have my duty to perform regardless of the way it is looked upon by others, and strive to do my best to perform it in the best way I am capable of." James finished a bit defensively.

Rose just smiled an inscrutable smile and then, "Oh look Commodore, I believe that is your Fort Charles right there."

It took James a moment to stop trying to figure out what that conversation had been about and focus on the gates of Fort Charles standing a few yards away.

"So Commodore I would suppose at this time of night your Fort must be pretty much deserted." Rose said conversationally.

"There are a half a dozen or so men on guard duty both inside and outside the Fort, there is also the Lieutenant in charge of those men on duty. Then there are the men whose quarters are here in the Fort." James replied. "I would say at this time of night there are probably a good thirty men or more present in one capacity or another."

"Sounds like quite a crowd." Rose said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, and then as a thought crossed her mind she said, "So Commodore, who do you share your office with?"

"I have my own office, as do Lieutenant Gillette and Lieutenant Groves, although theirs adjoin mine on either side." James answered. "It works out less distracting for us that way. We did at one time try sharing an office and feel this arrangement works out in a much more efficient way."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Rose said the smile once again on her face. "I would love to see this office of yours James. Perhaps we could stop there after the tour?"

"I would judge that to be acceptable." James said not sure why after saying that he had a feeling at the edge of his thoughts that he had just agreed to something that he shouldn't have.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	5. Chapter 5

Norrington

Chapter 5

"Weren't you and Miss Davenport friends back in England Elizabeth?" William said as they walked towards the Fort.

"I have known Rose Davenport all my life but I never considered her my friend Will. Our families shared the same social circles and we attended the same parties as the Davenports but Rose never had any close friends because of her self-serving attitude and the fact that from the time she was old enough to bat her eyes she was after every man or boy she could get her hands on." Elizabeth spat out.

"And you think she couldn't have changed over the years?"

"Do her actions so far look like she's changed William?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Well I've only just seen her for those few minutes at the party Elizabeth, hardly long enough to form an opinion." Will said defensively.

"Trust me Will, she hasn't changed a bit." Elizabeth replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As James and Rose approached the gates of Fort Charles James removed Rose's arm from his. At her questioning look he cleared his throat and said, "It would not be very proper for the Commodore of Port Royal to appear before his men with someone attached to his arm Rose. It would lead to all manner of capricious and desultory gossip."

"I see." Rose said with an unhappy look on her face, but walked beside James as he started on towards the Fort. As they approached the guards stationed on either side of the door James returned their salute and then motioned Rose through the doors that the guards were holding open for them.

As Rose stood there looking about James began his monologue about the history of the Fort and then the various uses of the rooms that opened off from the large room in which they now stood. Rose could really care less about the Fort or the tour, but she none the less couldn't help but be a bit impressed with the pride in James' voice as he talked. They walked around the lower level and Rose did her best to at least appear interested as James, in her opinion, rambled on incessantly about his Fort. She did show a spark of interest as James said they would now go to the second level where most of the offices were located. Of course if she'd have known there were at least a dozen offices and James evidently didn't think the tour complete without visiting each one her spark of interest would have waited to make its self known.

Finally she vaguely heard him say through the inattention that had taken over her, "And this is Lieutenant Groves office." James knocked and then opened the door. Rose was glad to see this office, like all the others, unoccupied. If her luck would only hold up with the other Lieutenant...what was his name? Gullette? Gollette?

"This is Lieutenant Gillette's office." James said as he once again knocked and then opened the door. Her luck was holding as it too was unoccupied. "Two down and one to go." Rose thought happily to herself. As they walked to the door that could be no other than the Commodore's office Rose allowed a smile to grace her face. "Alone at last Commodore." She thought to herself as James turned the knob and opened the door. He politely let her enter first and she stepped a few feet into the office. She waited as he followed her in and closed the door. She turned and stepped up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down towards her, and said in a very sultry voice, "Seems we are alone at last Commodore."

"Rose!" James said with surprise as he tried unsuccessfully to remove Rose's hands from around his neck and straighten up, "This is a bit improper!"

"Now Commodore, it's just you and me, and no one else the wiser as to what's going on in here between us." Rose replied with a smile and a flutter of her eyelashes.

"There _is_ nothing going on between us Rose." James said totally stunned by her forwardness.

"Not yet Commodore. I do have plans to change that in the immediate future." Rose said as she backed the dumbstruck Commodore the few feet to the wall and pinned herself against him, and then pressed her lips to his.

James was so taken by surprise he was unable to react. He stood there dumbfounded as she began running her hands up under his coat. As she found the buttons on his waistcoat and undid half a dozen of them he jolted into action.

"Miss Davenport, I would thank you to keep your hands…and lips…..and all your other body parts for that matter to yourself." He said as he pulled her hands away from him and did his best to regain his stiff and stuffy posture. He was puzzled when she began laughing at him. He was even more puzzled at her words.

"Oh my Commodore, your Mother must be very proud of you." She said still laughing.

"What?" James said as he stared at her with bewilderment.

"Your Mother Commodore, I'm sure she, no doubt, is chiefly responsible for the unerring sense of propriety you carry with you. And there must be a few Fathers that are happy you are such a gentleman."

"I fear you have lost me." James replied still bewildered.

"Yes I probably have. I'm sorry Commodore, I should not have played that little game with you." Rose said with a laugh. "Will you forgive me?" she said coyly.

"Game? I'm afraid now you have really lost me." James said looking at Rose questioningly.

"Oh Commodore, I just needed to know you are interested in me for me, not something you could get from me." Rose said, "A woman of my station can never be too careful about that."

"So that is what you were doing? Making sure I wasn't after your….your….person so to speak." James said, a little bit of embarrassment creeping up his face at the implication.

"Yes Commodore, will you forgive me?" she repeated coyly, this time accompanying her words with a fluttering of her lashes.

"I ah….I ah…suppose under the circumstances your actions could be rationalized as you stated them. I would however suggest you not go about gathering information in that manner in the future Rose, you may not get the results you are expecting."

Rose didn't have a chance to reply as there was a knock on the door and it opened to admit Elizabeth and Will. Elizabeth eyed Rose and James suspiciously as Will stood there shuffling his feet with a look on his face that said he would rather be anywhere than where he was at the moment.

Barely managing to suppress the surprise in his tone he said, "Mrs. Turner? Mr. Turner? What brings you here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing Commodore." Elizabeth said still looking suspiciously at Rose and him.

"I was giving Miss Davenport a tour of the Fort. A tour that has now been concluded." James replied as he took Rose by the hand and started towards the door. As he let Rose exit ahead of him he was stopped by Elizabeth's hand on his arm. He paused and looked back at her. She leaned over and said in a low voice, "Do you find the Fort a bit warm tonight Commodore?"

Once again in the space of just a few minutes he found himself responding with puzzlement, "Not especially, why do you ask?"

"The state of your waistcoat Commodore." Elizabeth said as she pointed at his chest. "You may want to correct that before you go back downstairs."

James' face turned a bit red as he looked down at his waistcoat, looked back at Elizabeth, once more at his waistcoat and then began hurriedly buttoning it as he mumbled a thank you to Elizabeth.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	6. Chapter 6

Norrington

Chapter 6

"I think it's time we returned to the Governor's party." James said succinctly as he and Rose came down the main stairs of Fort Charles.

"You're not upset are you Commodore?" Rose asked, a smile playing across her lips.

"I am not only upset, I am also extremely embarrassed, along with perturbed, disordered and muddled, as well as a myriad of other descriptive terms that may be applied to my current mental state." James snapped back.

"I apologize if I have had any part in causing your current state of mind or if it is me you are upset with Commodore." Rose said demurely as she placed her hand on James' arm.

James stopped walking and looked at the hand on his arm, and then hesitantly removed it. Rose could see a variety of emotions flicker across his face as he stood there, and the smile that had been threatening to break out across her face did just that. James closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose fiercely, and cleared his throat several times before answering.

"Miss Davenport," he started and as she began to interrupt with "It's Rose"

he held a finger up in a hushing gesture. His gaze was concentrated intently on the floor in front of him as he continued, "Miss Davenport, I will not deny I am feeling a certain…..attraction toward you." Her smile only grew wider as he spoke. "You are, after all, a very comely woman, and a man would have to be blind not to notice your….charms." He paused here to once again clear his throat. He straighten his posture and clasp his hands behind his back, moving his gaze from intently staring at the floor to intently staring at the wall opposite him before continuing, "I can not, however, allow myself to continue to act in the indecorous, improper, and undignified way I have been. I am a figure of authority here in Port Royal, and as such must constantly strive to uphold a certain level of decorum and propriety lest my lax manner of bearing encourage others to behave in the same reckless and inappropriate ways."

"Are you saying you do not want my company anymore Commodore?" Rose said in an uncharacteristically uncertain tone the smile leaving her face.

James jerked a little and his eyes snapped around to meet hers as he exclaimed, "That's not what I was trying to say."

Rose replied, "Well I must say Commodore, for that not being what you intended you did a fine job of leaving one with that impression."

James lost some of his stiff posture as he continued, his eyes conveying the sentiments his tone could not, "I do wish to continue to have the pleasure of your company Rose. I just feel we must be a bit more right and proper in our conduct with each other."

"Well Commodore, as I am also feeling a bit of ….attraction to you as well, and you being a bit ………comely yourself I guess we will have to be ever so right and proper in our conduct with each other in the future." Rose said with a smile. She started to put her hand on his arm, stopped half way, shrugged a bit, and lowered her hand to her side. "You will of course have to give me a bit of leeway here Commodore. I do find you so _touchable_ that it may take me some time to adjust to _not_ touching you at every opportunity."

James snorted, then turned a bit red at doing that in front of a lady, and said, "Shall we return to the party Miss Davenport?"

"I don't see as we have any choice Commodore. Please do lead on." Rose replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William and Elizabeth stood at the top of the stairs watching Rose and the Commodore as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. Well Elizabeth was watching, Will was aimlessly looking around at the walls and ceiling of the Fort wishing he was anywhere but here.

"William be quiet, I can't hear what they are saying." Elizabeth hissed as she smacked him on the arm.

"I'm not saying anything! And besides they are too far away for you to hear anything." he hissed back as he gave her a glare, and then thanked his lucky stars that Elizabeth had not been looking in his direction to see the glare.

"You are humming William." Elizabeth shot back, "Stop it! By the look on the Commodore's face he may be giving her what for!"

William directed his attention to the couple at the bottom of the stairs and did indeed see what he would classify as the Commodore's 'sterner than usual' expression, however as he watched, it changed to a much different emotion. Elizabeth must have noticed it too because she started to mumble a few very colorful curses under her breath.

"I can't believe James would fall for that act of hers! Can't he see what she's about?" Elizabeth spat out. "No of course he can't because like most men he's not thinking with his brain!"

"But Elizabeth, how could he think with anything but his brain?" Will said a bit befuddled, and then at the _look_ she gave him, and further consideration of the statement he said, "Oh! Yes well never mind then I think I just answered that for myself."

She rolled her eyes at him and then seeing Rose and the Commodore leaving said urgently as she grabbed Will's hand and tugged him along said, "There they go! Come on!"

"Elizabeth! Please! Stop dragging me along like some mongrel pup!"

"Shut it William and come along!" Elizabeth shot back. "We need to make sure she doesn't try anything like hustling him off into the bushes."

"Oh Elizabeth you really don't think she would do something like that do you?" Will said, he had after all, not noticed the woman doing any of the dastardly things Elizabeth had predicted she would do. He also hadn't noticed the Commodore's half unbuttoned waistcoat earlier though either.

"Believe me William, she is capable of the most vile acts imaginable when it comes to luring her victims in." Elizabeth said vehemently.

William didn't answer as his mind went off into a daydream about what those most vile acts imaginable might consist of.

To Elizabeth's disappointment Rose and the Commodore did nothing but walk together amiably back to the mansion. Rose didn't do even so much as put her hand on the Commodore's arm as they walked along.

As she and Will entered the party she could see Rose and James standing by her Father and Lord Davenport talking. She walked straight over to them flashing a glare at Rose as she did.

"Elizabeth!" her Father said, "Where have you been hiding? Mrs. Brundage was asking after you and William and I didn't have any idea what to tell her. Perhaps you should go find her dear."

"I'm sure Mrs. Brundage has found other people to occupy her by now Father. I'm much more interested in hearing what Rose thought of her tour of Fort Charles."

"Rose you didn't tell me you were going to tour the Fort." Lord Davenport said, "I would have gone with you. I have heard what a marvel it is, but with business to conduct have not had a chance to see if the talk is justified."

"I assure you Lord Davenport Fort Charles is everything you have heard if not more." James said proudly. "I extend my apologies for not asking you along, not being aware of your interest at the time you understand. I do however invite you to come to the Fort at your earliest convenience and I will personally give you a tour."

"Thank you Commodore, I will be sure and take you up on that gracious offer." Lord Davenport replied.

"So Rose, you haven't yet told us about your tour. I'm sure you found all manner of interesting things to do …..or talk about with the Commodore while he was showing you around." Elizabeth said.

"You have no idea Elizabeth." Rose answered with a sly smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	7. Chapter 7

Norrington

Chapter 7

"So just what did you and the Commodore do on your _tour_?" Elizabeth with a voice filled with rancor.

"Elizabeth! Really!" Governor Swann exclaimed as he looked at his daughter with alarm. "That is hardly a tone to be using towards our guests!"

Rose smirked as Elizabeth replied sullenly, "I apologize Father, Lord Davenport."

Before Governor Swann could bring up the fact that Elizabeth had neglected to include Rose in the apology James spoke up.

"I do not mean to interfere Governor," James said as he eyed Elizabeth speculatively, "but perhaps the evening and the heavy load Mrs. Turner has allowed to occupy her mind is proving a bit much. I'm sure under other circumstances she would never conduct herself in such a manner. I think we could afford her a modicum of leeway here."

"Well perhaps." Weatherby said hesitantly, "Although there is no excuse for bad manner. Elizabeth you might consider making an early night of it. I shall explain to our guests that you are feeling poorly should any notice your absence."

"Yes Father, I think I will call it a night." She gave her Father a peck on the cheek, then looking at Rose and Lord Davenport said, "If you will excuse me?"

Rose continued to smirk, Lord Davenport nodded his head and replied, "Mrs. Turner, a pleasure to see you again."

"I am afraid I must also take my leave." James said as he caught Elizabeth's eye.

"You're not leaving already are you?" Rose said in surprise.

"I regret that I must Miss Davenport, the hour grows late and I will be expected at the Fort bright and early in the morning. Lord Davenport, I look forward to seeing you at the Fort for that tour at your earliest convenience sir. Governor Swann it has been a lovely party as always." Then turning to Will and Elizabeth said, "Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner if you do not mind some company on your way home I shall join you as we will be going in the same direction."

After an almost embarrassingly long pause Will answered as Elizabeth was too occupied returning Rose's smirky look, "Not at all Commodore, we would be honored by your company."

James made a slight bow and a sweeping gesture towards the door as he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, after you."

As he started to walk off Rose grabbed his arm and said almost questioningly, "Commodore, I will see you again."

"Yes Miss Davenport, perhaps you can accompany your Father when he takes the tour of the Fort. I'm sure there were a few things you missed in the intense state of mind you were in during the first tour." James said as he bowed, turned, and headed for the door.

Rose stood there nonplus as James walked away in the company of the Turners thinking to herself, "Now how did that go all screwy?"

As the trio descended the front steps and headed down the sidewalk Elizabeth could tell by his stiff posture, his almost marching gait, and the huffing sound of his breathing that James was not happy and was about to let them all in on what he was not happy about.

"James," Elizabeth started as she put her hand on his arm. She took a step back in surprise as he rounded on her and in a tone verging on outright shouting said, "Just what is it you are doing Elizabeth?"

"Commodore," Will said firmly as he stepped in between James and Elizabeth, "I don't think you should be talking to my wife in that tone."

James looked at William, looked at the ground, and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "You are of course right Mr. Turner, I apologize for my tone if not my attitude towards Mrs. Turner."

"What do you mean by that?" William said, straightening his shoulders and glaring at James.

"He has every reason to be upset with me William." Elizabeth said as she put a restraining hand on Will's arm, then looking at James continued, "James, I have known Rose Davenport for a long time and I can tell you she is up to no good. She chews men up and spits them out. I just didn't want you to be her next victim."

"And you think me incapable of taking care of myself Elizabeth? I am after all the ranking Naval Officer here at Port Royal and have done a fairly good job of taking care of myself as well as the citizens of this fine town for some time now."

"James, in matters of the heart you are a lamb, Rose is a tigress if not worse. I'm afraid you are no match for her in that department."

James held her gaze and saw the sincerity there. His own gaze softened and a slight smile flickered on his lips as he answered, "Lamb you say? You do not hold with the general consensus that I am the Great Pirate Hunter, Scourge of Pirates Everywhere?"

"Not when it comes to that heart of yours James." Elizabeth said as she smiled softly and patted him over the heart in question.

Will cleared his throat, "Well now that we have cleared the air we should continue on. Never know who could be lurking about at this time of night." He said, finishing with a smile.

"Yes but William we have the Commodore of Fort Charles armed with his trusty Turner sword to keep us from harm. I think we have nothing to fear." Elizabeth said as she placed one of her arms around Will's arm and the other around James' arm and headed them off down the sidewalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The minute Will stepped in the house he knew something was amiss.

"Elizabeth stay here a moment." He whispered as his eyes glanced quickly around the room and what was visible of the rest of the downstairs from where he stood.

"What is it William?" she returned in an equally soft voice.

"I'm not sure Elizabeth, something's just not right." He said quietly as he cautiously headed off across the room. He stealthily searched the downstairs and finding nothing appeared once again in the main room. He put his finger to his lips as Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, and then made pantomiming motions indicating he was going to check the upper level.

Elizabeth watched as he mounted the stairs as quietly as possible and disappeared from sight. She stood there waiting for what seemed like and eternity when a loud thud from the second floor and loud curses jolted her into action. She ran up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her lying half in and half out of the upstairs study.

"Oh my Lord Will…."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	8. Chapter 8

Norrington

Chapter 8

"Oh my Lord Will…..and Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said a bit loudly.

"Tryin ta extradite me person from this doltish lummox of a husband of yours Lizzie." Jack said with exasperation as he glared from Will to Elizabeth and back to Will.

"I am _not_ a doltish lummox Jack, and if you would choose to call on those who _used_ to be considered your friends in a more conventional manner you might not wind up with a lump on your head as you lie on the floor of their study!" William said huffily.

"Can't help it if you choose, unwisely and very unwelcomingly I might add, not ta leave yer door unlocked when ya decide ta flounce off somewhere and force me ta be resortin to me own devices in order to visit said friends." Jack said just as huffily.

"If a certain pirate would have the courtesy to let certain people know there was a possibility that said pirate might be in the area and planning to visit the afore mentioned friends courtesies might have been extended towards that certain pirate." Will replied peevishly.

"I told ya I'd be back in a month or so the last time I was here." Jack said in his own peevish tone.

"And that's suppose to mean something Jack? Last time you said that it was almost six months before you showed up." Will replied with irritation still clear in his tone.

"I believe on that occasion me exact words were, 'I'll be back ta visit in a month or so if nothing of the shiny nature happens ta alter me plans', that's why I was more specific this last time I left." Jack said fluttering his hands about as much as possible in the position he was in.

"You call that more specific?" Will said with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"It was more specific." Jack said snappishly.

"Was not." Will replied.

"Was so."

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was….."

"Alright you two shut it!" Elizabeth said with irritation towards the two men, "I'm in no mood to hear you bickering with each other. Now get up off the floor!"

They cast glowering looks at each other but did as Elizabeth had commanded.

"That's better. Now let's go down to the parlor and visit in a more acceptable way." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked back down the steps.

Jack sat on the end of the davenport with a pouty expression, Will, with a frown on his face, sat slouched down with his arms crossed on his chest on the other end of the davenport.

"You two really need to grow up." Elizabeth said sternly, "I'm going to make some tea," and as Jack started to open his mouth continued as she raised a finger in a shushing gesture, "And no Jack you know Will and I don't keep rum in the house. Now when I get back I expect you two to have made up." She turned and walked off to the kitchen not bothering to see if they were going to follow her instructions.

After a few minutes of silence between them Will said, "So why didn't you just wait on the front step for us to come home Jack? You know us well enough to know we wouldn't be out too late."

"I came by the Governor's house on me way here and saw there was a big to do goin on. Even caught a glimpse of you and your bonny lass through one of the patio doors, figured you might be makin a late night of its all. Sides didn't want old Norrington comin along and arrestin me, or shootin me, or hangin me." Jack answered.

"Jack, Elizabeth's Father gave you a pardon when you signed the letters of Marque. The Commodore would have no reason to arrest you." And after a short pause, "You were peeking in the patio doors? You're lucky you _didn't _get shot." Will said with a short laugh.

"I was bein me stealthiest self William, no one even saw me. Not even the Great Pirate Hunter hisself." Jack said with a wave of his hands.

"Well I still say you were lucky Jack. And I don't really think you have anything to worry about from the Commodore, he has his hands full right now."

"Ah, rounded up hisself a new batch of scalawags for the gallows then?" Jack said with ill humor.

"No, he has his hands full with someone whom Elizabeth seems to think is going to be trouble for him."

"Good! Couldn't happen to a more deservin person is my opinion." Jack smirked.

"Jack! The Commodore doesn't hold anything against you personally. I really think he may have a little admiration for you if the truth were known." Will answered.

"Has a funny way of showin it mate." Jack replied, making a face as he spoke.

"Oh Jack, the Commodore hasn't talked about hanging you since the Governor gave you those papers."

"Don't mean he isn't still harborin those feelins William. Just waiting for the opportune moment to be carrying them out, I'd as soon he not be catchin me in a dark alley somewhere…….or a dark step on someone's porch if ya get me meanin." Jack answered, making another face.

"Well Jack like I said before, he's got his hands full with other matters right now, I'm sure you are the last thing on his mind."

"Till he sets eyes on me again and goes ta bein his normal Commodorely self, rope and gallows and the like."

Elizabeth came back in to see them talking, smiled as she set the tea tray down on the table, and said, "I'm glad to see the attitudes have improved."

"Attitudes would be much more better improved if you and William saw fit ta be stockin a bit of rum luv." Jack said as he eyed the tea with a sour expression.

"Oh Jack, it won't kill you to drink some tea." Elizabeth said with a little giggle.

"You don't know that Lizzie. And how would you handle the guilty feelins you'd be sure ta be feelin if ya were the cause of the demise of the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow by forcin him ta drink that seamy and scurrilous………substance." He said as he waved his hands about, finishing with a general pointing at the teapot and sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth as if the most reprehensible taste on earth were settled there.

"Oh Jack, don't be silly. I won't force you to drink the tea if you don't want it. Go ahead, I know you probably have a flask of rum in one of those pockets of yours, but go easy on it if you expect to be spending the night here." Elizabeth said as she poured William and her each a cup.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

6


	9. Chapter 9

Norrington

Chapter 9

James bid good night to the Turners and stood at the base of the steps leading to his front door for a few minutes watching them walk off down the street. He slowly turned and then shaking his head as if that would rid it of the thoughts lurking there he went inside. He went straight upstairs to his bedroom, smiled as he stepped inside and noted Mrs. Bloom had left a lamp burning for him. Wonderful woman she, probably saved him a couple bruised shins he would no doubt have acquired from stumbling around in the dark trying to light one himself. He, not for the first time, congratulated himself for having hired her those several years ago and reminded himself, also not for the first time, to thank her for her courtesy. He hung his coat, hat, and scabbard up tidily on the coat rack by the door. He stepped over to his dressing table, and removing his wig placed it carefully on the wig stand. He took out the tie holding his hair back, and ran his hands though it fluffing it out a bit. He removed his cravat, folded it, and laid it neatly on the dressing table. He began unbuttoning his waistcoat as he walked over to the double doors leading out to the small balcony, pulled aside the heavy curtains, opened the doors, and stepped out and stood there eyes closed, deeply breathing in the tangy scent of the sea the night breeze carried his way, enjoying the feeling of the breeze as it rustled his hair and whispered across his face. He leaned there against the railing for several minutes, listening to the sounds of the harbor. He could hear the waves splashing against the shore and the faint creaking of the ships as they rode atop those waves. He listened to the intermittent sounds of the men on those ships, and decided it had been too long since his last voyage, he would have to remedy that at the first opportunity that presented its self. With a sigh he stepped back into the room and finished unbuttoning his waistcoat, taking it off, and hanging it on the back of his desk chair. He eyed the stacks of papers lying on said desk and knew he should spend some time working on them. With another sigh he started to sit down, and then changing his mind, walked over and poured a glass of brandy. He took several swallows feeling the burn as it made its way down his throat. He refilled the glass, and walked over and sat down in the armchair positioned near the balcony doors. Leaning back to rest his head he again sighed, then let out a snort as he said aloud, "Good Lord James, you sound like one of those damsels in distress Elizabeth is always reading about in those blasted pirate rags." He sat there watching his glass of brandy as the lamp light cast flickering little rays around and through it as his thoughts went to just what had happened tonight. Meeting Rose had been completely unexpected, and her actions had been unexpected as well. He wasn't sure how to feel about her forwardness. His sense of propriety said he should be aghast at some of her actions, which he was to a point. However there was a part of him that was not so aghast. There was a part of him that no matter how much he tried to deny it found her impropriety a bit attractive. Probably the same part of him that found the same attraction at one time to a certain Miss Swann now Mrs. Turner and her impropriety on occasion. And speaking of Mrs. Turner, is she really that concerned about Rose hurting him, or is there something else there? He mulled this over as he sipped at his brandy. Since the scandal of the called off engagement he had shown no interest in any of the eligible women of Port Royal, until now, until Rose. Could it be Elizabeth was jealous? Surely not, she was from all indications happily married to the man she loved. James could make no sense of her being jealous. "Alright! Enough of this!" he said sternly out loud, "You will drive yourself to drink trying to figure out what's in either one of their heads!" He shook himself as he rose from the chair, trying to rid his mind of such thoughts, and then gave another snort as he found he had walked over to the brandy decanter and was even now reaching to pour another glass. He paused for a brief moment, his long-standing rule was no more than two glasses of brandy, he shrugged his shoulders, and did indeed pour himself another glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's this bout the Commodore havin his hands full with a bit of fluff?" Jack said as he pulled a bottle of rum from his pocket, uncorked it, and took a long drink.

"She is more than a 'bit of fluff' Jack. And James is no match for her." Elizabeth said, her eyes flashing with anger, her tone filled with anger also.

"Now Lizzie, the Commodore's a big boy, most likely kin take care of himself." Jack said trying to keep the humor at her reaction out of his voice.

"Jack, you have the experience to handle almost anything any woman could throw at you. James does not. I've known Rose Davenport my whole life; I know what she is and what she does. She has set her attentions on James and he doesn't stand a chance." She replied, still very angry.

"So tell me Lizzie, are ya really tryin ta protect the poor unworldly Commodore, or are ya just jealous of this gel?" Jack asked watching Elizabeth's face for a reaction.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Elizabeth almost shouted as she started to jump up from her seat beside Will, glaring daggers at Jack, and then at Will as he grabbed her arm halting her movement.

"I believe I stated that question in a most simple concise way Lizzie, don't see the need ta be repeatin meself." Jack said with a flop of his hands and a smile in her direction.

"I am not jealous of Rose Davenport!" Elizabeth snapped as she sat back down, gave Will a glare, jerked her arm away from his hand, and then punched him in the arm causing him to wince and rub the spot she punched. "I am merely concerned she will use James and then cast him off like she had done to so many in the past." She said to Jack in a bit of a calmer tone.

"Ah, Commodorely concern, right noble of you Lizzie." Jack said with a tilt of his head as he fluttered his hands about in the air, "The Commodore seems hail enough to me, how bout you William? Do you think the Commodore in danger of a mortal blow being dealt to his resolutely unfeeling person inflicting all manner of grief and inconsolation?"

Will sat there looking from Jack to Elizabeth and back. He didn't see the threat Rose was supposed to be as Elizabeth did. He wanted to agree with Jack, but did not want the wrath of Elizabeth descending on him. He sat there, his mouth opening and closing, no words coming out.

"Well William, seems you've made your thoughts and opinions known without havin uttered a single word…… nor sound for that matter. Well done lad, not many can lay claim to that particular nugatory ability." Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth glared at him once again, and once again delivered a punch to his arm. He winced but did not push his luck by opening his mouth.

Jack's smile widened a bit as he watched the interaction between the two. Then, because he hated to see dear William receive another punch the look on Elizabeth's face said she was preparing to deliver, he waved his hands around aimlessly catching her attetion and said, "So you feel this Rose is a real threat to the Commodore's utterly vacuous and indelibly feckless personage as we know it, is that what you'd be saying Lizzie?"

As she stared at him he saw emotions registering there he would have almost bet his swag and shiny against ever seeing on this particular woman's face. Guilt, remorse, and maybe a bit of shame there as well. So she _was_ aware of the damage she'd done to the Commodore with her words spoken that day in front of God and sundry. Interestin that.

She saw his expression change and knew he understood, "I don't want James to be hurt." She didn't add _again_, but she could see Jack had not missed that little omission.

"Well luv, seems we need someone ta be steppin twix this Rose and the Commodore. Someone immensely and over abundantly skilled as well I might add, in the ways and means of such dealins tween the lads and lassies of this ol world. And in the doin of such taking the Commodore out of her sights so to speak and settin them elsewhere." Jack said with a glittery grin and a flourish of his hands.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	10. Chapter 10

Norrington

Chapter 10

"Oh Jack, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elizabeth said jumping up and heading for him with the intentions of making her gratefulness known through more than words. As Jack wasn't sure just what this might entail he scrambled out of his chair and retreated behind it putting it between him and her. After all no sense in perturbing young William if Elizabeth decided to allow her enthusiasm to include any manner of overly done hugs and kisses.

He had a feeling that no matter how much Lizzie appeared to be in control of the relationship there were certain boundaries not to be crossed, at least not in _front_ of a husband unless it had been agreed upon in some manner beforehand.

"Now Lizzie," Jack said his hands waving about in front of him almost as a warning for her not to try and breech the chair-blockade between them, which she appeared about to do, "Even though I am Captain Jack Sparrow and all intents and purposes point to the fact that I can have this Rose person eating out of my hand in a matter of moments of meeting her, I'd appreciate it if you held your exuberant manner of thanks for a later time."

"You're right of course Jack." Elizabeth said as she settled down a bit and started to pace the room instead, "We need to spend the time planning our assault. What do you have in mind Jack?"

"At the present time luv…….not a thing, this being rather abruptly thrown my way as it were." Jack said with a shadow of a smile.

"Well you'll come up with something I'm sure. Tomorrow we will introduce you to Rose and then………" Elizabeth said, her expression showing the wheels were turning fiercely inside her head. "Of course James must know nothing of this. We will have to come up with something that will attract Rose to you."

Jack gave her a hurt look and said, "I've never had any trouble attractin females of the opposite sex afore now Lizzie."

"We will say you are a rich owner of your own fleet of merchant vessels," Elizabeth continued, not paying any attention to what Jack had just said. "Yes, that should work, she will be attracted to your wealth and power. That should do it!" she finished with a clap of her hands in glee still pacing the room.

"Elizabeth?" Will said as he exchanged looks with Jack.

"Lizzie?" Jack said when she didn't respond to William.

"Elizabeth." Will tried again with the same results, and then a little louder as he got up and stood in her path causing her to look up at him. "Elizabeth, the Commodore will no doubt have a problem with that lie."

"Aye Lizzie, can't imagine that stuffy, stiff, shiny uniform wearin bit o Navy goin along with that." Jack added.

"Well we just won't tell him." She said with an expression as if that solved the problem.

"We won't tell him?" Will said incredulously.

"Aye, we won't tell him." Jack said in a high-pitched aggravated tone, accompanied by a flurry of hands and a look at Will that said 'Your wife is daft as a June bug'. "And just how may I ask are you going to manage that?"

"I'll think of something." Elizabeth said as if it were no concern.

"Aye, there ya go William, she'll think of something." Jack said sarcastically, rocking back on his heels as he rolled his eyes at Will who was standing there nonplus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose entered the dining room to find her Father in the middle of his breakfast.

"Good morning Father." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning Rose, you are up rather early this morning for as late a night as you had, the party at the Governors and all. I didn't expect to see you until sometime this afternoon."

"I thought maybe we could go on that tour of Fort Charles this morning, before you get carried off by some other matter." She replied casually.

"I hadn't planned on it Rose." And then after a pause in which she gave him her 'please, for me' look he went on. "Well I suppose this morning is just as good as any. I don't have any pressing business until lunchtime. The tour shouldn't take nearly that long. Very well, get yourself ready and we will be off."

She gave him a sugary sweet smile and went to change into something that would catch the attention of the Commodore that had been taken from her the night before by the interference of that bloody Elizabeth…..what ever her last name was now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, who for each passing minute, was wishing he'd have enforced his two drinks of brandy rule the night before. He was sitting in his office at Fort Charles trying to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork lying in stacks on his desk. He sighed, laid down his quill, pinched the bridge of his nose, and leaned back in his chair. His head was throbbing. He was about to call for some tea when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He called out wondering if Gillette or Groves had somehow sensed his need.

It was Lt. Groves, he did have some tea, but the message he brought along with it was anything but welcome at this particular time.

"Lord Davenport and his daughter are here for the tour you promised them Commodore." Theodore said, smiling a little as the Commodore's expression dropped. "Shall I tell them you will be right down?"

"You will do nothing of the sort Mr. Groves." James snapped back, and then in a tempered tone added, "You will tell them I am unable to join them right at this moment but will join them in………ten…….no make that fifteen minutes." As Groves turned to leave, the smile still on his face James called out, "And Theodore, I will expect you to keep them enjoyably entertained until I do put in my appearance." James added a smile of his own as Theodore's expression fell. Theodore made no bones about his loathing of dealing with anybody that held a title above Captain, the Commodore being one of the few exceptions, and that was mainly because he'd known James since James had been a lowly lieutenant.

He turned back towards James, snapped a salute, and in military fashion, turned and marched out the door followed by a laugh from the Commodore.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	11. Chapter 11

Norrington

Chapter 11

As James paused at the top of the stairs looking down he couldn't keep the smirk off his face at the very visibly uncomfortable Lt. Groves standing with Lord Davenport and his daughter. "Well no use to torture him more than he already has been." James said to himself as he started down the stairs.

"Ah Commodore," Theodore said with a salute and almost palatable relief in his voice as he noticed James approaching. "Lord Davenport, Miss Davenport," he said with a slight bow, "if you will excuse me I will leave you in much more knowledgeable hands." He didn't even wait for James to dismiss him before hurriedly making himself scarce.

Rose turned giving James a seductive smile and an excellent view of her very daringly low cut bodice. "Commodore," she said in a sultry tone as she held her hand out for the Commodore to give the obligatory touch of lips. As he took her hand and bent over to do the same she glanced at her Father and noting his attention was not focused on them she stepped closer to James and almost planted his nose squarely into said bodice. He straightened up with a jerk, dropping her hand like a hot potato, a startled look on his face, followed by a rosy blush that took only seconds to creep up his face. He looked around guiltily to see if anyone else had noticed what had just happened, and then cleared his throat several times, much to Rose's amusement, before he was able to speak, "Uh…Uh…Miss Davenport." He looked at her briefly trying to get some indication from her expression if that had been deliberate or accidental on her part, and unable to come to a conclusion looked away, and then forcing himself to regain his composure continued after a few more throat clearings, "Lord Davenport, I apologize for not meeting you upon your arrival."

Lord Davenport returned his attention from where it had been and said, "Yes, well at least you are here now. I wondered if we were going to be required to endure your Lieutenant's company instead of your own for the entire tour."

James thought to himself 'I can not fault Theodore a bit in this particular situation for feeling as he does. Feeling a bit that way myself right now.' and then out loud as he motioned with his hand, "Shall we start the tour?"

Rose stepped over and wrapping her arm around his said as she leaned into him with a suggestive expression, "Yes by all means. I can't wait to see your office again."

James' face once again began to color as the memories of that particular visit flashed through his mind. He cleared his throat and said uncomfortably, "Yes, well…….."

"Commodore," Lord Davenport said a bit snippily as he redirected his gaze back at James from where it had once again wandered, "I am a busy man, can we get on with this?"

James rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, then at the floor, biting back the retort he would have loved to answer the man with, if he wasn't a Commodore that is. Then with as much of an unforced smile as he could manage at the moment, he took a deep breath and launched into his 'tour of Fort Charles' speech with no where near the usual passion he devoted to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack!" Elizabeth said shaking his shoulder as she spoke, "You should have been up two hours ago."

"Lizzie?" Jack said groggily looking at her through one barely opened eye, "Just got to bed two hours ago. Now be a bonny lass and quit shakin the stuffins out o me." He snuggled back down into the couch he had been sleeping on, pulling the cover over his head.

Elizabeth straightened up, looked at him and said, "Do you intend to lay there all day and sleep?"

"Maybe." Came the muffled reply.

"We'll just see about that." She said as she turned and walked off.

He briefly thought to himself something in that tone should have been a warning, but the rum he had drunk the night before pushed that out of his mind as he fell back asleep………for several minute anyway…….until the cover was jerked from him and he was suddenly drenched in water, cold water at that. "What'd ya go and do that for?" he sputtered through dripping dreadlocks hanging in his face as he jumped up off the couch waving his hands about frantically as he faced a smirking Lizzie and a large pitcher that was now empty of the water….the very cold water it had been in possession of a few moments before.

"I told you it was time to get up Jack." She said still smirking.

He glared at her the best he could through the curtain of hair covering his face. "So ya did." He said peevishly flopping his arms about. "Didn't think ya was gonna do anything so undeserving nor inhumane ta me fer catchin a few extra winks Lizzie." He continued in a pouty voice.

"Should have listened to her Jack." Will said, and Jack could tell without being able to see his face he was smiling.

Jack shoved the hair out of his face petulantly and graced Will with a glare, "Aye, I'll remember the part you played in this as well William."

"Now that you are awake we need to get you ready to meet that………woman. Father is having a small get together for them tonight so we need to get our stories straight before then." Elizabeth said.

"I'd be thinkin a bit o breakfast would be nice afore ya commence ta pummelin me with all the thoughts yer thinkin bout commencin ta pummel me with." Jack said hopefully looking around for the rum bottle he was sure he had left sitting on the floor next to the couch he had fallen asleep on.

"You're more than welcome to breakfast Jack." Elizabeth said with a smile as she watched him looking about, "Just not rum for breakfast."

"Bugger!" Jack mumbled to himself with a grimace realizing she had done something with the bottle and kicking himself mentally for not thinking ahead. He should have known better and hid the bloody bottle from her.

"Come on Jack," Will said with a smile as he slapped Jack on the back, "Let's get you dried out, then you can eat."

"Don't want ta be eatin William, want ta be drinkin." Jack said poutily.

"I wouldn't be pushing things with Elizabeth right now Jack, she is capable of much worse than a pitcher of water." Will said humorously.

"Aye, I've no doubt of that!" Jack answered sulkily as he followed Will out of the room.

"I'll just be getting breakfast ready while you get dried out Jack." Elizabeth called after them in a cheerful tone.

"_I'll just be getting breakfast ready while you get dried out Jack_." He repeated in a high-pitched sarcastic tone, making a face as he did, his hands flopping about before him.

"Now Jack, you know she really likes you." Will said laughing at Jack's antics.

"Funny way o showin it William." Jack grumbled.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	12. Chapter 12

Norrington

Chapter 12

Much to James' relief the tour was almost at a conclusion. Between the rather haughty and uncharitable view in which Lord Davenport held his beloved Fort Charles, which the Lord made clear through various demeaning remarks during the tour, and Rose clinging rather scandalously to his arm, her bodice clearly visible every time he looked down at her, which he tried to do as little as possible and which she seemed to make a point of making him do much more than he was comfortable with, he was hot, irritable, and more than ready to return to his office. He had to constantly remind himself that no, he could not rip off his cravat and hurl it across the room, nor do anything in the same manner with his coat, nor any other article of clothing he was wearing at the time.

As they once again reached the main foyer Lord Davenport gave him a very slight bow and said, "Well, if we are done here I really must be off about some business matters that have waited long enough. Come along Rose. Commodore, good day to you."

"Shall I see you at the Governor's tonight Commodore?" Rose asked in a silky tone.

"I am afraid I will not be able to attend Miss Davenport, perhaps some other time?" James said really not thinking about what he was saying, just wanting desperately to retreat to his office.

"I will make sure of that Commodore, have no doubt." Rose said as she smiled coquettishly at James, and then giving him one last parting glimpse of her cleavage as she curtsied to him, turned and left with her Father.

James watched as they exited the Fort. He let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding, closed his eyes tightly, put his fingers to the bridge of his nose and pinched. And that's the way he stood until Theo appeared at his side several minutes later and said quietly, "Tea?"

"Tea!" James answered as he headed for his office taking the stairs two or three at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There!" Elizabeth said triumphantly, "That should do it." She stepped out from between Jack and the large mirror on her dressing table watching Jack's face with amusement as he caught the first glance of the new him.

"Lizzie," Jack said not liking what he was seeing a bit, his hands flopping about agitatedly as he spoke, "I didn't realize when I agreed with this little plan of yours that you had intentions of metamorphosin me person into someone even I'd have trouble recognizing. You've done away with all and sundry of me distinguishments that make me….me luv."

"But you are not you Jack; you are Sir Jack Taylor, owner of your own fleet of ships." Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"I'll not be wearin the wig Lizzie." Jack said warningly as he raised his hand to pull said wig from his head. Elizabeth grabbed his hand before he could do just that and said in her own warning tone, "You agreed to do what ever was necessary to do the job Jack. And that does include wearing the wig."

"I don't remember that." Jack said with a pout.

"Well you did and you are not going to back out now!" Elizabeth said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Now," she said in a much cheerier tone as she saw Jack was not going to continue the argument. "Let's see how well these clothes fit shall we?"

"Don't see as I have a choice now do I?" Jack said still pouting.

"No you don't, now stand up and get out of those and into these." Elizabeth replied firmly, pointing from what Jack was wearing to the clothes she had draped over her arm.

Before Elizabeth, who hadn't actually been thinking when she said what she had said could react Jack got a bit of a leering smirk on his face and seeing his chance for a little pay back stood up and began to unbutton his breeches, "Aye luv, always knew ya was curious."

It only took Elizabeth a few moments before she caught onto what was about to happen. She debated for another few moments about calling his bluff, and then remembering just who she was dealing with here whirled around turning her back to Jack and said, "Really Jack, have you no shame?"

"Not that I've ever happened across in any noticeable measure luv." Jack said smiling at her back as he stepped out of his breeches and stepped over to take the clothes out of Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth heard the sounds of clothing being removed and other clothing being donned.

"There luv all prim and proper now, all tucked and buttoned and covered, turn around and give us a look and tell old Jack what ya think."

Elizabeth gave a quick glance over her shoulder just to make sure he was telling the truth, and then turning fully around to face him couldn't believe the change in the man. His own Mother wouldn't recognize him. He stood there in what she could only describe as a regal stance, back stiff, head tilted back haughtily as he stood looking up and off to his left, one foot a bit in front of the other. The dark blue velvet coat and breeches fit him perfectly, the silver embroidered waist coat and the white lacy shirt set off the ensemble. The stockings and shiny black shoes with the silver buckles added to the overall effect he was giving off. He had found a silver headed cane from somewhere, oh yes that was her Father's cane that she had borrowed a few weeks ago to dislodge the mouse she thought sure was lurking behind her wardrobe, and was resting it on the floor as he stood there looking every bit the poncy ship owner.

"My God Jack, if you can manage to talk as fancy as you look this just may work." Elizabeth said happily.

"Are you addressing me Madame? I think you rather forward in your manner as we have yet to be properly introduced." Jack replied in a very well done snobbish aristocratic tone as he looked down his nose at her. "Perhaps your secretary should contact my secretary and a proper meeting could be arranged. Of course I will forgive you as these climes no doubt have a large part in bringing about such unforgivable missteps in social etiquette on your part Madame."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth said with glee, "This is going to work out perfectly!"

As they stood there smiling at each other Will came in and stopped dead in his tracks taking a moment or two before he realized who he was looking at, "Jack? I can't believe it, you look so……..unlike you." was all he could manage.

"Well, I have some arrangements about this evening that I need to make clear...to discuss with Father. If you will excuse me I will see you both later." She started to leave and then turned and said, "Jack, it might be best if you stayed here rather than wandering about in that outfit." He only gave her a sly smile in return, and seeing that was the only answer she was going to get from him she shot Will a _you better be by his side and keep him here or else look _as she left.

As the door closed Jack smiled a wide glittering smile and wiggling his fingers about in anticipation said, "So dear William shall we be off?"

"Jack you heard Elizabeth, if we leave it will only cause her becoming upset and that won't work out in a pleasant way for either one of us."

"Trifles William," Jack said scoffingly as he headed for the door. He opened the door and looked out cautiously to make sure Elizabeth hadn't done something sneaky like linger in the hall hoping to catch him leaving. Not seeing her he turned to William with a flutter of his hands and a wide smile and said, "Are you coming William?"

"Do I have a choice?" Will said sullenly knowing before it happened what this was going to lead to.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	13. Chapter 13

Norrington

Chapter 13

As Jack sashayed down the hall towards the stairs followed closely by William he happened to catch his reflection in one of the gaudy mirrors that seemed to hang everywhere in the Governor's mansion.

"Hummm." He said thoughtfully tapping his chin as he stopped and turned to look full on at himself.

"How did you manage to talk Elizabeth into leaving the beard Jack?" Will asked as he watched Jack eye himself in the mirror.

"Weren't easy William I'll tell you that. Had her heart set on wackin it off, had the razor all positioned and ready ta strike as it were. Took a bit of fast talking and the swearin to the fact that even poncy men who own a fleet of ships from time to time have beards, and assured her it was part of me charm. She finally settled on just removing the beads and trimmin it up a bit." As Jack finished speaking he pulled several beads from his pocket and commenced to replacing what he could into the now shortened braids he had fashioned. "Aye," he said with a smile turning towards Will from the mirror, "Much more better."

"If you say so Jack." Will said dubiously.

"Come along young William, can you hear that?" Jack said holding his hands up wiggling his fingers about and cocking his head to the side as if listening to something.

"Hear what Jack?" Will said not hearing anything but the sounds of the house and doubting that was what Jack was talking about.

Jack gave him a glittering smile as he fluttered his hands about and leaned towards him and answered almost in a whisper, "Adventure dear lad, adventure." then swayed off down the hall.

"But Jack," Will said more to himself than Jack, "Is it the kind of adventure we are going to be happy about afterwards?" and headed off after the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James entered his office and didn't even pause to remove his jacket. He headed straight for the brandy decanter deriding himself under his breath every step of the way, "Good Lord James what have you come to? It's not even the noon hour yet! And I suppose you will ignore your two drink limit yet once again! Get a hold of yourself man or you will find yourself no longer Commodore but a scurrilous deck hand on some decrepit trawler somewhere." He finished this last as he poured himself a glass of the liquid and downed it in one swallow. Fortunately Theo arrived, knocked and entered with the tea just then. Eyeing the Commodore and the empty glass in his hand he said, "If I may speak freely?" and as James nodded he continued, "I hardly think that is the answer to your problems James. In fact that route will only prove to acerbate said problems."

"I was not intending on getting drunk Theo." James said in self defense.

"That's usually when it happens James, because you always think just one more won't hurt. Believe me you'd be better off with the tea." He said as he held the cup out for James.

James sighed heavily and murmured, "Perhaps you're right Theo." He took the cup and walking over to his desk sat down and began sipping the tea.

"Is there something you want to talk about Commodore?" Theo asked quietly.

"No." James said quickly, then reconsidering that this man had been by his side for more years than he cared to count and had proven himself a true friend more than should have been necessary amended his reply, "If you have the time to listen Theo, yes maybe I do need to talk this out." And then with a wisp of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth continued, "Better pour out my troubles to you than pour more brandy in my glass."

Theo settled himself into a chair across from James and with an encouraging smile motioned for James to continue.

James set his cup on the desk, leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of him. Looking at the ceiling and letting out a deep breath and taking in another began, "Women Theo, women would seem to be my trial in life."

"As they are with most of us James." Theo said with a smile.

"Is there any way to figure out what they are truly about?" James said as he lowered his eyes to meet Theo's.

"If there is I've not stumbled across it in all my dealings with them James. I'm not sure I will be able to help but I am more than willing to lend a sympathetic ear." He paused as he waited for James to continue.

James tapped his steepled fingers against his lips a few times before going on, "On the one hand there is Miss Rose Davenport Theo, a fine comely woman with a bit of a tendency towards forwardness in her deportment and actions. I must admit I find certain of her _qualities_ entrancing yet I am at a loss as to her reasons for focusing her attention on me. Is it me or the rank and station she is attracted to?" after a pause in which he looked longingly towards the brandy decanter but picked up his tea instead he continued, "And then there is Mrs. Turner. Are her actions due to her feelings and concern for my person or her jealousy over things that may have happened between her and Rose in the past?" He took a sip of the tea and set it back on the desk. "So you see some small bit of my quandary Theo. Now the question is what do I do about any of it?" He said as he spread his hands in a wide arc.

Theo did not answer right away; in fact James thought he might not answer at all. Finally he started to speak, "James I don't have an answer for you, I would say trust your instincts but since I know for a fact you have not dealt with a number of worldly women and under the current circumstances seeing as you are dealing with what we shall term politely as a very worldly womanly woman on one hand your instincts might be a bit under siege so to speak by her very overwhelming female charms and not to be relied on. I would however offer up the fact that you have known Mrs. Turner most of her life and should be able to judge whether she is acting out of personal concern for you or jealousy of Miss Davenport." And seeing the look James was giving him added, "Maybe not." After a pause he said with a smile, "I seem to be no help at all James."

"On the contrary Theo, you have lent a sympathetic ear to my ramblings." And then added only half jokingly, "Perhaps I should ready the Dauntless and sail away leaving this all behind."

"That is an option James, although I've not known you to be a quitter. No I think you will stay here and see this through." Theo replied with a smile.

"I guess you're right Theo, somehow I will resolve all this, even if it sends me to Bedlam, which at the moment I think it might." James said once again only half joking.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	14. Chapter 14

Norrington Chapter 14

Norrington 

Chapter 14

James spent the rest of the day trying to diminish the pile of paperwork on his desk, pausing every once and a while to cast a longing glance at the brandy, and then give himself a mental talking to about not giving in and just where that path led if he was weak enough to give in. There was a knock on the door and at James call of 'Enter' Lt. Groves and Lt. Gillette both stepped into his office.

He had known both of them long enough to tell by the expressions on their faces and the civilian clothes they were wearing that they were probably up to something.

Giving him a salute they looked at each other and Andrew nodded to Theo and Theo started to speak.

"Permission to speak freely Sir." 

"As if it would do me any good not to grant that request Theo." James said wearily.

Theo smiled and continued, "James it has come to my attention and therefore Andrew's attention as well that you are in need of a little rest and relaxation."

"Am I to assume you two have come up with some method for me to acquire this rest and relaxation?" James said knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"Indeed we have James." Andrew answered with a smile at Theo.

"And I would assume that no manner of threat nor refusal that I might pronounce would change your course as to seeing I participate in this rest and relaxation you have come up with?" James said already knowing the answer to this as well.

"See Andrew, I told you he would catch right on." Theo said with a smile at James and a wink at Andrew.

"We have a destination in mind James. As soon as you have changed into more suitable clothing we can be off." Andrew said with a grin. As James opened his mouth to protest Andrew added, "And we will not take no for an answer James, we all know you keep a spare set of civilian clothes here in your office and you would be well just to go change. You know how persistent Theo can be when he has his mind made up to something as he has this." 

James waved a hand at his desk and said, "I'm sorry gentlemen, I couldn't possibly neglect this paperwork to go off gallivanting to who knows where with you two." 

"Ah, but we've already thought of that Commodore. Andrew and I shall help you whittle those stacks down to a manageable size tomorrow." Theo said, "Now no more excuses, go change." 

James sat there for a moment considering coming up with a few more excuses before he gave in but with a smile got to his feet and went to the partition in the corner which hid the cot he used when he worked late and spent the night in his office instead of going home. He also had a small dresser there with several changes of clothing. He took a pair of breeches and a shirt out of said dresser, slipped out of his uniform, folding it neatly and laying it on the cot, and into the clothes. After a moments hesitation he removed his wig as well and placed it on the wig stand. He leaned over and looking into the small mirror on the dresser removed the tie from his hair, ran his fingers through straightening it as best he could and retied it. He stepped around the partition and said, "Very well gentlemen, lead on to the rest and relaxation."

Theo and Andrew gave him big smiles and each put a hand on his shoulders and headed him off through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack, we will miss the dinner if we stay here too much longer." Will said as he sat at the table in the corner of the tavern beside the man and watched him finish off another mug of rum. Not only had they left the Governor's mansion against his better judgment, they had come to this tavern. Will could already hear the ranting coming from Elizabeth. And to be late for the dinner would just give her more fuel to feed the ranting. 

"I've no intention of missin the bonny dinner young William, nor the chance ta meet this Rose you've both been telling me about." Jack said as he waved his mug about. "One more and off we'll…………." Jack stopped in mid sentence and stared at the door to the tavern.

Will looked in the direction of Jack's gaze wondering what sight could have been such a surprise to have possibly managed to stop the man in mid sentence.

Will wished he wouldn't have looked. He groaned and dropped his head as he thought to himself, "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Now that's interestin." Jack said, his fingers idly playing with the beads in his beard. "Hmmm." He said, his fingers beginning to remove the beads. "I wonder?" he mumbled to himself. He tucked the beads in a pocket, straightened himself up in his chair and whispered to Will, "Funny ole world innit." 

Will didn't have time to reply because Lt. Groves had spotted him and was fast approaching the table with Gillette and the Commodore in tow.

"Mr. Turner, what a surprise seeing you here." Theo said with a smile as he approached. "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh by all means Lt. the more the merrier, don't imagine things could get much better than this." Will stated miserably.

Theo looked at him strangely for a moment and then motioned the others with him to take a seat.

James sat opposite Jack and stared at him, having the feeling he should know him from somewhere but not being able to come up with where that would be. Jack stared back with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Turner, perhaps you would care to introduce your companion." James said, his eyes never leaving Jack's.

"This is Sir.. Sir…" Wiliam stuttered and was interrupted by Jack.

"Sir Jonathan Taylor. And you would be?" Jack said in a well affected haughty tone, an expression to match.

"I am Commodore James Norrington. I don't believe I've heard of you _Sir _Taylor, what is your business in Port Royal?" James said almost as haughtily.

Jack made a face and answered, "I have heard of you Commodore." as if that were a bad thing, and then continued, "And what business is it of yours what my business here in Port Royal is?" Jack said this almost challengingly but was having a hard time keeping the humor out of his tone and the smile off his face, realizing the Commodore didn't recognize him. He would have to give Elizabeth credit; she had done a good job with his disguise even if it was all he could do to keep from ripping the bloody wig off his head, something he would do at the earliest opportunity.

James straightened visibly in his chair at the words and the tone the man used, "I assure you _Sir_ Taylor, being the ranking Royal Naval Officer here in Port Royal everything that goes on here is my business!" 

"You need to find yerself a girl." Jack said under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" James said not hearing the man's words clearly and thinking he must have misunderstood what he thought he had heard.

"Shipping, shipping is my business here Commodore." Jack said again using the arrogant haughty tone. "I have come on business with the Governor, about shipping."

"And speaking of the Governor," Will said, taking the opportunity to interject, "We are expected at dinner and really should be on our way _Sir Taylor_." He grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him out of his chair and headed him for the door by getting behind him and pushing him, "Commodore, Lt Groves, Lt. Gillette so nice to see you and so sorry we can't stay, but you know how Governor Swann gets when he's kept waiting." Will cast back over his shoulder at the men as they sat there staring.

As they stepped out in the street Jack managed to wiggle out of Will's grasp, "What are ya doin William? I was havin fun! Wasn't anywhere near ready ta leave!" he said poutily looking at Will.

"We have to go Jack, I will have enough of Elizabeth's anger to deal with already! I don't want to pile more on top of it by being late for dinner."

"Anybody ever tell ya yer a bit of a stick William?" Jack said still pouting but walking along side Will as they headed towards the Governor's.

"Because I don't like having my wife yell at me or see two of my friends slice each other up with swords I was foolish enough to make for them?" William said irritably.

"Don't think we would have come anywhere near slicing each other up William." Jack replied childishly.

"Oh you would have found a way to aggravate the Commodore to that point Jack, I have no doubt." Will answered.

"No I wouldn't have." Jack replied.

"Yes you would have." 

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't"……….

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

7


	15. Chapter 15

Norrington Chapter 15

Norrington 

Chapter 15

Andrew, Theo, and James watched the two men's rather hasty departure from the tavern. 

"That was a bit strange don't you think?" Theo said as he returned his attention to the mug in front of him.

"Well it was Turner after all; no telling what was in his mind." Andrew answered with a shrug as he picked his mug up and took a drink.

"Tell me something gentlemen." James said as he continued to look towards the door from which the two men had departed, "Did that man with Mr. Turner look familiar to either one of you?"

"Can't say I really noticed James." Andrew answered.

"None of that James, we are here for rest and relaxation which means no Commodorely business will be discussed until tomorrow morning." Then straightening in his chair and doing his best Commodore imitation he added, "Do I make myself clear?" Then pointing at the untouched mug sitting in front of James added with a bit of humor, "Now drink." 

James continued to look at the exit for a moment or two longer, unable to shake the nagging feeling that he knew that man from somewhere. Then shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts he turned back to the table, picked up his mug, and with a smile said, "Very well gentlemen, to rest and relaxation." He took a drink thinking to himself there would be plenty of time later to find out about Sir Jonathan Taylor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked along Will said, "Why did you tell them your name was Jonathan Taylor? I thought Elizabeth said you were going to be Jack Taylor?"

"So she did young William. However since it was yer dear Lizzie that said it and as I have always been partial to the name Jonathan, kind of rolls off your tongue you know, I took it upon me onsies ta decide otherwise. Savvy?" Then continuing, "William, I'll bet you didn't know this, I'll bet you didn't know I was in fact at one time going to be _Captain Jonathan Sparrow_." Jack said grandly as he stopped and rocked back on his heels and wiggled his fingers about in front of him. 

"So why aren't you then?" Will said not sure if Jack was just pulling his leg.

"Think about it Will," Jack said poking Will in the chest with his fingers as he leaned into Will's face. "The answer should be as clear as mud."

Will leaned back as far as he could away from the liquor coming from Jack's breath and said a bit snarkily. "I don't know Jack, too hard to spell?" 

Jack rocked back away from Will and gave him a wide-eyed surprised look, then smiled and fluttered his fingers about and said, "Very good William, perhaps Elizabeth is not a totally bad influence on you after all. But that is not the answer to me question. No dear William the simple fact is, and I'm sure you would have come up with it if given enough thinkin room," and then after a pause, "or perhaps not so I'll tell ya and not put ya through all that rackin of brains and all. No William, the fact is that Jack is a much more piratey soundin name than Jonathan."

"If you say so Jack." Will said with a shrug as he and Jack headed off once again down the sidewalk.

"See there William, now you have to admit that does sound a bit more piratey rollin off yer tongue." Jack said in a pleased tone of voice.

"This won't be good." Will said a few minutes later as he and Jack approached the walk in front of the Governor's mansion and saw Elizabeth headed towards them.

"Where have you two been?" she hissed at them, then leaning towards Jack and smelling the alcohol on his breath said accusingly, "You've been drinking."

"'M always drinkin luv." Jack replied with a flop of his hands and a smile that reflected the lantern light from the pillars by the walk.

Turning to Will she poked him in the chest with a finger and said angrily, "You let him do this knowing how important this dinner was?"

"I didn't _let_ him do anything Elizabeth, you know how Jack is. Short of tying him up I couldn't stop him." Will said lamely.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it now I suppose." She said thoughtfully, and then continued, "I have explained to Father that Jack would be joining us tonight. I also explained that due to the company that would be present and not wishing to embarrass the Governor that Jack wished to appear to be something other than a privateer. Father agreed to go along with it, thinking it was just another quirk in Jack's personality." Elizabeth smiled as she said the last.

"Quirks? Quirks? I don't have quirks to me person do I? What quirks have I got to me person?" Jack said in an offended tone looking back and forth between Will and Elizabeth.

"Let's not worry about that now Jack, there are too many to go into at the time anyway. Right now we need to introduce you to Miss Rose Davenport and let you do your job." Elizabeth said as she straightened Jack's clothes and wig a bit and took him by the arm and heading him up the walk. As they entered the mansion Jack's eyes began wandering about the room. Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in his ear, "None of that Jack, it's very rude to pillage your host's property."

Jack tried to look aghast as he replied, "The thought barely crossed me mind luv."

Elizabeth didn't answer as her Father, Lord Davenport, and Rose were coming out of the library and walking over to them.

"Oh good Elizabeth, I'm glad to see you are here." With a slight nod at Will he said, "Mr. Turner, you as well." Looking at Jack he said, "Perhaps you'd care to introduce your guest to our other guests Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth started to speak, "Lord Davenport this is Sir…."

Jack interrupted her stepping forward with a nod of his head to Lord Davenport, "Sir Jonathan Taylor, Lord Davenport. I own a fleet of merchant ships and am here to negotiate with Governor Swann at his convenience as to certain matters of trade with this fine city. " Jack said in an aristocratic tone as he shook the man's hand. Even though his eyes were on Lord Davenport he didn't miss the calculating expression that flittered across Rose's face at the mention of his fleet of ships. Then casting his eyes to Rose said, "And who might this be?"

Lord Davenport spoke up, "This is my daughter Rose Sir Taylor."

Rose offered her hand to Jack, Jack took her hand in his and squeezed it a bit before bending slightly and bringing it to his lips and touching said lips lightly to the back of it and holding it there perhaps just a bit longer than was proper. No one but Jack and Rose seemed to notice, but that was all right with Jack as Rose was the one that was supposed to notice.

As he straightened up and let go of her hand his eyes met hers and he could tell he'd already made an impression on the woman.

Dinner was announced then and Rose stepped over beside Jack, slid her hand under his arm, and with much batting of eyes and flirtatious smiling as she leaned into him said, "Would you care to escort me in to dinner Sir Taylor?" 

The corners of his lips curled up a bit as he looked into her eyes and said, "It would be my honor Miss Davenport." 

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	16. Chapter 16

Norrington Chapter 16

Norrington

Chapter 16

Jack escorted Rose to her chair and gallantly pulled it out and as she sat down helped her scoot up to the table. He walked around the table to where Elizabeth was indicating he should sit. He was directly across from Rose, and William who was next to him was across from Elizabeth who had taken the seat next to Rose. Governor Swann was at one end of the table and Lord Davenport on the other.

As the servants began pouring wine in the goblets Governor Swann began to speak, "I trust that you young people will find some way of entertaining yourselves after dinner. Lord Davenport and I will be going over some business manners and shall be in the study."

"I am sure the company and the entertainment will more than suffice Governor." Rose said as she gave Jack a sultry look.

Jack raised his glass, winked, and took a sip of the wine.

Elizabeth let out a small huff at the display, Rose's continued forwardness grating on her nerves, but did not say anything as Lord Davenport chose that moment to address Jack.

"Sir Taylor, I do not believe I am familiar with your shipping concerns. Where do you do business?"

"Are you familiar with a number of shipping concerns then Lord Davenport?" Jack answered in the aristocratic tone he had adopted.

"I am not for that matter Sir Taylor, although I have friends who are." The Lord answered.

"Then there is no surprise that you have not heard of me." Jack answered succinctly.

"No I would suppose not." Lord Davenport answered and let the conversation lull as the food was being brought out just then.

The conversation was sparse as each of them ate; only a few words as to the quality of the food and the attentiveness of the servants in keeping glasses filled being exchanged between the guests at the table and Governor Swann.

After dessert Governor Swann and Lord Davenport excused themselves and headed off for the study. They had barely left the room when Rose, giving Jack another sultry look, the same as she had been doing through out the entire meal, said, "I'm sure there is a lovely breeze coming off the ocean tonight Sir Taylor."

Jack paused a moment taking a last sip of wine and thinking it could only be her foot running up and down the inside of his calf as he couldn't really imagine Lizzie doing anything of the sort, and he was almost sure it wasn't Will, before he set his glass down and said, "I'm sure the verandah would be the best place to take advantage… of such Miss Davenport. Would you care to accompany me?"

She smiled a rather wicked smile and replied, "I thought you'd never ask Sir Taylor."

Jack rose from his chair and walked around the table to assist Rose out of hers. She wrapped her arm under his and leaning against him led him towards the double doors leading out to the verandah.

It was all Elizabeth could do to keep from screaming and tearing her hair out at the brazen display Rose was putting on. The only thing that kept her from doing such was the fact that it was Jack she was trying to seduce and he would soon put her in her place. Give her a bit of her own medicine as it were. She rolled her eyes at William in disgust who shrugged in reply.

"Are we going to join them on the verandah Elizabeth?" he asked innocently.

"No we are not, although I'd like nothing more than to go out there and give her what for!" Elizabeth huffed angrily.

"Then I suppose it would be all right for me to have another glass of your Father's fine wine?" Will asked.

"Oh honestly Will, yes by all means have another glass." Elizabeth said with irritation, giving him a glowering look.

Elizabeth sat there fuming for several minutes before flouncing out of her chair and over to one of the elegant floor to ceiling windows that looked out on the verandah. She pulled the edge of the heavy velvet drape back trying to surreptitiously peek to see if she could see where the couple was and just what they were up to out there.

"Elizabeth, they will see you." William said with a bit of alarm as he saw what she was up to.

"Hush William, they are too busy with each other to notice me." She shot back giving him a withering look. As she returned her gaze to the verandah she let out a _hrumph_.

"What's going on?" Will said with interest as he went to join Elizabeth at the window, pulling the drape back a bit and peeking out over the top of Elizabeth's head.

"I can't believe she would be so bold as to be doing that!" Will said a bit aghast.

"Oh believe it William; she will resort to anything to get what she's after." Elizabeth spat out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack couldn't keep the glimmer of a smile off his face as the woman leaned into him and casually ran her hand up and down his arm as they stood by the wide balustrade that enclosed the verandah.

"So Sir Taylor, you have your own fleet of ships?" Rose purred.

"A small fleet to be sure Miss Davenport but a fine one." Jack replied.

"Call me Rose Sir Taylor." Rose said as she began running her hands up both his arms.

"Very well Rose, then you must call me Ja…er Jonathan." Jack grimaced a bit at his almost flub.

"All right Jonathan." She said as her hands moved from his arms to make a brief run up and down his chest and then up to his shoulders where they rested.

She was pressed quite firmly against him now and he had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to burst from him. He couldn't believe how easy this had been so far. The woman was falling into his trap with amazing speed. "Well," he though to himself with a mental chuckle, "I am _Captain Jack Sparrow_ after all." He returned his attention to Rose once again when it appeared she was trying to press herself even closer to him, her face inches from his, her eyes beckoning to him, promising all manner of pleasure awaiting him. Before he could stop the impulse his lips lowered to hers and he heard her moan meet his own somewhere between them. He admonished himself mentally, telling himself he better be in control of said self or who knows what manner of trouble this woman would turn out to be. He said this to himself as he continued to deepen the kiss between them, all the time telling himself he really should be ceasing the kiss rather than intensifying it, which he assured himself he would do in just a moment….. well perhaps one more moment then or the moment after this one as it were………..

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	17. Chapter 17

Norrington Chapter 17

Norrington

Chapter 17

"I am going out there!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Elizabeth you put him up to this, you can't interrupt now." Will said as he grabbed her shoulder.

She stood there for a moment and then said, "You are right William, I can't interrupt no matter how much I would love to throttle that woman."

"I'm sure Jack knows what he's doing." Will said in a comforting tone.

"He better or I'll throttle him too." Elizabeth said only half joking as she returned to her vantage point at the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We really should go back inside. I'm sure Elizabeth and her husband are wondering why we've been out here so long." Rose said as she trailed kisses down Jack's neck, her arms around him underneath his coat.

Jack took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the woman and then holding her away from him a bit said, "Perhaps you are right Rose." He stepped to her side, offered her his arm and said, "Shall we go in then?" As they walked Jack mulled over just what had happened here, telling himself he would have to be much more in control of himself if this was to turn out as planned. The woman had gotten to him and he couldn't afford for that to happen again.

They entered through the patio doors and saw Elizabeth and William standing in the middle of the room with guilty looks on their faces.

Rose smirked at Elizabeth as she said in a sugary sweet tone, "We didn't interrupt anything did we? You weren't up to something were you Elizabeth?"

"No more than you Rose." Elizabeth replied in a matching overly sweet tone.

"Now Elizabeth, what would make you think I was up to anything?" Rose said as she leaned into Jack, batted her eyes at him flirtatiously and then looked back at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth started to retort but the feel of William's hand on her arm kept said retort from reaching her lips. She just smiled at Rose as cattily as she could.

"Well anybody up for a bit more wine?" William said trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"A fine ideal Mr. Turner." Jack said, "You must give my compliments to your Father Mrs. Turner for stocking such a fine vintage."

Elizabeth answered Jack without ever taking her eyes off Rose, "I will be sure and let him know you approve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now James, we are not going to allow you to leave already. We've barely been here long enough to loosen up that stuffy exterior of yours, and it would surely be criminal to leave without doing at least that." Theo said as he poured more liquor into each of the mugs sitting on the table, managing to do it without spilling more than a bit on the table.

"Really gentlemen, I have an early morning and need to go home." James said although his protests were only half hearted.

"James, Theo is right, you owe it to yourself to enjoy tonight, you don't allow yourself this indulgence nearly enough and we are bound and determined to make sure you do just that tonight. And besides we already promised to help you out with that mound on your desk, with the three of us working at it we should get it done in no time at all." Andrew interjected.

"Alright, for a bit more and then I am going home. And we will pray that all and sundry will be understanding and forgiving when receiving what appears to be paperwork completed by an incompetent Commodore who allowed his Lieutenants to keep him out till all hours of the night carousing most inappropriately and finishing said paperwork clearly under the influence of a monstrous hangover. " James said as he picked up his mug and drank.

Andrew and Theo raised their mugs in the air and winked at each other. Theo said, "A toast to a bit more."

Andrew leaned towards Theo and mouthed, "And a bit more after that." And they touched mugs and drank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anybody up for a game of whist?" William said hopefully, trying to engage Rose and Elizabeth into something other than a staring contest.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Jack said, smiling at Will's discomfort.

"Elizabeth, you do have a deck of cards around here don't you?" William said hoping the answer would not be no.

Elizabeth glared at Will who gave her a pleading look in return, "I suppose I can find a deck of cards around here somewhere." She said irritably and then almost stomped out of the room.

William stood there watching Elizabeth exit the room thinking that later he would probably pay for ending the little staring match with Rose.

"So Mr. Turner, I hear you are a Blacksmith by trade." Jack said sounding as aristocratic as he could while stifling a laugh, "You have your own shop then?"

"At present no, but I am intending to buy the shop I work in from my employer who is thinking of retiring in the near future." Will answered giving Jack a thankful look for breaking another uncomfortable silence that had arisen at Elizabeth's indecorous exit.

"A Blacksmith? That hardly gives you the chance to provide for Elizabeth in the manner she is used to does it?" Rose said ungraciously. "But then I suppose that is why you are living here instead of setting up your own household."

Both men stared at Rose. Will's face started to color a bit at the insult. Jack suddenly did not find her as attractive as he had just a few minutes ago.

"I'm sure Mr. Turner is a fine Blacksmith and does a good job of providing for Mrs. Turner. There is no shame in a young married couple accepting a bit of help from those willing to provide such help. Not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouths Rose, that doesn't make them less worthy of respect." Jack said in a serous tone.

Rose looked surprised as Jack spoke and not wanting to further his annoyance with her immediately began to apologize, "I'm sorry Mr. Turner, I didn't mean for that to sound insulting. I hope you will forgive me." Her tone was meant to sound sincere but fell short of the mark.

William chose to ignore the fact that she didn't mean a word of the apology to forgo any further ill feelings. Graciously he said, "I accept your apology Miss Davenport."

"And just what is she apologizing to you for William?" Elizabeth asked as she came back in the room with a deck of cards in her hand looking from Will to Rose and back again waiting for someone to tell her just what was going on.

"Let's all have a drink, what say you to that?" Jack said fluttering his hands about, not realizing he was not acting nor sounding much like a poncy ship owner at the moment.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	18. Chapter 18

Norrington Chapter 18

Norrington

Chapter 18

Elizabeth stood there looking back and forth between Will and Rose, waiting for one of them to answer her. Finally Will spoke in a tone that was meant to convey to her not to blow this out of proportion.

"It's nothing Elizabeth, a slip of the tongue is all. It's been taken care of, no need to worry about it now."

Elizabeth wanted desperately to know what had been said, but she did manage to get herself under control and keep quiet. After all it would not be beneficial for her or her plan to get an argument going right now. Jack seemed to have things well in hand and that was what was important at the time. Even if it wasn't her doing it, and how she wished it could be her, Rose was going to get what she deserved.

"Shall we play cards?" she said as she forced a smile across her face.

"A grand idea lu….Mrs. Turner." Jack said, again almost making a flub.

Rose looked at him a bit questioningly, she had noticed the earlier fluttering of fingers that had been done which to her had seemed a bit unusual, and what appeared to be a couple of almost slip ups in speech. She would have to keep an eye on this man as he might not be what he appeared to be, but then again she really didn't know him all that well and it might be perfectly normal for him to do such things. It would bear watching though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One more for the road James?" Andrew said with a slight slur to his words.

"I believe you said that before the last three rounds Andrew." James replied, his normally clear enunciation also affected by a bit of slurring.

"Nonsense James, I think you are hearing things that aren't being said by a single person at this table." Theo said, and although he was inebriated it came out fairly clearly or at least sounded like it was clear to the two men at the table with him, although if either one of them had been asked to repeat it they would have been hard pressed to do such other than the _nonsense James_ part, and even that might be up for debate.

James shifted in his chair a bit, he was enjoying himself, sitting here with his Lieutenants whom he had known and trusted since they had all been midshipmen together. He did however feel guilty to a certain degree for allowing himself to enjoy himself as much as he had. He was after all Commodore of Fort Charles, and had responsibilities to those at the Fort and in Port Royal which hardly included a night of drunken revelry. The alcohol had dulled his senses a bit although he did feel a bit guilty that he didn't feel as guilty as he knew he should else he would have already headed home. He sighed a bit as he raised his mug and said to himself, "One more for the road", took a long drink and as he lowered the mug smiled as Andrew and Theo began harmonizing at the top of their lungs on _I Am a Rambling Sailor_.

He joined in the singing a few moments later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Governor Swann and Lord Davenport came out of the study just as the game of whist was ending.

"Rose, I'm sorry to keep you so long. I hope you have been enjoying yourself." Her Father said. "You needn't have stayed, I'm sure one of the servants would have escorted you home."

"I'm fine Father, and I have had a most enjoyable time." Rose said giving Jack a flirtatious look.

Jack gave her a slight smile and a wink in return, doing his best to remember that in order to sway this woman away from the Commodore he would have to continue to act like he was somewhat besotted with her. He also had to admit Elizabeth had been right about the Commodore's ability to deal with this woman, he couldn't.

"So Weatherby, we shall see you on Saturday next." Lord Davenport said as he and Rose stood at the door waiting for their carriage to be brought around.

"Yes indeed Arthur, should be a wonderful party." Weatherby answered with a smile.

"Ah the carriage, till Saturday then." Lord Davenport said as he took Rose by the arm and headed down the walk.

Governor Swann turned and headed back down the hall towards the stairs, as he passed by he called in, "It's late and I am off to bed. Good night Elizabeth, Mr. Turner, Mr. Spa..er…Captain Sp…er….Sir Spar…er…..Sir Cap…..er …well good night."

As his footsteps disappeared up the stairs Elizabeth said, "So Jack, was I right about her?"

"Aye luv, that ya were, she's a piece of work alright. Nothin _I_ can't handle ya understand bein as I am _Captain Jack Sparrow_, but I'm afraid the Commodore would have been in way over his head with this one."

"Now all we have to do is hope the Commodore won't recognize you next Saturday night at the party." Elizabeth stated.

Will and Jack looked at each other, Will with a 'oh no here it comes' look and Jack with a wide glittering smile.

"No worries luv, already been taken care of." Jack said merrily with a flopping around of his hands.

"What do you mean Jack?" Elizabeth asked looking back and forth between the two men.

"Seems we've already had the pleasure of runnin in to said Commodore as it were."

"You took the chance of ruining this whole thing by going looking for James?" Elizabeth said aghast taking several steps towards Jack.

"Nay luv, wasn't lookin for him at all, he happened upon us." Jack answered with a casual flop of his hand although he was casting a wary eye at Elizabeth as she approached.

"In the tavern?" Elizabeth said, taking a few more steps towards Jack until she was right in front of him.

"Aye luv, the tavern."

"And what would you have done if he would have recognized you Jack?"

"The point is he didn't luv so no worries." Was Jack's flippant answer.

"No the point is that you can't run around doing things to jeopardize the situation Jack." Elizabeth said, the anger rising in her tone.

"The point is that he didn't recognize me so all's good for Saturday night." Jack said rocking back on his heels and fluttering his fingers and then leaning in to Elizabeth's space and pointing his index fingers at her.

Elizabeth poked him in the chest as she said a little threateningly, "All will not be good with _you_ Jack if you blow this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Distressingly clear luv." Jack said as he leaned back trying to avoid the finger pokes to his chest.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	19. Chapter 19

Norrington Chapter 19

Norrington

Chapter 19

The three of them left the Governor's mansion with Jack and Elizabeth chatting companionably as they walked towards home. Will was quiet enough that it caught Jack's attention and then Elizabeth's as well.

"Is there something the matter William?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hand on his arm and giving him a questioning look.

"I was just thinking maybe it's time we got a house of our own Elizabeth. Things are going well at the forge and I'm sure we have taken advantage of your Father long enough. We can't go on forever letting him provide a house, the maid, the laundress and all the rest that he provides. It just doesn't seem right." Will said thoughtfully.

"He enjoys giving us these things Will. And he doesn't think of it as us taking advantage of him. He does it all willingly." Elizabeth replied.

"But Elizabeth, it just isn't right. _I_ am your husband, _I_ should be providing for you. I know it wouldn't be in the manner you are accustomed to but it is still my duty." Will said gravely as he looked at Elizabeth.

"Oh William, what brought all this on? We talked about this at length and agreed that as soon as Mr. Brown retired we would buy the shop and then worry about getting our own house. Why all this change of heart all of the sudden?"

"I just think we need to have a place that is truly ours Elizabeth."

"And we will when the time is right William."

William didn't answer, he was too busy dwelling on what Rose had said tonight and wondering how many of the residents of Port Royal had been thinking or saying the very same thing.

Elizabeth started to say something else but Jack put his hand on her arm and whispered to her, "Luv, let it drop for the time."

She hesitantly nodded in agreement, deciding maybe this was not the time to be continuing this discussion, judging by the look on William's face. They could talk again when they had a little less wine and a little more sleep in their systems.

They entered the house, and William headed upstairs, his glum _goodnight_ called back over his shoulder proof he was still troubled. Elizabeth followed him a few minutes later, and Jack went to his room, took off the wig and fancy suit, donned his own clothes, put the beads back in his beard and headed off to the nearest tavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One more for the….for a….for…uh….for one more." Theo said tipsily as he raised his mug, slopping a bit of the contents onto the table as he did.

"A fine toast Theo to be sure." Andrew answered in a similarly tipsy tone as he raised his mug to meet Theo's. The two men drank, poured more into their mugs, and raised them once again. When he had his mug about half way to meeting Andrew's Theo stopped, looked around a bit confused and said, "Wasn't James with us?"

Andrew stopped his mug in midair as well, looked puzzled for a moment, sat his mug down clumsily on the table, leaned over precariously and looked under the table, righted himself with a bit of difficulty and said, "He doesn't seem to be down there. Must be in his office." raised his mug to his lips and drank.

Theo shrugged and raised his own mug and drank. As he put it back down on the table James, staggering a bit, returned to the table from where he had been answering natures call out in the alley, and sat down clumsily in his chair.

Theo and Andrew looked blurrily at him, then Theo, raising his mug once again said, "James, Andrew and I were just talking about you. Glad you decided to join us."

James looked a bit befuddled and replied, "I thought I had joined you."

"You weren't under the table a minute ago, nor in your office James." Andrew said as if this explained everything and poured more liquor into everyone's mugs.

"You were in my office?" James asked still a bit befuddled.

"No." Theo answered.

"Oh well then I'm glad I have decided to join you." James said with a bit of an inebriated smile.

"One more for……for…….well let's have another." Theo said.

They all raised their mugs, and with much of the contents of said mugs winding up on the table and floor instead of their mouths, drank to the toast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sashayed towards the tavern that sat near the Port Royal wharf, taking in the star filled sky and the night sounds of the harbor, a smile gracing his lips and a wordless tune hummed softly from him as the sights and sounds of some of his favorite things enveloped him. He had partaken of quite a bit of wine at the little get together, but rum was what he was wanting now. He flounced through the door of the tavern, stopped at the bar to order a mug, which he downed immediately, ordered another and then surveyed the room. His eyes widened a bit as he took in the sight of the last person he would have thought to be here in this tavern in the state of inebriation he appeared to be in. "Well, well, what have we here?" he thought to himself with a smile. "So our dear Commodore is not all shiny brocade and stick up his arse navy regulations after all. Now that's interestin." He drank the second mug, had the bartender refill it and give him a full bottle, watched as the Commodore's two companions headed drunkenly for the back door, picked the mug and bottle up and headed towards the table where the Commodore sat slouched in his chair. He sat down in a chair near the Commodore, put his feet up on the table, crossed his ankles, and waited for the man to notice his presence. It took a few moments once those emerald eyes were able to focus on him for the man behind them to decipher just whom it was he was looking at.

"You!" James said making it sound as much of a curse as he was able in his current state as he tried to sit up straight in his chair and find his sword, neither maneuver being met with any success. He finally gave up, slumped back in his chair, and mumbled something about surely being in Hell, which brought an even wider shiny grin to Jack's face.

"Far as I know Commodore, ya still be in this fine tavern." Jack said motioning with his mug and giving James a wink as he spoke.

"I doubt that Sparrow, else you would not be here. My worst nightmare has come true and I am surely in Hell." James replied sourly.

"Well then Commodore, seein as yer bound ta be thinkin that no reason not ta be havin another drink is there?" Jack said as he poured more rum into his and James' mugs.

"So it would seem." James answered as he picked up the replenished mug and drank.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	20. Chapter 20

Norrington Chapter 20

Norrington

Chapter 20

James stared at Jack for a few moments and said, "Why do you always come back to haunt me Sparrow? Surely you have better things to do? Pillaging and plundering in someone else's bit of the ocean perhaps?"

"Ah Commodore, couldn't be doin that, I'd hate ta be missin out on all that fine hospitality you've shown me in the past." Jack said as he flopped his hands about towards James.

"Indeed." James said with a snort.

"Now Commodore, if yer honest with yerself, which bein the fine upstanding personage ya are I have no doubts you would be mostly honest with yerself as it were, you'll admit you'd miss me sparkling personality and me other numerous engagin qualities as well." Jack said with a wink and a smile.

"Like a noxious oozing wound." James grumbled with vexation.

"See there James," Jack said with a smile, waving his mug about, "Knew you'd come around."

James grimaced at him then said, "You haven't told me why you're here."

"Ah, so I haven't." Jack said wiggling his fingers around.

"So?" James said after a few moments without an answer from Jack.

"So?" Jack replied questioningly, looking at James in a like manner.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" James said impatiently.

"Didn't I do that already?" Jack said with a puzzled look.

"No you did not." James replied with a bit of aggravation.

"Are ya sure bout that mate, cause I could have sworn I already did just that." Jack said looking at James dubiously.

"_Sparrow_, if you please, I have been sitting here the whole time and I assure you you have said no such thing." James huffed.

"Hummmm," Jack said tapping his chin, "It's Captain Sparrow by the by, and I coulda sworn I did, sure ya just didn't miss it amongst all the rum sloshin about in that head of yours mate?"

"Blast you Sparrow!" James said angrily, further words were cut off by the return of his lieutenants to the table and Andrew's sword being drawn and pointed at Jack's chest and Theo saying, "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked down at the sword and said uncomfortably, "Funny old world init, the fine Commodore and I was just discussin that very thing."

James closed his eyes for a moment trying to get some semblance of control over himself, opened them and said quietly, "Andrew put your sword away."

"But James, he's a pirate!" Andrew answered hotly, "And he's right here, we have him."

"Privateer." Jack interjected with a wave of his hand, "Just so ya know."

"Andrew, put your sword away……and sit down, the both of you." James said a bit louder.

"But James.." Andrew started.

"Lieutenant Gillette, put your sword away and sit down." James said with authority, and then added a bit less commanding, "Please Andrew just sit down."

Andrew took a long look at Jack, slowly put his sword away and took a seat beside Theo who had already done as James had requested. He did continue to shoot daggers across the table at Jack who smiled back in return which only succeeded in making Andrew's looks more daggery in intensity.

"Why are we tolerating his presence James, instead of arresting him?" Theo asked.

"Because Governor Swann has seen fit to tie our hands here and force us to tolerate him." James replied.

"Sir?" Theo said and went on with a bit of disbelieving in his tone, "Are you saying the Governor gave him a Letter of Marque? How could he?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Tuner had a great deal to do with it, but yes, that's exactly what he did. I was informed of it just a day or two ago." James said a bit sourly.

"Privateer." Jack said merrily pointing to himself as he looked at Andrew, "See, told ya."

"If you so much as look cross-eyed I'll see you clapped in irons, Letter of Marque or not…..pirate." Andrew said vehemently.

Jack gave him a pouty look and stuck his tongue out at him before taking a drink from his mug of rum.

"James, did you see that? Did you see what he just did? Please tell me I can slap the irons on him." Andrew said with agitation as he looked from James to Jack and back to James.

James rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and said dryly, "Unfortunately Mr. Gillette, sticking one's tongue out at a Naval Officer is not now, nor will probably ever be a hanging offence."

Jack smiled at Andrew and stuck his tongue out again.

"However," James continued, "If done repeatedly and in a manner that could be construed as intending to instigate or incite said Naval Officer to acts of rashness a certain Commodore could upon occasion and at his discretion declare said person under arrest for…….oh let's just say… for disrespect to a figure of authority for want of a better charge at present. A better reason for arrest, if needed, could no doubt be given at the proper time I'm sure. And said person might also want to take under advisement that it would be three Naval Officer's word against one pirate turned privateer's word." James said, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Captively clear Commdore." Jack said with a grimace.

"Good." James said with a nod. "Now Mr. Gillette, Mr. Groves, I would say it's time we were leaving. We do after all have a rather large stack of paperwork waiting on us in the morning." He rose from his chair, only a bit unsteadily, and was followed by Andrew and Theo. He paused a few steps away and said, "Good night Mr. Sparrow, sorry I can't say it's been a pleasure, but I'm sure you understand. By your leave Mr. Sparrow."

Jack started to stick his tongue out, thought better of it, and instead gave a weak flop of his hand instead.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	21. Chapter 21

Norrington Chapter 21

Norrington

Chapter 21

James, ever devoted to duty, well ever devoted if you discounted a very few deviations to that over the years, such as last night, was at Fort Charles bright and early the next morning, even though that meant he had barely gone to bed before rising again with a headache and a queasy stomach. It seemed though, that his two lieutenants were not as devoted, as they had not shown up yet. James stepped into the hall and called down to the officer at the desk, grimacing as his voice sent reverberating shocks through his head. He stepped back into his office and tipping his head back a bit rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease the pain. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head by the officer opening his door as he answered James call for his presence.

"Sorry Commodore Sir." The man said aghast as he looked upon a very unhappy superior officer's countenance as James whirled around to face him, his hands now on the back of his head rather than his temples. He tried to back out of the door before James could set upon him with all manner of verbal arse chewing, but was stopped as James took a deep breath and said, "My fault Mr. Connor, I should not have stopped so close to the door."

"Aye sir." Mr. Connor said a bit unsurely, not believing he didn't have a Commodorely rant about to come crashing down on him.

James stood there rubbing the back of his head as he addressed the man, "Mr. Connor, Lieutenant Gillette and Lieutenant Groves have failed to show up as requested. Would you please send someone to inform them that I am in my office impatiently waiting their arrival."

"Yes Sir" the man saluted smartly and left hurriedly, expecting any moment to get the dressing down he deserved for smacking a commanding officer with his own door.

James busied himself, or at least attempted to busy himself with some of the mounds of paperwork on his desk as he waited for the two to show up. He didn't have to wait long, within twenty minutes or so Groves showed up looking in rather better shape than James had expected him to. He snapped off a salute and an apology, pulled a chair up to James' desk and set to work on his own mound of paperwork. A few minutes later Gillette showed up determined to look better than he actually felt, although his wig being a bit askew did not help him pull this off in the least. He too saluted, although not as sharp as he would have wished, offered his own apology and also pulled a chair up and began on the paperwork.

They worked most of the morning, pausing once for a short break for tea and by lunchtime had made their way through a good deal of it. James announced they would stop for lunch, and both men sighed with relief as neither one of them would have been surprised if James had made them work on without lunch, something he had done too many times to number. They pushed back their chairs and headed off to the Fort Charles Dining hall, a name that sounded much grander than it should. Although the food was decent, it was simple. The room was arranged with the serving area along one end of the room and the rest of the room being filled with long tables and rather uncomfortable chairs, this to discourage the taking of overly long lunch breaks spent in long winded conversations between the men.

They moved along the serving counter as different varieties of food were dished out to them with the rest of the men in line. James had made it a practice whenever he ate in the mess hall not to pull rank and moved through the serving line just like the rest of them. This practice had a couple of different outcomes to it. Some of the men pointed out this meant the fine Commodore had not lost touch with the men serving beneath him in his command and therefore was a very good thing. Others found it terribly unnerving to stand in line either fore or aft, or worse, sit next to or even at the same table as a Commodore who was known not to hesitate to perform a dressing down when needed, and not knowing if the Commodore included table manners in this, although none could state a time a dressing down had been given for such an offence still felt it better to err on the side of caution and use their best table manners whenever the Commodore decided to dine with them. Besides having a Commodore so near kind of put a stilt on any conversations that might have been.

After lunch they returned to James' office and during the afternoon put another large dent in the piles accumulated there. Finally James declared Andrew and Theo free to go. They thankfully saluted, bid James good night and wasted no time making their exit. As they started down the stairs they saw one Miss Rose Davenport coming up the stairs followed by two maids carrying trays. She gave them what could only be considered a faux smile and asked if the Commodore was in his office. They gave each other a look, wondering if they should return to the office with the woman for the sake and sanity of their commander. Both shrugged about the same time thinking after the day the Commodore had put them through he could fend for himself. Andrew answered, "Yes Miss Davenport, the Commodore is indeed in his office."

"Would you care for one of us to announce you Miss Davenport?" Theo asked with a smile.

"No." she said abruptly and headed past them up the stairs.

"We really should go help him out you know." Theo said feeling a little guilty as he watched Rose make her way up the stairs and towards James' office door.

"He'd probably just put us back on that bloody paperwork." Andrew answered as he grimaced back towards James' office.

"Right, off to the tavern then?" Theo said with a smile, his guilt forgotten in an instant.

"To the tavern." Andrew answered with his own smile. "We can always check in on him later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat leaned back in his chair trying to ease the strain in his back and shoulders from being hunched over his desk most of the day. His eyes were closed and he had a thumb and a couple of fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He heard the door open and then close. He didn't open his eyes at first thinking it was his two lieutenants returning for some reason, but when they didn't address him he opened his eyes just as a pair of hands began to massage his shoulders. His head snapped back and he was looking up into the sultry smiling face of Rose Davenport. He was so stunned he was unable to think clearly or move for that matter. She leaned in very close, and said in a very alluring tone, "I brought you supper."

James sat there still unable to move, the thought running through his head over and over in that brief moment, she meant to kiss him. She meant to kiss him? _She Meant To Kiss Him_. He reared forward out of his chair then, his forehead connecting with her chin causing her to bite her tongue and let out a string of very unladylike curses as he did. He turned to face her as he rubbed his forehead and said the only thing that came to his still muddled mind, "Miss Davenport, what are you doing here?"

Getting herself under control she started swaying towards James as he started backpedaling away from her, "What would you like me to be here for Commodore?"

The look on his face as he came into contact with the wall was priceless; Rose was unable to repress the smile, only able to keep it from growing into a leering grin. She continued to advance until she was almost up against James' front. He looked down at her with those lovely green eyes wide as he stared back. She heard one of the maids clear her throat then and remembering their presence turned her head a bit trying not to loose eye contact with the Commodore as she did and said a bit snippily, "Set those trays down and then you may go."

"No." James managed to choke out, unfortunately it was not loud enough for any but Rose to hear, consequently the maids did as they were bid. James heard the door open and close and knew once again he was alone with a woman he both desired and was leery of. He closed his eyes, opened them as he took a deep breath, cleared his throat, tried to speak, cleared it again and in as much of a commanding voice as he could muster, which wasn't much said, "Miss Davenport, really this is very improper."

"Why Commodore, what ever do you mean? Just a little supper and perhaps a little… dessert afterwards." She said as she ran her hands up and down James' chest.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	22. Chapter 22

Norrington Chapter 22

Norrington

Chapter 22

Jack tried to blend back a little more into the shadows where he was sitting as he saw the Commodore's two lieutenants enter the tavern. He decided that after what happened the last time he ran into these two, swords being drawn and pointed at him and such, and seeing as Norrington was no where around to call them off, to let discretion be the better part of valor and delay as long as possible making his presence known. Their path took them very close to his table and his full attention was drawn to them as he heard the snippet of conversation between them as they passed.

"Theo, one or two mugs and we'll go back to the Fort and check on him." Gillette said trying to placate his companion.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving him all alone to fend off that…..woman all by himself Andrew. Supper indeed, as if her motives aren't perfectly clear, she isn't fooling anyone!" Theo replied. The closer they had gotten to the tavern the guiltier he had started to feel about leaving James alone with Miss Rose Davenport.

"Now that's very interestin." Jack said to himself as he tapped his finger on his chin. Perhaps he should go pay a visit to the Commodore. After all it wouldn't do for Rose to overwhelm the Commodore as she had almost done him, have her way with the poor man and draw up his much too fastidiously decent nature over the guilt such an event would no doubt evoke and cause him to do something stupid…. such as proposing marriage. He did like the Commodore, much more than he was usually willing to admit, even to himself, and really didn't want anything bad to happen to him. But his main concern was one Mrs. William Turner. She would have his head, or perhaps another part of him that was just as dear, if she ever found out he had let the poor Commodore fall into Miss Davenport's clutches when he'd had the opportunity to stop such a thing from happening. He didn't ponder just how she might find out. The longer he knew the lass the more he agreed with young William's point of view of such. "She always finds out Jack. I don't know the how or the why of how she does it but she does. It is next to impossible to keep anything from her."

Jack drained the mug he was holding and looked around to see where the two Navy boys had gotten off to. He saw they were sitting at a table with their backs to him, and judged he could slip out without being seen, and set about doing just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Davenport," James said weakly, not sure the woman could even hear him, regardless of the fact for her to be any closer to him she would have actually had to climb into his clothes with him. He closed his eyes and tried to blot that particular picture out of his mind as it was doing little to help him keep what little self control he had left, before continuing, "Miss Davenport I have asked you not to…not to…not to handle me like this." His words only bringing another picture to mind that had to be hurriedly blotted along with the last one. He squeezed his eyes shut a bit tighter, took a deep breath, which didn't do anything but allow the alluring scent of the woman to fully envelope his already overwhelmed senses, and leaned back weakly against the wall behind him. He vaguely heard her throaty laugh somewhere in the vicinity of his ear, and his now totally addlepated senses felt her hands start massaging their way up and down his chest and sides. He was trying to tell himself he really needed to extradite himself from the present situation before…..before……what? He struggled to get his mind back on track and his mind argued back…. _It's been so long, and you really do want this_….No I don't! Not like this……_Oh but feel her warm body against yours, and those wonderful hands working their magic on your body. Don't say it doesn't feel good_……It does feel good. No it doesn't, well it does at that, but Royal Naval Commodores do not allow themselves to act in such a sordidly lewd and lax manner….._Then why haven't you stopped it? Why are you allowing it to happen? Because you do want it…_…. Further self discussion was put to an end by the opening of his office door and the bloody voice that always made him feel like the powers that be had decided to see if they couldn't irritate him to the point of no return by the presence of said voice and naturally the person that went along with that blasted voice.

"Commodore, a word if you please……sorry mate, didn't know ya was otherwise immersed…er… wrapped up in…er occupied as it were with what ever it was ya was about ta be doin, and with a girl at that. I'd be more n happy ta come back at a less awkwardly and completely humiliatin time than this if ya wish." Jack said as he smiled and fluttered his hands about.

James managed to semi-gently push Rose off him, put as much of a stern Commodorely expression on his completely flushed face as he could, came to a semblance of his normal posture as he stepped away from the wall, straightened his uniform and said in an extremely embarrassed tone, "Sparrow! What are you doing here?"

"Intrudin on a bit of lascivious and libidinous goins on if I was ta judge such things." Jack said with a smirk at James and a wink at Rose. "Though that was not me original intended intentions as it were. And it's Captain….Captain Sparrow. Don't understand why yer always forgettin that part Commodore."

Rose looked with horrified fascination at Jack, "You're a pirate!"

"Formerly Pirate what's turned privateer luv." Jack said with a flourish of hands as he smiled in her direction. "At least for the time bein." He added with a wink.

She continued to look at him in horrified fascination. He continued to smile at her. James, who was beginning to regain his senses, interrupted, "_Captain_ Sparrow, you have not answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Doin a bit of reconnerner…….recernorrrr……..recurnertinger……_bugger_…..a bit of information seekin." Jack replied.

"And may I ask just what sort of information you would be seeking?" James said, trying to sound his normal self but not yet able to.

"Well Commodore, seein as me and me Pearl are now in the employ of a certain common entity, and in such have common enemies, I'd be looking for such information as would tell me where these scurrilous bits of jetsam might be lurking about. So I might be on about my sworn and avowed duty to said entities to pillage and plunder said enemies as it were. Savvy?"

Rose had gotten over a little of her horror and had realized that this pirate or privateer or what ever it was he was taking the attention of the Commodore from her and she would not put up with that!

"Really Commodore, is this the time to be dealing with this ruffian? I thought we were going to have a nice quiet dinner together….alone." Rose said as she sidled up to James and wrapped her arm around him and leaned into him, batting her eyes and using her most seductive voice.

Jack gave her a pouty look, "M not a ruffian."

James gave her a bit of a disgruntled look, his thoughts concentrated on Jack, and unwilling to change at the moment. "Perhaps Miss Davenport, you could give me a moment or two as this does, however strange, seem to be official business."

"Fine!" Rose said a bit huffily, "I'll just be over here." She said as she pointed towards, and then walked over to James' desk and flopped down in his chair. She was not about to leave the room and give the Commodore a chance to forget about her all together, not about to do that at all.

Jack gave her a bit of a smirk, thought about sticking his tongue out as well but decided that would be a bit much. He did walk over to where the trays had been set down and began lifting the covers and taking samples of each of the different foods underneath with his fingers and not the silverware that was fully visible and in easy reach. He smiled even wider when this brought agitated huffing noises from Miss Davenport and did another circuit of peeking and tasting just for good measure.

"Really Sparrow, must you use your fingers?" James said irritatedly.

"Figured you and the lass would be wantin ta use the fine cutlery Commodore."

"I would highly doubt that we will be eating at all now, cutlery or not!" James spat back.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	23. Chapter 23

Norrington Chapter 23

Norrington

Chapter 23

As James watched Jack flitter around the food a few thoughts popped into his mind. Jack just happened to show up in time to save him from what surely could have, and was indeed, about to turn into something very much improper for a Commodore to be involved in. Now the question, was it coincidence or planned. And if it _were_ planned how could the man possibly have known? James stood there looking at the man…wondering….

Jack picked out one more morsel of food, popped it in his mouth, licked his fingers noisily, helped himself to a glass of brandy from the decanter sitting by the food trays, swayed over and pulled an extra chair up to the desk just to Rose's right, sat down, propped his feet up on the desk crossing his ankles as he did, and sat there looking self-satisfied balancing the glass in his lap.

"You really intend to stay?" Rose said aghast.

"Caught on ta that right away didn't ya? Ah, ya be pretty sharp fer a lass now don't ya?" Jack said with a wink and a smile.

Rose glared at him, James snorted and then said, "_Captain_ Sparrow, if you do not mind I would rather you _not_ put your filthy boots on my clean desk."

Then turning to Rose said, "Miss Davenport, it would appear the _Captain _and I do have business to discuss. I shall have to ask you to leave us to that business, and hope you will grace me with your presence at a more acceptable time." He walked over to Rose, ignoring the glare she was now giving him and offering his hand said, "I shall be glad to escort you out."

"I am perfectly able to find my own way out Commodore!" she said huffily, and then as she gave Jack another glare said very sarcastically, "After all I am pretty sharp for a lass." She flounced around the Commodore and made her exit slamming the door on her way out.

James cringed a bit as one of his favorite pictures hanging near the door rattled violently and threatened to fall but instead came to a halt terribly off center. James walked over to straighten it saying as he did, "Now what is this about Sparrow? What could I possibly tell you that you do not already know?"

"Captain Sparrow if you please Commodore, and let's just say I was interested in seeing if the information I received did indeed have a bit of veracity to it." Jack said with a wave of his hands.

"Well _Captain_ Sparrow, has your curiosity been satiated?"

"Aye Commodore, although I do apologize to ya seen as ya can't say the same for yourself." Jack said with a smile. "If I'd been but a few minutes later in me arrival who knows what sight might have met me eyes."

James reddened as Jack brought up the embarrassing situation he had been caught in, and pulling himself up to his full stature, and in his most commodorely tone replied, "Really Captain, I hardly doubt you would have walked in on anything as sordid as you are implying."

"The sight was sordid enough Commodore, for a fine upstanding Officer of the Royal Navy such as yerself, and well on its way to becoming more sordid-ee by the moment."

James, face still flushed, not only from the embarrassment he was feeling at having been walked in on in that situation, especially by whom it was that walked in on him, but also from the remembrance of how good it had felt to have someone touch him like that, to feel another warm body up against his in that way. He shook his head to clear it and found Jack grinning a wide, shiny, and knowing grin at him. "Aye mate, nothing quite like it is there."

"Be quiet Sparrow, it is none of your business, you forget your place." James snapped.

"Aye Commodore, although deep down inside I'm sure yer glad me place was between you and the young lass, not in the physical sense ya understand, and if not at present I'm sure ya will be once yer blood has cooled a bit. Savvy?" Jack said still grinning.

"Oh please!" James replied, he would be damned if he would actually thank the man or even let on he was even harboring the thought of thanking him. James cleared his throat, straightened his waistcoat and said very business like, "Now just what is it you want to know _Captain_?"

Jack finished the brandy, sat the glass down on the desk, stood up and said, "Commodore I think I know all I need to be knowin." He headed for the door and as he took a hold of the handle turned and said, "I'd be watchin that one if I was you, I'd hazard things are not as they appear with her." He opened the door before James could respond and left, leaving the Commodore standing there with a very puzzled look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next several days passed quickly with very little to mark them in any special way. Will continued his normal routine at the smithy, Elizabeth busied herself with her normal teas and luncheons, James spent most of the days, and a good part of the nights as well, at his desk working on the never ending paperwork stacked there, and Jack took full advantage of the proximity of several taverns, semi stumbling back to the Turners as the mood struck him regardless of the time of day or night.

Then it was Saturday.

When she got up that morning she peeked in to make sure Jack was in bed where he belonged and not still off in the tavern. Luckily for him he was, as she would not have hesitated in the least to go drag him out if he had indeed been unlucky or unwise enough to still be there. As she went about waking Will and getting herself dressed between numerous interruptions from him as to where this item of his clothing was, or where that item of clothing was, or where his comb had gotten off to, or his shaving razor, or countless other things he was unable to locate on his own. She patiently answered his questions once, giving specific directions as to where he could find said item, and then again when he asked, 'Are you sure, cause I sure don't see it', and each time wound up going and getting said item and placing it in his hand when he had again declared the item was not where she said it was.

She hated to think what mornings would be like once they had children!

She waited until noon before waking Jack, thinking she was being very generous to even wait that long. After all they would be expected at her Father's house at six o'clock sharp and it would take some time to get them all ready, having not only the added burden of getting Jack ready but also going through the same routine with Will, playing the where's this, where's that game while preparing herself as well.

Jack grumbled into his pillow as the insistent hand shook him by the shoulder, nearly shaking him off the bed. At least it felt in his present state that he was being shaken that hard. "Go way, leave me alone Scarlett." He said out loud and then jerked when he was punched, and punched quite hard at that, in the same shoulder that had been the target of the shaking. "Ow, wha'd ya do that for?" he said as he peered though barely opened eyes at his attacker.

"Get up Jack or I'm going for the water." Elizabeth said in a tone that said she would like nothing more than to do just that. Jack, remembering the last time she had told him to get up and knowing she would not hesitate to follow through with her threat sat up sleepily, yawned and stretched, and said, "Alright, ya can go on about yer business harpin at someone else, I'm up."

"Good, lunch is about to be served and then we have to start getting you ready for tonight." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked out the door.

Jack thought about lying back down for a few more winks but then remembering how wicked Lizzy could be and not putting it past her to suddenly throw the door open hoping to find him lying back down and dousing him with water just for the fun of it, cause he had no doubt she did find it extremely amusing to be doin such a scurrilous thing to a person as dousin them with water. That got him thinking about how many times poor William had been doused with water, and then smiled to himself as he thought about if she'd have had the bollocks ta be doin such dousing to the Commodore if he'd been unlucky enough for her to have actually followed through and married him. As he heard a knock on the door he hurriedly jumped out of bed shouting "I'm up! I'm up! Don't you dare come in here with that bucket of water Lizzie!" He was hopping around trying to get his other leg through the pant leg of his breeches when the door opened and William came in. Will hadn't been able to make out everything Jack had said through the door other than he was up, and something about Elizabeth. "It's just me Jack. Elizabeth went to check on lunch."

"Yer positive she's not off after a bucket of water?" Jack replied skeptically, and having finally gotten his leg where it belonged in the breeches stood still and gave Will a dubious look.

"What?" Will said a bit puzzled, and then broke out in a grin as the meaning sunk in. "No Jack I think your safe, for the moment anyway."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	24. Chapter 24

Norrington Chapter 24

Norrington

Chapter 24

By the time lunch was finished, water was heated for three baths, and a certain reluctant pirate Captain, after numerous refusals to go anywhere near said bath, was assured by Elizabeth in no uncertain terms, with Will standing there prepared to enforce what she was saying, that he was indeed going to take said bath, either on his own or with help, he finally if poutily complied. Then a good hour or so later when he had not yet finished said bath because he was enjoying it so much, and having Elizabeth knocking loudly on the door, no doubt with William once again standing with her prepared to act if needed, assuring him he was going to get out of said bath and prepare for the party, on his own or with help, it was nearly four in the afternoon. By the time Elizabeth finally got Jack to quit fidgeting and doing what he considered helping, and into his disguise, got Will and herself dressed and ready it was nearly time to leave for the party. She spent the time before they left, as well as the walk to the mansion making sure Jack would not forget to act the part.

"Lizzie luv, 'm not an idiot." Jack said with a little pout.

"I know, your Captain Jack Sparrow. But you will have to admit sometimes those come close to being the same Jack." Elizabeth said with a little smile, and then in a more serious tone, "And tonight it is very important that you not be either of them, you need to be Sir Jonathan Taylor."

Jack stopped, took a regally snobby stance, tapped the tip of the cane he was carrying on the sidewalk a few times and said aristocratically, "Are you impugning my abilities here Madame?"

Elizabeth smiled as she, William, and Jack started up the walk towards the front door of the mansion and said, "Let's just hope you aren't the one doing the impugning to yourself Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James smiled to himself in the mirror as he finished up the final touches to his dress uniform. This was the first social gathering he could remember in forever that he was actually looking forward a bit to attending, and that was because he was hoping Rose would be there. He had only seen Miss Davenport once since the night Sparrow had interrupted them, at a luncheon at the Governor's. She seemed to have gotten over her anger and had been extremely friendly. He shook himself a little as he tried to dispel the memory of that night and the way she had made him feel. He gave himself a stern look in the mirror, cleared his throat, and mumbled, "Get a hold of yourself James, you're not an untried midshipman, you're a Commodore, best start acting like one." He straightened his spine and shoulders to ramrod stiffness, gave himself his best Commodorely look, snapped a crisp salute to himself, pivoted towards the door, his hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword, and in as fine a Commodorely stride as he was capable of left for the Governor's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose had no trouble picking out the dress she would wear to the party. She smiled as she remembered what a devastating effect it had on the gentlemen at the Governor's Ball she and her Father had attended just before leaving England. She fully expected it to have the same, if not more of an effect tonight, after all this was Port Royal, not the sophisticated gathering she would expect to be attending in a civilized part of the world. She finished dressing and took one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw she headed down stairs where her Father had been waiting impatiently for her.

"We are going to be late Rose." Lord Davenport said gruffly as his daughter finally descended the staircase and he took her by the elbow to escort her to the waiting carriage. "It is highly improper for a guest to keep his host waiting. I only hope the Governor will be of an understanding nature. Besides, if we don't hurry dinner will be over and I do not want to miss the fine food or liquor Weatherby serves."

"I'm sure they will wait on such an important person as you Father." Rose said soothingly.

Lord Davenport gave his daughter a smile and with a bit of preening said, "Well that would be the case in England, however this is a bit of a backwater we are in. I'm not sure they would be refined enough here to think of it that way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though he could see Lizzie, and William too for that matter, were keeping a close eye on him he was enjoying himself. He was making the most of the drinks that the servants were walking around with, mingling with the rest of the guests, joining into conversations, laughing along with what was being discussed and laughed at, and entertaining himself with the thought that the same people who were eagerly shaking his hand, conversing and laughing with him on various subjects, and in no uncertain terms making it plain they were more than glad to meet him would no doubt drop into a dead faint if they knew just who he really was. It was all he could do to keep from breaking out in a wide shiny grin at the picture in his mind of all those finely dressed men and women lying about unconscious on the Governor's fine Persian carpet. His attention was shifted to the door as his peripheral vision caught the flash of a Navy uniform entering. He turned to see Commodore Norrington greeting the Governor and then Elizabeth and Will. He also caught the _look_ Elizabeth was shooting him over the Commodore's bent head as he bowed slightly and kissed the back of Elizabeth's hand. He winked in return and started to walk over to them in his most aristocratic strut.

"Ah, Captain Norrington isn't it, so nice to see you again." Jack said haughtily as he offered his hand in greeting. Elizabeth and William both rolled their eyes at Jack.

James turned and in his own perfectly haughty tone as he shook Jack's hand said, "It's Commodore actually."

"Of course it is." Jack answered as he let go of James' hand and looked down at it as if it had been soiled from the contact.

James peered at him down his nose, and did his best to smother the snort that was doing it's best to escape him.

Elizabeth stepped forward and taking James by the elbow, directed him toward the punch bowl and said, "Commodore, you must really try some of the punch, Sarah did wonders with it this time." James looked at her questioningly but did not argue, knowing her well enough to know it would do no good. He accepted the glass of punch that she offered him, and even sipped a little of it as he looked between her and Sir Taylor, who had once again gone back to mingling with the other guests. He still had the nagging feeling he knew the man from somewhere; he just couldn't quite put his finger on where. Elizabeth was chatting away, and he was glad he had not so far been expected to answer as he really did not have a clue as to what she had been saying so deep in thought he had been. He did notice when she paused and then under her breath uttered almost like a curse, "Rose!" His eyes snapped towards the door and the breath was almost knocked from his lungs at the sight of her. He shakily set the cup he was drinking from down on the punch table and stood there frozen as she looked at him and smiled.

He was finally able to return the smile, and she headed over to him. Elizabeth started to stay right where she was, considering it to be a retreat if she walked off now, thought better of it, and went to join William, frowning a fierce frown as she did.

"Oh good Commodore, I was hoping you would be here tonight. I'm so glad you are." Rose said as she swayed up to him, stopping within a hairs breath of him and running her hand up and down his arm as she smiled seductively up into his face. It took him a good three tries of clearing his throat before he was able to form even a semblance of a response, "I am too." It struck him how uncommodorely that must have sounded and tried to correct what he had said, and perhaps over corrected a bit. "That is I am glad that you are here…and you _are_ here it would seem…as well as me as well….but mostly you….." His voice faded out as he realized his brain was no where near engaged with his mouth. He settled for what he hoped was a sincere smile instead. She continued to rub his arm in a most delightful way as she smiled and batted her eyes and leaned in to actually put contact between them.

"Miss Davenport, Commodore Norrington, I didn't realize you two were acquainted." Jack said as he strode up to them.

"You know Miss Davenport?" James said, taken a bit aback by the man's words.

"Oh yes Commodore I do." Jack replied. "Perhaps not as well as I would like, but we have been introduced."

"Indeed!" James responded.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	25. Chapter 25

Norrington Chapter 25

Norrington

Chapter 25

The two men stood and glared at each other. Rose had taken a few steps back when Sir Taylor had approached. As she stood there watching the two a sly smile briefly flitted across her lips. "This could be interesting." She thought to herself, "I wonder if they will come to blows, or even better, swords over me." The idea brought another smile to her face, she loved the attention of men, and men fighting over her just made it all that much better. Perhaps she could arrange just that.

A small gong sounded and supper was announced.

Before James could react Jack held his arm out for Rose, "Miss Davenport, it would be my honor to escort you in to dinner."

She cast a flirting look at James, looked over at Jack as she gave him the same look she had just given James, took the offered arm and in a low seductive tone answered, "I would be delighted Sir Taylor."

They walked off together towards the dining room leaving James standing there mouth almost agape. Elizabeth came to his rescue, "James, you can escort me in if you would."

"Hummm? What? Oh Mrs. Turner, yes…" James said, a small scowl on his face as he watched Rose walking along side Sir Taylor, mulling over in his head what had just happened.

"You need to give me your arm James." Elizabeth whispered as she elbowed James in his side.

"Give you what? Oh yes…yes, my arm. Indeed." James said as he finally offered said arm. Elizabeth took it and they too headed into the dining room to take their seats.

Jack, Rose, James, Elizabeth, and William were shown to their seats. James was on Jack's left, William was on Jack's right, Rose was seated across the table from James, and Elizabeth was across the table from Jack.

"This should be interesting." Jack said to himself as a brief smirk flashing across his face.

The first course that was served was a soup course. Rose wasted no time in setting her plan into action. As she saw the men seated across from her lift their spoons to eat she made a low purring sound in her throat just loud enough for them to hear, lifted her spoon, glanced to see if she had their attention, which she did, leaned forward a bit to show off even more of her low cut bodice and what lay beneath, fluttered her eyes shut in a very erotic way, opened her mouth and ran her tongue around her lips as she moved the spoon towards her mouth. She slowly put the spoon in her mouth, making that purring noise again, and then even more slowly withdrew the spoon. She opened her eyes then and to her delight saw three hands with three spoons frozen in place about half way to where they were supposed to be going. She smiled as she lowered her spoon once again to the bowl in front of her and said, "This soup is wonderful don't you think? I just love the feel of it in my mouth."

Elizabeth had been turned around in her chair talking to one of the servants about the next course and had not seen what just went on. Once her attention was no longer diverted it didn't take long to realize Rose had done something unseemly. Especially since the three men across the table were sitting there with their spoons half way to their mouths, their eyes locked on Rose. She stuck her foot out planning on kicking William under the table to bring him out of the stupor he should not have been in in the first place. After all he was a married man and his wife was sitting right across the table from him! Her aim was not as good as she thought because when she connected with a leg on the other side of the table Jack was the one that jumped, dropped his spoon and almost shouted bugger, he'd gotten the bug part out before catching himself and stifling the rest of it. This did bring the other two out of their stupor so Elizabeth thought it was all to the good. Besides, she was sure Jack had done something some time or another that deserved a good kick in the shin.

All three of them at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish as they realized what they had been doing. William even had the good sense to look apologetically towards Elizabeth.

"What was that Sir Taylor?" Governor Swann said with concern from where he sat at the head of the table, "Did you say bug?" A look of horror crossed his face as he added, "You haven't found a bug in your soup have you?" He started to get up out of his chair to investigate but was stayed from that as Jack's quick thinking kicked in.

"No Governor, I was just remembering how this soup reminded me of the wonderful soup I had while visiting with Lord Bugbey a while back. You must give my compliments to your cook."

Governor Swann looked at him a bit strangely but reseated himself and went on with his meal and the discussion he was involved in with Lord Davenport. He did continue to cast suspicious looks at Jack every once and a while through out the rest of the meal wondering if the man was up to no good and trying to ruin his party, after all he was a pirate…er privateer.

As the meal continued Jack was startled a bit to feel a bare foot run up the inside of his leg. He glanced at Rose, as she, of all the people sitting close enough to be doing such a thing, was the most likely to be doing such a thing. She, however, was looking anywhere but at him, or even at his side of the table. Then he began to notice that every little bit James would give a little uncomfortable squirm in his chair. The first time he noticed it was because James suddenly gave a jump and began to choke on the bite of roast duck he had in his mouth at the time. Now Jack was no dummy by far, but just to be sure his suspicions were correct he surreptitiously dropped his napkin on the floor and as he bent over to retrieve it saw he had been right. Miss Davenport's foot was headed up the inside of James' leg. He peeked up over the table and noticed she hadn't noticed he had noticed what she was doing. He glanced at James to see if he had noticed and couldn't help but smile. The man was sitting there with such a distressed and uncomfortable look on his face Jack didn't think the man would notice if a pair of hissing, spitting, and furiously fighting tomcats had been shoved down the front of his breeches. He sat back up in his chair and went through the rest of the meal thinking about just what she might be planning. She evidently had made up her mind to play him and the Commodore off against each other, ergo the flirting with both of them at the same time. This was not going to be as simple as just drawing her attention away from James Jack thought to himself.

As dinner wound down the chamber orchestra started to tune up in the ball room that adjoined the dining room. As the guests finished eating they headed off for after dinner drinks that were being set up at the far end of the ball room. Soon there would be dancing as well.

Rose must have finally went a bit too far with her foot because James suddenly shoved his chair back and sprang from it as if the tomcats were down the back of his breeches instead of the front. All eyes left at the table were on him then and he turned red as a beet under the scrutiny. Jack knew he was fumbling around trying to come up with an excuse for his action.

"I believe the combination of the spiced wine and the spiced cake may have been a bit much for you Commodore." Jack said.

James gave him a grateful look and a nod as he cleared his throat and said, "You are perhaps right Sir Taylor, nothing a bit of fresh air will not cure." He started to make his escape when Rose said, "I think you need some company Commodore, in case you have a relapse. Perhaps I should come along just to make sure." She didn't wait for an answer but walked around the table and took his arm. James, although he would rather at the moment have been going by himself, allowed her to accompany him. As they headed for the verandah he made up his mind to say something _again_ about her improper behavior. He really was attracted to her, in fact found himself more and more attracted to her every time he was in her presence, and if and when they were ever married her behavior would most likely be welcomed, at least in the privacy of their bedroom. But they were neither married nor engaged, in fact barely knew each other. Therefore she really must stop doing what she had been doing. He braced himself to deliver the lecture he was about to deliver, and hoped it would not turn her against him. He didn't like the thought of that at all.

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	26. Chapter 26

Norrington Chapter 26

Norrington

Chapter 26

James and Rose walked out of the dining room as the musicians in the ball room started to play. James guided them over to a far corner by the low wall of the verandah. He cleared his throat, removed Rose's hand from his arm, and cleared his throat again. He looked at her, looked away, assumed his most Commodore-ly stance, back and shoulders straight, hands clasped behind his back. He took a couple of steps away and looking off towards the sea, took a deep breath, cleared his throat and said, "Miss Davenport, I feel it necessary to bring to your attention once again the import of acting in a decorous manner. What you were doing tonight could not in the most general of terms be judged as such."

"You didn't like what I was doing Commodore?" Rose asked in a decidedly flirting tone.

He looked at her, looked away, looked down at his feet, cleared his throat once again, and replied, "The fact of whether or not I liked it is not the essential point here Miss Davenport."

"But it is the point Commodore, you are attracted to me, I am attracted to you. Why not act on it?" She said seductively as she stepped over and ran her hand lightly up his arm.

He looked at her, looked up at the stars above them, closed his eyes and said, "It is not that simple, I am Commodore of Fort Charles, I have a reputation to live up to, a certain standard I must adhere to."

"You are also a man, very desirable man Commodore, and I think you desire me as well." Rose said as she leaned into him and ran a hand up and down his chest resting it just above the waistband of his breeches. She smiled as a moan from somewhere deep in his chest escaped him. Then once again he had himself under control, if a bit tenuously. He once again stepped away from her, disengaging her hand as he did.

When he spoke she could hear in the tremor of his voice how close his control was to shattering.

"I do desire you Rose." He paused and she wondered if he was going to say more. Then she heard him take a deep gasp of air as if he had been on the verge of suffocating. She looked at his face and could see, even though those lovely green eyes were tightly shut, he was fighting for whatever scrap of self-control he had left.

She smiled; she knew if she touched him now she could rid him of that last scrap he was clinging to. She started to step over to him, victory clear in her mind and showing on her face.

"Ah, Commodore, Miss Davenport, thought I would come and make sure everything was all right. You are all right Commodore?" William said as he stepped out on the verandah, although he was shooting a disgruntled look back over his shoulder as he asked. Actually he had just gained his balance as he stepped out on the verandah. Actually he had no intention of stepping out on the verandah and interrupting the couple. He had, however, had his mind changed by Elizabeth. They had been in a discussion, all right argument, ever since the Commodore and Rose had left the dining room as to whether Will should go interrupt what was no doubt happening out there. He had been against it, she had been for it, and as always she won out. The main reason she had won out was because he had made the mistake of rising from his chair meaning to go get one of the after dinner drinks in the ball room and put an end to the discussion by the absence of his person to argue with, and was with what surely would be considered assault if done by anybody other than his wife, grabbed by the arm and forcibly drug to the double doors of the verandah and bodily shoved through them.

Rose whirled around with a glare at the man, James took a deep breath, pulled himself together as best he could, turned more slowly to face Will and said, "I am fine Mr. Turner, although perhaps a cup of punch would be welcome." He nodded and bowed to Rose and then headed back inside.

She stood there a moment thinking how much she would like to throttle that interfering blacksmith, and his wife for that matter who probably sent him out here in the first place, then followed James inside. She looked around and didn't see him in the dining room so she headed for the ball room and spotted him standing by the table holding the drinks, a glass in his hand, and bloody Elizabeth and that husband of hers standing by him. She thought about joining them but a better idea came to her. He had admitted he was attracted to her, so perhaps she could get her way if she added a bit of jealousy to the mix. He surely was capable of a bit of jealousy. She looked around and saw just who she wanted to see. Sir Taylor was just escorting one of the female guests back to her seat. She swayed over to him, leaned up against him and said in his ear, "Would you care to dance?"

"I would be delighted Miss Davenport." Jack answered as he took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. As they moved Rose made sure she glanced in James' direction a few times, just to gauge the effect her dancing with Sir Taylor was having on him. She even let him see her flutter her eyes and laugh merrily at something that was said between her and Sir Taylor. She was pleased to see he was now paying more attention to her than his two companions. When the dance ended she smiled as she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. Sir Taylor was escorting her to the side of the dance floor and suddenly the Commodore was there beside them.

"I would be honored if you would dance the next dance with me Miss Davenport." James said with a bow.

"I did not realize you were a dancer Commodore." Rose replied.

"Not an accomplished one by far Miss Davenport I assure you. I have in fact been told on occasion I am in possession of two left feet. However if the piece is of a slow measure I feel I shall be able to compensate with determination of mind for any lack in grace." James said with a self-depreciative expression. Then looking at Sir Taylor said, "By your leave Sir Taylor."

"By all means Commodore, although I do ask the lady for at least one more opportunity to …..dance before the evening is over." He gave Rose an enticing look as he bowed slightly.

"By all means Sir Taylor, I would be honored." Rose said, not missing in the least the meaning of the look. She turned to the Commodore, offered him her hand and said, "Commodore, shall we go talk to the musicians?"

"Indeed." James said as he took her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really William, I think you've had quite enough of that punch." Elizabeth said with irritation as she watched Rose walk off with James. She scowled at Jack as he headed over to join her and Will.

"I've only had the two Elizabeth, and there is hardly any alcohol in it for that matter anyway." William replied.

"Just remember where you will be sleeping if you get intoxicated William!" She snapped back at him.

Jack took a glass of brandy off one of the trays sitting on the drink table; stepped up to Will and Elizabeth and said as he noticed the look she was giving him, "What?"

"Why, may I ask, is she dancing with him?" She practically spit out at Jack.

"Cause he asked her to dance." Jack replied simply.

"You should have stopped it Jack, that's what you're here for!" Elizabeth practically snarled.

"Which one of 'em did ya want me ta be wrestlin ta the floor ta be preventin said dancin Lizzie?" Jack asked a bit sarcastically.

Will made the mistake of letting his laughter actually be heard by Elizabeth. She turned on him and punched him rather vigorously in the arm and snapped, "Shut it William, or drunk or not you'll be sleeping you know where!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	27. Chapter 27

Norrington Chapter 27

Norrington

Chapter 27

Jack leaned around Lizzie and asked Will, "Just where is it she's gonna make ya sleep lad?" He couldn't figure out where she would make him sleep that could possibly be such a threat.

"Never mind Jack." Will replied sullenly.

"Yes, never mind Jack." Elizabeth said as she gave him a swat.

Jack straightened up, gave Lizzie a pouty look and then directed his attention to procuring another glass of the brandy, it wasn't rum but it would do. As he stepped back next to Will and Elizabeth he saw her looking at him as if she were about to say something.

"Save yer breath Lizzie, slept in worse places than your mind could _ever_ devise." Then after a pause he put a smirk on his face and added, "Less ya _was_ about ta actually banish dear William from yer bed and be offerin his spot ta me luv."

"Not hardly Jack." Elizabeth responded with a smile flittering across her lips.

"Aye, didn't think so." Jack answered with a faux sad look.

The musicians had concluded the song and were preparing to take a short break.

"Here's your chance to get her away from James Jack. Invite her out to the gardens or something, Will and I will distract James while you do." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Jack's arm and headed for Rose and James.

Rose and Elizabeth exchanged looks that were venomous enough to kill as she and Jack approached. Elizabeth gave Rose one last daggerly look before practically jerking James away from her as she said, "James, Will and I are having a discussion we need your expert opinion on." She didn't wait for him to answer but pulled him off towards where Will was standing with another glass of punch in his hand that he had picked up the minute Elizabeth had started to walk off with Jack.

"Miss Davenport, would you care to accompany me outside?" Jack said as he held his arm out to her.

"I would not be surprised to find there is a lovely breeze coming off the ocean tonight Sir Taylor." Rose said with a coquettish smile and a fanning of her eyelashes as she took his arm.

"No doubt there is Miss Davenport." Jack said with a small smile as he walked them towards the double doors leading to the verandah.

Elizabeth made sure James' back was to Rose and Jack until they had made their exit. In fact the couple of times James tried to turn around to see what Rose and Sir Taylor were doing he was abruptly jerked back around before he had turned more than a couple of inches.

"Elizabeth please! I fear my coat will not stand much more of your manhandling of it." James said aggravatedly as he straightened his sleeve and frowned at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing James, what ever would make you think I was up to something?"

"Because I know you Mrs. Turner." James replied.

"Nonsense James, you are too suspicious, always thinking there are conspiracies going on and such." Elizabeth answered scoffingly.

"Then what was so important that I had to be drug away from Miss Davenport?" James said as he peered at Elizabeth.

"I did not drag you!" Elizabeth answered hotly.

"You did indeed drag me." James answered in the same tone.

"I did not!"

"You most certainly did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did Not!"

"Did…" James snapped his mouth shut having suddenly realized he was sounding an awful lot like a certain disreputable pirate captain.

"Indeed! Well be that as it may, what was of such earth shaking importance my presence here was so greatly needed?" James said as he assumed his most commodorely tone and stance as he glared between William and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth returned his glare, smacked Will on the arm and said, "Tell the Commodore why his presence was needed."

Will choked on the mouthful of punch he had just taken, looked back and forth between the Commodore and his wife as he tried desperately to come up with a reason. For lack of a better idea he shoved the glass of punch at James and said, "Does this punch have too much or not enough alcohol in it?"

James let out a snort in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought we might walk in the gardens Miss Davenport." Jack said as Rose started to stop along the low wall of the verandah.

"The last walk I had through a garden was punctuated with the gentleman's extreme foreboding that if so much as a touch were exchanged it was sure to ruin his reputation." Rose said fluttering her eyes and smiling seductively at Jack.

"I assure you Miss Davenport, I shall endeavor to be just the opposite in my deportment." Jack said with his own seductive smile as he walked her down the steps and towards the hedgerow leading into the garden.

They settled on a bench in one of the numerous alcoves formed by the hedge. Rose leaned against Jack and he accommodatingly put his arm around her shoulders. He heard a quiet titter of laughter from her, one he was sure she hadn't meant for him to hear. He turned his head and kissed her softly on the lips when she looked up at him. It only took a moment and she was returning his kiss with much more passion. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around his back underneath his coat. With her other hand she began roaming over his chest. He held the kiss for a few moments and then started trailing them down across her face to her throat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer, running his hands up and down her back. He heard her breath quicken and a small moan escape her. She was good he though to himself, he would have to give her that. But he was better; he was after all Captain Jack Sparrow. His attention returned to her as she moaned and let the hand that had been on his back drift down to rest against his arse and squeeze. He smiled to himself as he went lower with his kisses. If she wanted to play, well then they would play, and they would play by his rules.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	28. Chapter 28

Norrington Chapter 28

Norrington

Chapter 28

"Mr. Turner," James said dryly, "I would hazard to say as far as the alcoholic content of the punch, that is a judgment you must make on your own." Then with a sarcastic smile and a snarky tone added, "Perhaps your wife could help you with that decision if it is beyond your capabilities. I'm sure her opinion on the matter would be of much more import to you than mine." As both Will and Elizabeth stood there looking at him a bit startled he turned and walked away. They stood there for several minutes in shock, then William looked at Elizabeth who was still staring in the direction the Commodore had walked off in, looked at the punch that was left in the cup, shrugged his shoulders, raised it to his mouth and drank it.

"I can't believe he just said that!" Elizabeth said with astonishment, then swatted Will on the arm and said, "Put that bloody cup down and go follow him!"

"Elizabeth, I really think we should leave him alone for the moment."

"William, do you wish this to turn into bloodshed?" Elizabeth said with aggravation.

"I doubt the Commodore is going to draw his sword on anybody, he is more civilized than that." William retorted.

"I wasn't talking about James." She replied with a look that spoke volumes.

"Oh….." Will said with a grimace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James perused the ball room as he strode away, looking for any sign of Rose. Not seeing her anywhere about he headed for the verandah. He looked around at the various couples standing around the verandah and not seeing Rose puzzled for a moment where she might have gotten off to, no doubt somewhere with that Taylor fellow. He was ready to go back inside for another look, thinking he may have just overlooked them in the ball room when his attention was drawn to the garden by a couple just exiting the hedgerow. "Surely she would not go off into the garden with………" The thought was stopped dead in its tracks by a remembrance of his own foray into the garden with Miss Rose Davenport. He wasted no time in heading down the steps and onto the path that led into the maze the hedgerow formed, hand on the hilt of his sword and very unwelcome thoughts and images flashing in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Elizabeth said as she glared at William.

"Well what?" Will answered.

"Well go after him!" Elizabeth said as she gave him a shove.

"Elizabeth! I really wish you wouldn't….." Will stopped as he saw the expression Elizabeth was giving him. "All right, this time, but I do wish you would stop shoving me…..and punching me in the arm for that matter." He said a bit poutily, then seeing her fist raised and ready to aim for his arm once again said as he hurriedly moved out of range, "All right! I'm going!"

She stepped forward, delivered the punch and said, "Then go!"

He walked off rubbing his arm and mumbling all manner of curses and threats under his breath. As he stepped out on the verandah he looked around, fully expecting to see James. When he didn't he looked around again, still no James. Now where could he have gone? He looked around once more and his eyes stopped on the entrance to the garden. "Surely he didn't go in there." Then thinking back on the fact that in his quest for James he hadn't seen Rose or Jack anywhere around either. "Oh, not good! Not good at all!" he said as he sprinted towards the garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He kissed and nipped his way down to the lace edge of her bodice and then up the other side of her neck. He paused to nibble on her earlobe and smiled as she let out a soft moan. She gave his backside another squeeze and the hand on his chest began unbuttoning buttons. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back, stopping a moment to untie the lacing of her dress. He moved his hands to her side and began a feather light run up and down there as well. When she turned her head to softly moan in his ear he began a sensuous trip back down her throat towards the now loosened bodice with kisses and little licks of his tongue. He ran his tongue along the edge of said bodice and almost laughed out loud at the sounds it was eliciting from her. He moved his hands from her side to her shoulders and teasingly ran a finger of each hand back and forth under the fabric loosely laying there. He again almost laughed as she undid the last button on his waistcoat and ran her hand under it and across his chest, moaning and drawing in a stuttering breath as she did.

He moved back up her throat with light kisses and touches of his tongue to her ear where he whispered, "I hope I have surpassed that poor unfortunate fellow you spoke of before."

She let out a wordless sigh-moan and he couldn't help but smile once more as he whispered in her ear, "I'll take that as a yes."

He ran his tongue down her neck and across her shoulder, lifted the fabric a bit with his finger, stuck the tip of his tongue under and headed down. She tossed her head back and in a passion filled voice murmured, "Oh yes, yes, yes."

When he reached the middle of her bodice he started up the other side, and reaching her shoulder again headed back down. As he reached the middle this time he nuzzled his nose in a bit and taking a hold of the dress at her shoulders started to pull it down her arms. He stopped for a moment as he tried to figure out how she could simultaneously squeeze his arse and tap him on the shoulder at the same time without in fact moving either the hand that was still on his chest or the hand that was still in possession of said arse.

He pulled his face back from her bodice and cocked his head a bit to the side as he continued to puzzle over this a few more moments. When she felt him withdraw from her she leaned her head forward and opened her eyes to give him a questioning look, and then seeing something totally unexpected her eyes traveled a bit more upwards. When she raised her head Jack looked at her, and as her eyes went to something over his shoulder and widened in a surprised and not at all comforting way he whipped his head around to meet extremely stormy sea green eyes and a very unfriendly looking sword both aimed at his face. "Hello there." the very upset and unfriendly voice said. "I would hope you have an explanation for this. I would hate to run you through without giving you a chance for some last words." Then added, "Although last words or not I mean to run you through regardless you understand."

"Pointedly." Jack replied as he went a little cross-eyed looking at the business end of the Commodore's sword that was just a little too close for comfort.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	29. Chapter 29

Norrington Chapter 29

Norrington

Chapter 29

William, who had only been in the garden-hedge-maze with Elizabeth once or twice when they had been much younger, was good and lost. He had in fact given up trying to find James or Rose or Jack, he would be happy just to find his way out. He stopped for the half dozenth time to try and get his bearings and just happened to hear a very familiar voice. He let the voice guide him and was soon witness to a sight he wished he was not witnessing. He stepped into the alcove and looked between James and Jack. "All right Will, think!" He said to himself, "You better come up with something quick or it will bode ill for all involved."

James and Jack both looked at him as he entered, James with a quick glance his way, and Jack with a little longer glance.

"Mr. Turner." James said with a slight tip of his head, not taking his eyes off Jack or his sword out of Jack's face.

"Commodore," Will said with as much sincerity as possible in his tone, "I don't think you want to be doing this."

"Listen to the lad Commodore." Jack interjected, "He's making a lot of sense here."

"What ever would give you the idea that I would not want to be doing this Mr. Turner?" James replied, not moving his eyes or sword from Jack.

"Because you are not one to kill an unarmed man Commodore." Will replied, grasping for what ever he could.

"Aye Commodore, unarmed man, listen to the boy." Jack added.

James stood there, not diverting either his look or sword, nor answering.

"You are a good man Commodore, not one to do something like this." William said with the same sincerity.

"Aye Commodore, good man, the lad is making sense. Always a good thing to listen when sense is being made." Jack added in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

"Ah, but you see Mr. Turner, honor demands I do something about this." James said, giving Will a glance and then returning his gaze to Jack.

"I think we could come up with another way of serving honor without killing an unarmed man Commodore." Will said, and then desperately searched his mind for some way to fulfill what his mouth had just said.

"Good point Mr. Turner, surely a better way to end…..er…terminate….er ..settle this." Jack said hopefully and added, "In an agreeable manner to all involved that is."

"Such as?" James asked giving Will a brief look.

When William didn't answer right away Jack gave him a look and said, "Such as? Such as? You were about to come up with a more satisfactory alternative were you not? Mr. Turner, you were indeed going to do that were you not?"

Will stuttered a bit as he replied, "Yes…..we could……ah we could….we should…..we…ah…ah…a duel."

"A duel?" Jack said in a horrified soprano as he rocked back on his heels and glared at Will, "A duel, _that's_ your idea?"

"That sounds like a perfectly reasonable idea to me Sir Taylor, unless you would prefer to pay for your unforgivably vile and villainous treatment of Miss Davenport right here, right now." James said.

"No Commodore, I can wait." Jack said dejectedly.

"Well then, tomorrow at noon." James said as he sheathed his sword. "Sir Taylor, I will meet you in the meadow behind Mr. Turner's house as that would be the most inconspicuous place to conduct our business and save Miss Davenport any further embarrassment as to the reason for such a duel." Then turning to Will said, "Mr. Turner, I trust you will make sure Sir Taylor is at the appointed place at the appointed time," He made this sound more like an order than a request. He gave Jack a look and added, "In case _his_ sense of honor happens to elude him between now and then."

"Come on Ja…Sir Taylor." Will said as he took Jack by the arm. Jack and James continued to stare at each other as Jack walked away with Will.

James turned around to face Rose, who right on cue, started to sob, walk over to James and lean up against him. "I'm so glad you showed up when you did Commodore. I was stunned beyond belief by the effrontery of the man. I was afraid to fend him off lest he do me physical harm you understand."

"Indeed." James said with a little disbelief in his tone.

"Really Commodore I was," she took his hand and said, "See I am still trembling from the experience."

"So it would seem." James responded. He admonished himself mentally as her touch, and the fact that her bodice was indecently low and threatening to go lower still, made him wish to do the same thing he had almost run that blaggard Sir Taylor through for doing. He took a deep breath, straightened his back, squared his shoulders and said haltingly, "Miss Davenport… we ah…we ah….really should…. do something about your dress."

Rose ran her hands up and down her bodice, looked down at herself, then cast a flirting look through her lashes up at James and said, "What did you have in mind Commodore?"

His eyes went from her face to her bodice, then to her face, and then back to her bodice as he cleared his throat several times before managing to say, "I have not had a great deal of experience with women's apparel and such but I think I might be able to put you back to rights. If you would be so kind as to turn around I will see what I can do. You can not return to the party in such a state."

She turned, taking a step back as she did, which put her back right up against the Commodore's front. "Is this how you wanted me?" She asked in a sultry tone as she leaned her head back against his chest.

James put his hands on her shoulders and began to softly caress them. He closed his eyes, leaned his head forward almost touching his face to her hair and inhaled deeply several times, almost totally lost in the feeling of her pressing against him. The thought ran through his mind that he did want her this way. He struggled against what he wanted and what his honor demanded of him. After a longer than should have been mental duel between the two differing thoughts he pulled himself back from where he had been teetering on the edge and took a step away from her, found the lacing of her dress and did his best with shaky and uncooperative fingers to put the dress back in some semblance of rightness. He managed to force out words that did not want to be spoken, "I think it is time we rejoined the party Miss Davenport." He hesitated and then offered her his arm.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	30. Chapter 30

Norrington Chapter 30

Norrington

Chapter 30

"William," Jack said as he and Will walked away from the hedge-maze. Will was only half listening as he was busy pondering how Jack had managed to find their way out with no problems what so ever.

"What Jack?"

Jack replied as he fluttered his hands about between William and open space, "May I ask you something?" not waiting for a response he continued, "I know I have mentioned this to ya on various occasions, and the current circumstances simply shout that yet again me meaning has escaped that vacuous mind ya carry around with ya for no apparent reason what so ever it would seem, but I was wonderin lad…."

William frowned a bit at the insult but answered anyway, "What Jack?"

"Why must you always do something…. stupid?" Jack finished with a grimace at Will.

"It's not going to matter anyway Jack." Will replied.

"Ah, ya mean it's not going to matter to you cause you are not the one that will be walking around without an arm or a leg or a head when that much too honorable and much too stiffly upright excuse for a shiny and beuniformed Commodore lops 'em off me person." Jack said with a pout.

"No Jack, what I mean is you….or me for that matter will not be present at the appointed time or place for the duel." Will said as he stared at the verandah they were approaching.

"Ah, ya have a plan then dear William." After a pause he added, "I hope in this plannin of a plan you've seen fit to plan in a bit of plan to address me previous cautionary statement about doin…or not doin the stupid thing."

"I don't have a plan Jack, nor is one going to be forthcoming. It won't matter anyway." Will said a bit dejectedly.

"Now William, that's one reason….besides your tendency to most always be doing the aforementioned something stupid….that you'll never prosper as a pirate. Ya always need a plan, even if it's only a plan to make a plan for a plan. Savvy?"

William stared at Jack for a moment or two as if he were actually going to try and decipher what the man had just said then lowered his eyes and replied, "It is not going to matter Jack because when Elizabeth finds out about this she is going to kill us both."

"Oh!" Jack said in a bit of a squeaky tone, "Hadn't planned for that." He looked around as if planning an escape when he saw Elizabeth coming towards them from the verandah. "Bugger!" he mumbled.

"Where have you been?" She asked Will in none too friendly a tone. "And where are Rose and the Commodore?" she added as her gaze shifted to Jack.

"Well luv, ya see it just so happens…." Jack was interrupted by Elizabeth who now had changed her expression from one of aggravation at the two of them to one of building anger.

"They are still in the garden?"

"Ya might say that." Jack answered with a flop of his hands.

"Together?"

"Aye, ya might say that too." Another flop of hands.

"Alone."

"Well Lizzie, seein as meself and dear William….and you as well it seems, to the hazardness of me and young William perhaps, are right here," he punctuated this statement with flip-floppy hand movements pointing at each of them in turn and as he finished a floppy pointing of fingers back over his shoulder, "would not really be leavin any ta be in there with them now would it?"

"I am going to kill you!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth as she glared back and forth between them.

Jack back pedaled a few steps at the glare, waving his hands and arms about as if trying to fend her off. "Now Lizzie……." He was interrupted by Will this time.

"Elizabeth there's more, and it's not good….not good at all." He said uncomfortably as he looked at the ground in front of him. Jack leaned over and whispered through the side of his mouth, "William….nothing stupid now."

"More? More? And what could be worse than them being in the garden alone?" Elizabeth asked still glaring between the two of them.

"The Commodore has challenged Jack…or Sir Taylor….to a duel." William said weakly.

Jack sagged and shot William a grimace, shook his head and muttered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid" as Elizabeth exploded, "A duel? A duel? What have you two done? A duel?" She threw her hands up in the air in disgust, shook her head vigorously, spun around in a circle and returned to glaring at them, "How could you possibly have managed to have brought this to the point of being challenged to a duel? I knew I should have handled this myself!" she ranted as she glared daggers at Jack.

"Weren't me luv, was yer fair William here what brought about the duel." Jack said as he again took a few steps back from her and pointed at Will.

Elizabeth grabbed both Jack and Will by the arms and started dragging them off towards the front of the house. "We need to talk. When is this duel supposed to take place?"

"Tomorrow at noon." William answered.

"That gives us….gives _me_ time to come up with a plan." Elizabeth replied as she shot each of them a stern look.

"Now luv, already been focusin me mind to such as that." Jack said giving her a shiny smile and waving his one unrestrained arm about wildly.

"Humph!" Elizabeth replied with a sour look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want you to know Commodore," Rose said as they exited the hedge, "I was horrified at what that man was doing."

"Indeed." James said as he looked down at her there on his arm. He had to admit that a certain part of his brain wanted to believe her words.

"He took me by surprise." Rose said trying to sound sincere.

"I would imagine." James answered with just a slight bit of humor in his tone, thinking to himself evidently Sir Taylor had acted before Rose had a chance to. That probably did surprise her. He muffled a snort at the though.

"I really was glad to see you, have you come to my rescue." She said as she tightened her grip on his arm and leaned into him a little more. She smiled up flirtingly at him as she said, "You are really going to fight a duel over me?"

He straightened his bearing, gait, and tone to a more commodorely nature and said, "Miss Davenport, I would have been required to demand that honor be served no matter whom I had found in such improper and risqué circumstances."

"But it was me you found and now you are going to fight over me."

"So it would seem."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

5


	31. Chapter 31

Norrington Chapter 31

Norrington

Chapter 31

As they walked away from the hedge Rose leaned against James and ran her hand up and down James' arm as she spoke to him in a low sultry voice, "I hope you aren't mad at me Commodore. I really didn't want him doing that to me."

"Miss Davenport…" James turned to her and had the words he was about to say die on his lips as she leaned up and kissed him. She wound her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her, and deepened the kiss. He started to pull away and then suddenly he was leaning into the kiss, his tongue delving deep into that teasing mouth. The dam he had built up in himself over the years had broken and all his reserve, all his stoic Commodorlyness was washed away by the overwhelming need that flooded through him. All his honor and propriety gone as if they had been made of parchment set to flame. His mind became a churning caldron of want, he wanted this to happen, felt he needed this more than he had ever needed anything in his life, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The feeling was uncontrollable. All his hard fought for years of self depravation were put asunder in an instant as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him in an embrace he never wanted to release her from.

Somewhere his mind whispered in an almost unheard voice this was wrong but his desire quickly quashed it in favor of finding a place to continue what he was now unable to stop. He moved his mouth next to her ear and said in a tone that was so soft it almost went unheard, "Follow me." He headed off toward the gazebo that sat between the outer edge of the garden and the slope leading down to the sea frantically hoping she would follow. He hardly made it through the door and she was once again there in his arms, pressed up against him as if they were one. His moan came from somewhere deep inside his chest as his kisses ranged over her face and throat. He ran his hands up and down her back and found the bit of lace he had only recently tied. He now put those same hands to work untying that lace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Elizabeth drug him and William towards the Turner home Jack was examining and discarding plans trying to come up with one that would not include the loss of limbs, his limbs, courtesy of the Commodore's sword.

"Bloody wench should be back where she belongs, on a ship bound for merry old England. Even that stuffy, over bearin and arrogant Commodore can't fight over somethin that's not there to be fightin over." His thoughts turned to examining what he had just put forth. A smile lit his face and he nodded. "Aye, that'd be it."

As they neared the Turner's house Jack managed to break free of Elizabeth's grip and headed off towards the dock.

"Just where do you think you are going Jack?" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Got to see a man about a dog…er….horse…er….cow….er somthin like that luv, be back afore ya know it." Jack said with a flip of his hands, not slowing his pace down as he made his escape.

"We need to talk Jack, decide how we are going to stop this ridiculous duel you have managed to get yourself involved in." Elizabeth said still sounding very angry as she saw Jack had no intentions of coming back.

"Already got a plan for just that Lizzie. I'll see ya at the house later." He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner.

She gave William an extra enthusiastically rough jerk as she started once again for the house, "Mark my words William Turner, I am going to kill that man!"

William didn't answer. He really didn't want to draw her attention to him before it was absolutely necessary, he was hoping most of her anger would be directed at Jack by then and he would be spared, at least a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack swayed into the Laughing Wench, made his way to the bar, and ordered a mug of rum. He drank it down and ordered another as he perused the room. When the bartender brought the second mug Jack picked it up and seeing just who he wanted to see made his way over to a table in the corner. He smiled at the two men sitting there, raised his mug in salute and said, "Been a time since we've crossed latitudes mate. Still in the same business by chance?"

"Well look e here Mason, it's Cap'n Sparrow. Heard ya was dead mate." One of the men said as he nudged his companion in the ribs.

"Oh aye, was mate. But was spat back out ya see, bit of a disagreement bout me presence there. Old Scratch thought I was of a mind ta take over…..twas furthest thing from me mind ya understand…but he weren't takin no chances as it were. So here I am." Jack said with a flamboyant wave of his arms. "So Mallory, me question stands, still in the same business?"

"Ain't never turned no business down if the price is right Cap'n." Mason said showing a mouthful of rotted teeth as he smiled.

Jack grimaced and ran his tongue in and out of his mouth a few times as if he had tasted something terrible, "Well the price is right," Jack said as he pulled a pouch from one of his pockets and tossed it up and down in his hand. "Interested?"

Mason and Mallory looked greedily from the pouch to each other a couple of times and then at Jack.

"Name yer poison Cap'n." Mallory said also exhibiting his own mouth of rotted teeth.

Jack pulled a chair out from the table, turned it around and sat on it crossing his arms on the back and setting the pouch on the table in front of him, "Well mates, it's like this…….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James lay there, his arm thrown over his eyes, trying to catch his breath. His mind was trying to grasp the reality of what he had just done. The guilt cascaded over him much the way the unyielding need and want had just a short time ago. He couldn't measure the shame he felt. He berated himself over and over again with the harshest thoughts he could summon to mind.

He heard Rose rise and heard the rustle of her dress as she pulled it back on. He kept his arm over his eyes; he couldn't bear the thought of looking at her and seeing the hurt and shame in her eyes he had placed there for what he had just done to her. He heard her step back over to his side and kneel down beside him. Her hand trailed up and down his chest a few times and then went to the arm covering his eyes. She pulled his arm aside and leaned over till she was close enough he could feel her breath on his face. He was expecting a resounding slap, words of hate spewed out at him, but when neither of those came he told himself perhaps she wanted him to see her face, see the hurt and shame there when she satisfied her vengeance for his debasement of her body. He forced his eyes open to see her…. smiling. He was so taken aback he almost didn't understand what she said to him.

"You will marry me now Commodore."

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

4


	32. Chapter 32

Norrington Chapter 32

Norrington

Chapter 32

Rose straightened up and stood there looking down at him. He was still trying to process what she had just said to him. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Of course Miss Davenport, honor would require no less." Before he could continue Rose laughed a bitter laugh and said, "Hang your honor Commodore. I care not what you judge to be the right thing to do to satisfy honor. What I care for is what you can and will do for me. My Father has decided he wishes to retire. He has chosen one of these miserable little islands to do that very thing. That is what he has been discussing with Governor Swann. I will not be forced to endure any longer than is necessary my absence from London. Unfortunately my Father has made it clear that he will no longer provide for me if I choose not to stay. Therefore Commodore you will be my provider now. You will pay my passage back to England and send the money to support me there in the manner in which I am accustomed. After the wedding and my departure you may make up what ever excuse your honor demands to explain my failure to return. If and when I find a suitable husband we will worry about sorting out the details of our divorce. You will agree to my terms Commodore, if you don't I will cause such a scandal over what you have done that you will never be able to hold your head up anywhere the Union Jack flies. Your beloved career, and your life for that matter, will for all intents and purposes be over."

James was dumbfounded as he listened to the woman. His mind was spinning so badly he couldn't even come up with a response. He fought to get his thoughts back in some semblance of order. She was right about one thing, if any of what he'd done to her here got out his career would indeed be forfeit. Any aspirations or goals he had would be crushed into ash, and his life along with it. Then another thought struck him, what if there was a child from what they….he had done.

"If there is a child…." He started to say as he sat up and was cut off by her cruel laughter as she smiled a hateful smile and said, "There will be no child."

"But if what happened here begats a child I would take responsibility…would take the child to raise…..." again she interrupted him with the same cruel laugh and hateful smile, "I assure you Commodore, there will be no child, I will make sure of that."

It came crashing down on him just what he had opened himself up to by allowing his body to take over and dictate his actions.

"Ah, I see you have finally managed to understand the position you are in Commodore. Good, now I will expect you to arrange the wedding as soon as possible, within the next two weeks at the latest. I will leave for England the next day, you will arrange for that also. You will give me enough money to travel on and get settled in once I reach England. I will expect monthly payments after that, and please make sure they are timely. I would hate to have to follow through with the alternative, as I imagine you would as well.

Do I make myself clear Commodore?"

"Very clear Miss Davenport." James managed to force out.

"Good." She said as she reached back over her shoulders and tied the lace, bringing her dress back to the manner it should be in. She leaned over and ran her finger along his jaw and whispered in his ear, "And to think in your office that day you were worried I was not going to get the results I was expecting. I will have to admit it took a little longer than I was expecting but I did get just what I wanted. A rather humorous though now isn't it Commodore, at least for me." She left without waiting for a reply. James sat there unable to garner the strength to stand let alone straighten his disheveled clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go and get him William, we need to figure out how we are going to keep that duel from happening." Elizabeth said as she paced the floor of the dining room.

"I'm sure he will be back any minute Elizabeth, he really hasn't been gone all that long." Will answered, knowing even as he said it she would not be satisfied until he went in search of Jack. When she glared back at him he didn't even bother saying anything, just headed out the door and off towards the line of taverns that sat haphazardly around the port. He didn't even have any idea of where to start his search. He knew full well that if Captain Jack Sparrow did not wish to be found he would not be found. He passed a couple of taverns that were no longer in business and had fallen into even more disrepair than they had been when they had been lively thriving centers of nightlife. As he approached the alley that ran just the other side of them two figures stepped out and blocked his way.

He started to walk around them and they moved once again into his path. His hand went to his side expecting to find the hilt of his sword. When he grasped air instead of the expected sword hilt he remembered he had taken it off and left it lying on the table at home.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have pressing business elsewhere." William said as he again attempted to step around the men.

"He's a right dandy one in't he Nigel." One of the men said as he took a step forward.

"Aye he is at that Billy, proly has a bit of shiny in that fine coat o his too." The other man answered as he too stepped forward.

"Gentlemen I don't want any trouble. I am looking for a friend of mine that's all. Now if you will excuse me I will just be on my way." Will said as he started to step back from the men.

Nigel's hand reached out and grabbed the front of Will's shirt pulling him forward and a bit off balance. Billy took the opportunity to start going through Will's pockets. Will slapped Billy's hands away and tried to right himself as Nigel punched him in the stomach. Will doubled over and let out a grunt of pain.

"Make it easy on yerself lad, yer life's worth more than whatever it is ya might be carryin in those pockets." Nigel said as Billy once again began going through William's pockets. Will tried to jerk away but Nigel's hold on him was a firm one. Nigel's hand connected with Will's jaw this time hard enough to make him see stars. As he tried to shake off the feeling he was going to pass out he heard another voice say, "The question that needs answerin here mates, and should in fact be the question you are more interested in the answerin of for that matter is whether yer own lives be worth what the lad is carryin in his pockets."

William felt Nigel let loose of his shirt as he turned to face the newcomer. Will smiled as he went down to his knees, he recognized that voice.

"What's it to you?" Nigel said as he turned towards the man.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Billy said as he too turned to face the man.

"Ah, another question…or two…questions…… if you want to count the same question coming from two different mouths as different in these circumstances, which I'm not at all sure is the proper way to _be_ counting them in this circumstance….or any other circumstance I could think of at the moment for that matter just so you know." Jack said as he rocked back on his heels and fluttered his fingers about, his head cocked a bit to the side as he considered this.

Both men drew their swords and Jack danced back a few feet as he eyed them warily. "No need ta be doin anything stupid here mates."

"Only thing we r gonna do is put an end to that mouth o yers afore we get back ta divestin the lad there of any possessions of value 'e might be carryin about with 'em." Nigel said as he advanced towards Jack.

Jack unsheathed his own sword and asked, "Yer sure ya want ta be doin this?" as he moved to the side and was illuminated by the light cast from one of the street lanterns.

Nigel stopped and looked closely at the man who was no longer in the shadows. "Billy, ya know who this be?"

"Naw, who is it then Nigel?" Billy answered.

"By the powers I'm thinkin it's Captain Jack Sparrow." Nigel answered.

Jack preened a little as the men recognized him, and then as Billy started to respond his face fell a bit, evidently being recognized at this particular time was not going to be a boon to him.

"Ain't he the one what sunk yer brother's ship 'long the coast of Santa Rosa that time?"

"Bugger!" Jack said as he readied himself for the now inevitable fight about to begin.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	33. Chapter 33

Norrington Chapter 33

Norrington

Chapter 33

James forced himself to sit up; using all the resolve he was able to rally. He knew if anyone were to see him now they would see a broken shattered man. He struggled for any scrap of his former self he could dredge up, finding very little there to work with. He sat there, hands clenched in his lap; his head hung forward, eyes closed, his face reflecting the pain and anguish he was feeling as he mentally thrashed himself for his actions. He gave a short bitter laugh as he thought how thoroughly he had, after years of steadfast and unyielding devotion to duty and honor, managed in just a few brief moments of uncontrolled passion to scuttle not only his career but more than likely his life as well. He fought the tears that threatened to fall, after all the dishonor and humiliation he had brought down upon himself he refused to succumb to that particular debasement. From somewhere deep inside him he wrenched the strength to stand. He put his clothes in order as best he could manage, swiped his sleeve across his eyes displacing the moisture that had gathered there, and with much less than his usual posture and bearing left the gazebo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose wore a gloating and malevolent smile as she approached the Turner's house. She knew Elizabeth would be unhappy with such a late visit but the thought of how that unhappiness would grow into something much worse when she heard what had just transpired increased her desire to see the look of horror on that face when it dawned on her just what Rose had done to the chit's treasured Commodore, and that once again Rose had won, had gotten what she had set out to get. She walked up the steps and rapped loudly on the door. She was surprised when Elizabeth answered the door fully dressed and wide awake.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked sounding very unfriendly.

"Just thought you would like to know I have succeeded in my quest for your dear Commodore. In fact I have just left him, a bit disheveled I'm afraid, but for the most part intact and no doubt planning our wedding." Rose said with a smirk. She smiled as Elizabeth's expression went from irritated to horrified as the words sunk in. "I just knew you would want to be the first to know Elizabeth, since you had such an interest in the outcome."

"What have you done Rose?" Elizabeth whispered, not able to force the words out in a normal tone as the weight of what the woman had apparently done to James came crashing down on her. Rose's next words wiped out any doubt.

"Simply made sure your precious Commodore was in no position to refuse my demands." Rose said with a nasty smile. "Oh don't worry Elizabeth, there won't be a child to complicate things, I will make sure of that." Rose turned and walked down the steps then, pausing to call back over her shoulder, "Oh and by the way, you must attend the wedding. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"William, feel free to jump in any time." Jack called out in a high pitched tone as he parried and feigned and lunged and thrust trying to avoid being skewered by either of the men he was engaged with.

"Don't appear the lads gonna do ya much good mate, he ain't even carrying no manner of weapon bout his person." Nigel said as he lunged at Jack.

"Kinda stupid ta be walkin these streets unarmed if ya ask me." Billy interjected as he too lunged at Jack.

"Wouldn't be the first stupid thing I've known him to do." Jack said unhappily as he continued to do his best to outmaneuver his opponents.

Will looked around trying to find something he could use to come to Jack's aid. "That should do." He said to himself as he bent over in the gutter and picked up an empty rum bottle. He waited till the opportune moment and then cracked it over Nigel's head sending the man groggily to his hands and knees. Upon seeing his fallen comrade Billy lowered his sword, gave Jack a half hearted smile and shrug and said, "Twernt my brother whose ship ya sunk." He grabbed Nigel around the waist; drug him to his feet and as quickly as possible headed off down the alley.

"William?" Jack said as he replaced his sword in his scabbard. "What were ya doin out here unarmed and mostly incapable?"

"Elizabeth sent me Jack, to find you and bring you back."

"And ya felt it wise to be doin that unarmed?" Jack said as he rocked back on his heels and fluttered his hands about as he looked at William curiously.

"She was rather insistent I leave immediately. I didn't realize I was unarmed until those two showed up."

"I'll give ya that lad, the bonny lass can be a bit…..resolute when she takes a mind to." Jack replied with a wry expression.

"Tell me about it." William answered as they headed for home.

They were met on the doorstep by a clearly distressed Elizabeth.

William was instantly at her side, "What's happened Elizabeth?"

"Rose was just here William saying something about how she had won, had somehow coerced James into….into….said she and James had…..had…been with each other. Oh God William what are we going to do?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure I'm following you here." Will said confused.

"William she did the worst thing she could do to that honor and duty and service to others is everything bit of stuffy uniform. She intoxicated him with her wiles, she broke through that unyielding wall he built around himself to keep everybody out, she took from him that which was not hers to take dear William, his self respect, his honor, his life." Jack said solemnly.

William looked between Elizabeth and Jack uncomprehendingly.

Jack continued with a grimace, "William dear boy, she made him break down and do the unforgivable, perform the one act that was sure to bring our stalwart Commodore to his knees and bending to her demands."

William continued to look perplexed.

"She seduced him William, did the deed so to speak." Jack said and saw the dawning in William's eyes as he finally understood.

"We need to go find him." William said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked along planning her escape from this hell hole. It wouldn't be long now and she would be back among the high society of London where she belonged. As she rounded a corner towards the house she and her Father had been staying at her arms were suddenly grabbed and pinned behind her, she had a rag shoved in her mouth and a blindfold thrown over her eyes, and found herself being drug down an alley. She tried to kick and struggle but she was overpowered. Then she was seeing stars and then all went black.

"I don't think ya should a done that Mason."

"Ain't no nevermind now Mallory, deeds been done and what 'ill be 'ill be. 'Sides she was bound ta be attractin unwanted attention the way she was thrashin about."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

5


	34. Chapter 34

Norrington Chapter 34

Norrington

Chapter 34

As James stepped away from the gazebo and headed off towards the verandah he saw Governor Swann and Lord Davenport emerge from the house and look around. As Governor Swann spotted him he called out in a concerned tone, "Commodore, have you seen Elizabeth or Mr. Turner?"

"Or my daughter?" Lord Davenport added worriedly.

James was about to tell the two men what had happened when the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Turner stopped him. "William and I are right here Father."

"We have been looking all over for you Elizabeth. Where have you been?" Weatherby said, his expression and tone scolding.

"We just went for a little stroll Father, that's all." Elizabeth answered.

"Is Rose with you Sir Taylor?" Lord Davenport said as he saw Jack standing behind the Turners. "She did walk outside with you earlier."

Jack looked towards James before he answered. He was trying to convey to the Commodore to please not do anything stupid, but wasn't sure by the answering look James was giving him that in fact that was the message he was conveying. Luckily Elizabeth caught on and stepped over to James, took him by the arm, and led him a short way off. "James please, just don't say anything. We know what happened between you and Rose and we are here to help."

James expression changed in an instant from a stoic one to one of horror, and then resignation as he dropped his head and closed his eyes, "I have no one but myself to blame for my actions Elizabeth, and I will face the consequences no matter how unpleasant." Elizabeth started to interrupt but James' gesture stopped the words on her lips. He raised his head and with a determined expression and tone said, "I will not shirk my duty Elizabeth. I will uphold Rose's honor to the best of my ability. After using her so wantonly that is the least I am obliged to do."

As James and Elizabeth stepped away Jack addressed Governor Swann and Lord Davenport, "Rose was with me earlier gentlemen, but a short time after we stepped out on the verandah she pleaded an overwhelming headache and requested I accompany her home. I left her there at her doorstep. She did say if she recovered in time she would return."

"I would have thought she could have at least let me know she was leaving." Lord Davenport replied.

"It evidently was quite a severe headache Lord Davenport." Jack replied. "Her thoughts were only on getting home, lying down, and putting a compress on her head."

"Yes, she has had them before on occasion. Well I should go make sure she is alright then I suppose." He turned to Governor Swann, "If you will excuse me Weatherby I will take my leave. A wonderful party as always."

"Goodnight Arthur, I hope you find Rose much improved." Weatherby said.

"As do I Governor." Lord Davenport replied as he made his exit.

James turned and headed towards Governor Swann with an expression on his face that left no doubt he was intending to tell all. Jack saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, glanced at James noting by the man's expression what he figured the bloody Commodore had in mind, and grabbed the Governor by the arm and started hustling him towards the verandah speaking in a too loud voice, "Governor, I would love for you to introduce me to that wonderfully stocked wine cellar of yours. I'm sure your daughter and her husband can find something to occupy them here." He shot a look back over his shoulder at William and Elizabeth hoping they understood they were to keep the Commodore from spilling his guts to the Governor.

William and Elizabeth got on either side of James and hustled him off the other way, under protest of course.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I insist you unhand me immediately!" James said as he tried to pull away from the couple.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Commodore." William said as he tightened his grip on James.

"James, listen to me." Elizabeth said, "Rose tricked you. You do not owe her anything."

James stopped struggling against them as his entire body went limp, his voice on the verge of breaking as his eyes semi-focused on the ground in front of him, "I appreciate your concern Elizabeth, William, but I did act in a dishonorable and vile manner towards Rose regardless of her intent. I should have been able to control myself and failed in that regard most miserably. I can not in good conscious do anything less than what honor and duty demand of me. I would never be able to view myself with anything but the utmost shame, contempt, and reproach if I did not follow through with what is demanded of me now."

"I will not stand by and watch you forfeit your life for that harlot James." Elizabeth said hotly.

James looked at her with the saddest look she had ever seen on a human being, the tears glistening in his eyes as he said, "It is too late, my life was forfeit the moment I touched her in that manner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose slowly drifted towards consciousness. Her senses were assailed by a number of unfathomable sensations. At first she thought she must be having a horrific nightmare of some kind, but as her mind neared clarity she realized that she was indeed tied in some manner to what she supposed was a chair, her eyes were blindfolded, and she had some kind of disgusting rag stuffed in her mouth. There was also a strong and very unpleasant odor surrounding her. She could hear movement around her but could not decipher whether it was human or something else. The only thing she was sure of was she was on a ship, she could feel the rolling motion, a motion she was more than familiar with from her trip from England, a motion she had learned from said trip to detest. She cocked her head in an attempt to hear the sounds around her and jumped when a rough voice, quite close to her ear said, "Peers our fair lady's awake."

"Well good fer that Mas……er mate, was beginin ta think ya'd wacked her a bit too hard."

"Aye mate, smart on yer part not ta be bandyin names about in front of the lass. She is a tough one though, don't mind sayin I was havin me own doubts bout her comin round." The man said with a gruff laugh.

Rose began to make frantic noises around the gag in her mouth. It was beginning to dawn on her that she had been kidnapped.

"Think she's tryin ta say somethin. Want me ta take that rag out o her mouth so's we can see what she's got ta say?"

"Don't be daft man, ain't nothin she'd have ta say that'd be the least bit of interest ta us, we got our orders."

"Yeah, yer right bout that I'm supposin. What say we go get us some o that rum we brought aboard and do some discussin bout what we're gonna do next."

"Best idea ye've had all day."

Rose listened as they left and then began struggling with all her might against her bonds.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	35. Chapter 35

Norrington Chapter 35

Norrington

Chapter 35

As she stood there next to James Elizabeth, for one of the few times in her life, was at a loss as to what to do. She was taken aback at how thoroughly the man next to her seemed a broken husk of his former self. She had always viewed him as strong and self assured, confident in his actions at all times, always knowing where he stood and the right course of action for any situation, in other words undefeatable. Yet here he was standing in front of her brought to the very lowest depths of defeat. She looked at Will with tears in her eyes, "We need to get him home and do what we can for him Will. Please go tell my Father we are leaving."

"Right." William said, his voice sounding as if he were just as taken aback by the Commodore's present state as Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gently took James' hand in hers as she waited for Will to return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was still trying to free herself, with no success, when the two men returned.

"Now me fine lass, all yer gonna succeed in doin with all that strugglin is doin yerself some bodily damage if ya persist in that manner." One of the men said as he leaned in close to her. She could smell the rum on his breath along with sundry other more foul odors emanating from him. She did her best to make the stream of curses understandable through her gag but only managed to illicit a gruff laugh from the man. "Aye, she's got spirit, got ta give 'er that."

"The sooner we get shed of her the better in my opinion." The other man said, his words slurred by rum.

As the apparent meaning of those words sunk in she froze. They weren't actually planning on doing away with her were they? She hadn't really thought about that, only thinking they meant to hold her for ransom. She immediately began making all manner of beseeching and imploring noises through the afore mentioned gag, hoping the men would remove said gag and allow her to speak.

"Aye, but we got to do it in the proper way mate. 'member what we was told ta do, no sense in bringin his wrath down upon us ya know. 'Sides there's the matter of the other half of the money ta be thinkin bout. Got ta make sure everything goes like it's spose to."

"Right bout that mate, he can be a bit dogged bout stuff when he's been ill done. Determined bugger that, won't let up till he's had his vengeance from what I've seen and heard. Wouldn't want ta be on the wrong side o that!"

"Ye've said a mouthful there to be sure. So we just makes sure all goes as smooth as kin be then it'll be no worries, aye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James allowed himself to be led along by William and Elizabeth, no longer having the strength to resist. The longer he dwelled on his circumstance the more it defeated him, the more it was etched in his mind just how hopeless his situation, his position, his life had become. He wasn't aware of his surroundings at all until he had been gently eased into a chair and a steaming cup of tea had been set before him. He looked around in a semi daze and was surprised to recognize his own dining room. Will sat on one side of him and Elizabeth on the other, both staring at him with concern.

"James, drink." Elizabeth said softly as she indicated the cup in front of him, "It will help."

James looked down at the cup on the table, looked back up at Elizabeth, and then back at the cup, his mind so shattered he was unable to process the simple task of getting the cup from the table to his mouth. He closed his eyes and slumped back in the chair as visions of what had happened in the gazebo played mockingly through his mind's eye. He moaned pitifully, dropped his head forward burying his face in his hands and scrubbed viciously at his face, trying desperately to wipe the images away.

Elizabeth placed staying hands on each of his arms, attempting to stop his actions. Her voice was filled with emotion as she leaned close, "James please let us help."

William placed a consoling hand on James' shoulder as he added his concern for the man to Elizabeth's, "Commodore…..James, we are here for you."

Will and Elizabeth looked towards the doorway as they heard the front door open and shut, a moment later Jack entered the dining room.

Jack nodded to Will and Elizabeth and then stood there for a few moments, a look of compassion on his countenance as his gaze settled on James. However when he finally spoke his words were anything but compassionate, in fact they were spat out in a most unsympathetic and sarcastic tone. "So the great Pirate Hunter, Scourge of Pirates everywhere has been brought to his knees by a mere lass. Oh how the Brethren would love ta see ya now Commodore, sittin there cryin like a babe, and them laughin to a man at ya, now what a sight that would make, not ta mention the tales twould be told over a mug or two of rum in every bawdy house in the Spanish Main."

William and Elizabeth looked at him with horror, both sputtering out words meant to stop his cruel monolog. Jack just smiled, winked, and held a finger up to indicate they should remain silent. He moved over next to James as he continued, leaning over and poking the man rather sharply with his finger in the shoulder as he did. "Bloody Hell Commodore, if I'd a known this is all it would'a taken ta get the best of ya I'd a gotten ya a tumble or two a long time ago, saved meself all that alludin of ya."

Jack did not miss the stiffening of the Commodore's posture as he continued, "So Commodore, in our future dealins, if there be such and I'm of a questionin mind bout that as yer present circumstance is threaten ta be a permanent circumstance no doubt, I'll have ta keep it in mind rather than stock me Pearl with shot and the like I'll keep a few doxies on board ta toss to ya at the opportune moment." Jack said with a laugh. He wasn't laughing long however as he was but a moment later backpedaling as the Commodore suddenly stood up and kicked the chair away from him, whirling to face Jack with a very angry expression and a very sharp blade in his hand.

"Draw your sword Pirate. I will not be baited by the likes of you. Do I make myself clear?" James said threateningly as he advanced towards the retreating pirate.

Jack answered with a tilt of his head and a smile as he made sure his hands stayed as far away from his sword as was possible, in fact they were presently palm together held out in front of him, "Un-dispiritedly it seems Commodore."

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome

4


	36. Chapter 36

Norrington Chapter 36

Norrington

Chapter 36

"Ah so there is a spark of fire left in that benumbed and mostly dissolute personage of yours." Jack said with a grin. "The lass didn't manage ta wring it all out of yer arduously plodding self now did she."

"I should run you through Pirate." James spat out, the anger still running hot in his veins.

"Not hardly yer style ta be doin that to an unarmed man Commodore." Jack said with a flutter of his hands.

"You have a sword Pirate."

"And it will be stayin right where it's at Commodore, so if yer still of a mind to be runnin me through you'll have ta do it without my assistance. I'll not draw my sword ta allow ya ta make me the scapegoat for yer guilt. If ya do the deed you'll be the one that has ta square with it." Jack said looking James straight in the eye as he spoke.

Even though his mind was still addled with anger and from the events of the past few hours Jack's words managed to land in a semi clear spot in his brain and make some sense. James lowered his sword.

Will and Elizabeth let out signs of relief, and Jack gratefully relaxed his stance determining by the Commodore's expression the danger of being run through was probably over.

"Now Commodore," Jack said with a smile and a wave of his arms, "we can get down ta solvin yer problem with the lass."

"I not only have that problem Captain but also have a duel with Sir Taylor to contend with."

"Trifles Commodore, that problem can be solved right here, right now." Jack said with a smile and a flourish of hands. "Ya see Commodore, I happen to be on rather intimate terms with Sir Taylor.

"You may be Captain Jack Sparrow but I hardly think you will be able to work your miracles in this instance."

"Consider it already done Commodore." Jack said as he pulled the wig out of his pocket, placed it on his head, albeit a bit crookedly, took a regal stance and smiled a glittering smile at James.

James was totally taken aback, then it dawned on him why Sir Taylor had seemed so familiar to him. James sputtered a bit trying to speak, "You…..you are…..were….are…Sir Taylor?"

"Aye, Sir Taylor at yer service…..although not for any duels or the like ya understand." Jack said with a grimace.

"What was in your head Sparrow, why would you do that? What _right_ did you have to do that?" James said, his blood once again beginning to boil, his voice rising in anger.

"I was tryin ta help ya bloody git." Jack shot back.

"Who asked you for your _help _Pirate?" James shouted back.

"I did." Elizabeth said, rising from her seat at the table and approaching James.

"You did?" James said, his voice lowering a fraction as he turned to face Elizabeth. "And what gave you the right to meddle in my affairs?"

"Because I care for you James, I was trying to keep the very thing that happened from happening."

"Well a bloody poor job you've done of it now isn't it?" James said with disgust.

Elizabeth's ire was instantly known to all, but especially James as she stalked forward and began poking him in the chest and shoulder and where ever else her fingers happened to land, and favoring him with a most unladylike expression, "I am not the one who refused to listen! I am not the one who, against all his friends' advice, continued to keep company with the harlot. I am not the one who allowed her to lure him to the gazebo and disgrace himself now am I?"

James refused to step back away from her assault, only straightening his posture and moving his face back out of the way of her wild poking of his person.

"Elizabeth that's enough." Will said as he stepped up next to her.

"No it's not nearly enough." She spat at him not taking her eyes or fingers from James. "None of this would have happened if you had not been so stubborn and just listened to me James instead of listening to your bloody….."

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted and jerked her around to face him, "That _is_ quite enough!"

"Ya have ta admit William, she does have a fine point." Jack interjected. "_Wouldn't _a happened if he'd been thinking with his head instead of his…." Jack paused and rethought what he was about to say as he caught the glare from James, not to mention the one William was shooting him. "…..that other bodily accessory or appendage as it were….. we're all, or at least most of us, so fond of so to speak…. if we was doin such… which I'm doubting more and more this be the most opportune time ta be doin such speakin of… here and now….the more I think the matter over….as it happens…." He finished a bit lamely with a weak flop of his hands as he took a step towards the door, ready to retreat if necessary.

James took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and said, "Be that as it may Mrs. Turner, Captain Sparrow, how does that help my present circumstance? Only one of my current problems has been solved to any satisfaction. And regardless of who is to blame for the other the outcome is the same. My honor will allow me to do no less than what Miss Davenport has demanded of me, and as far as I can see there is no solution for that."

"Well Commodore," Jack said forgetting the distance he was going to keep between himself and the Commodore and stepping up to the man to wave his fingers around in his face, "perhaps a solution to that problem will suddenly and entirely without anything to do with me what so ever present its self."

"When Hell freezes over no doubt." James said with a snort.

"Aye Commodore, stranger things have happened." Jack said as he rocked back on his heels and fluttered his hands about.

"Indeed." James retorted.

William and Elizabeth looked at Jack and then at each other. "What do you suppose he's done?" William whispered to Elizabeth. "I would hate to think of the multitude of ways that question could be answered. We _are_ dealing with Jack after all." Elizabeth whispered back.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Appreciated

4


	37. Chapter 37

Norrington Chapter 37

Norrington

Chapter 37

The man leaned in towards her, he was close enough she could smell the foul odor of his breath, "Now lass, seems yer latest conquest has some powerful friends about what's lookin after his good. And they are of the mind that what ya done to him were far from the nature of bein honorable. Not that me and me mate here would have a pence of knowin either way bout honor or all that, or carin fer that matter. But that be the reason we was picked for this little matter no doubt." The man chuckled as he finished his statement and Rose heard the other man give a laugh in return and say, "Aye, that be the truth of it now."

Rose listened quietly as the man spoke. So someone was trying to prevent her from forcing the Commodore to marry her. The Turners were the first to pop to mind, would they do something like this, or at least Elizabeth as Rose doubted her clodding blacksmith of a husband would have the wits to come up with this sort of plan, and if not the Turners then who? Who else would take such an interest in the Commodore? Rose knew from the time she had spent here the Commodore did not call more than a handful of people friends. So it must be the Turners. No one else she knew of would have the interest nor the resources to pull this off. 'Blast that meddling cow!' Rose cursed to herself. Now what was she to do about it? Then another thought ran through her mind, what if they had orders to do away with her? Would Elizabeth go that far? Surely not? But what about the men whose custody she was now in, would they go that far? More than likely they would. That was not a comforting thought in the least. She mulled this thought over for a moment or two. She had to do something to get herself out of this predicament with her life intact, but she could do nothing until she was able to somehow get these men to rid her of this gag, she could do naught if she couldn't talk.

"Now lass, we've a task for ya ta perform here." The man said from a short distance away. Rose could hear the sound of something being dragged across the floor towards her and shoved in front of her, a table of some sort perhaps? The next moment there was no doubt about the identity of the object that was laid next to her throat, she could feel the cool blade of a knife as it rested next to her skin. She stiffened in her chair, closing her eyes behind her blindfold, waiting for the movement that would spill her blood and put an end to her life.

"Now dearie, I'm gonna loose yer hands, yer not ta take it as an invitation to do naught but what I be tellin ya ta do with them hands. Ya got that?" The man said with a tap to her forehead.

It took a moment for his words to sink in she was so sure this was to be the moment of her death. She nodded vigorously when she comprehended what the man had said, and felt the knife leave her throat and the man lean over her and cut the rope binding her hands. She put her hands in front of her and rubbed her wrists where they had been chaffed. She reached up to remove her gag but was stopped as she felt the knife hovering between her hand and her mouth.

"Don't 'member sayin nothin bout removin that gag dearie." The man said as he tapped the knife against her hand. Rose dropped her hand to her lap and slumped a little thinking again how she didn't have a chance if she couldn't talk. She was surprised when the next moment the man reached around and removed her blindfold. Although the light was rather dim she had to close her eyes and then blink several times to become accustomed to it. Before she had fully opened her eyes the thought struck her they would surely have to kill her now that she would be able to see who they were. She was loath to open them after that thought.

"Open yer eyes lass, can't be performin yer task we've got for ya with yer eyes clenched shut that way."

Rose resigned herself to her fate and opened her eyes. Then let out a sigh of relieve around her gag. Evidently her death was to be forestalled at least a bit longer as the men had covered up most of their faces to obscure their features from just below the eyes down. The next thing she noticed was it had been a table they had moved over in front of her and there was quill and paper laid out on it. So they were expecting her to write something, a ransom note perhaps. As her eyes cast about the table she noticed one of the parchments had writing on it. She leaned forward to get a better look. One of the men stepped forward and slid it towards her, "We was told ya had the learnin ta write yer letters so yer ta put what's on that parchment onta that one in yer own hand."

Rose picked up the paper and read the following,

_Commodore, _

_I am truly sorry to have to tell you this but I am at this time unable to follow through with our accord. It seems that other more convincing options as to my future well being have very recently been brought to my attention, therefore you are no longer held under any obligation in any manner what so ever towards me. I have already taken my leave from your fair town and I doubt I will ever return, nor will you ever hear from me again. _

_Yours,_

_Rose Davenport_

_P.S. Please do not take this as a reflection on your own personal person. I'm sure you will find a girl some day._

Rose was in no way comforted by the contents of the letter. It did nothing to impugn the fact that she might be about to die. She dropped the letter back on the table. 'Think Rose, there must be some way to bargain your way out of this' she thought to herself. She looked at her captors and then picked up the quill, dipped it in the ink and wrote '_I need to speak to you. Please may I remove my gag?_'

Both men looked at the writing and then at each other. They barely had rudimentary knowledge of letters, being able to print their names when absolutely necessary and not much else.

Rose huffed, rolled her eyes, and started to pantomime removing her gag.

A light dawned in one of the men's eyes, "Seems she's wantin us ta remove her gag, can't see no good comin of that."

"Mayhaps she has a question needs answerin bout the letter there." The other man said.

"And which one of us it ta answer it if she does?" the first man retorted.

"Could remove it for a bit, we kin always put it back if she gets ta mouthin off too much." The second man replied.

"Naw mate," the first man said as he pulled his pistol from his waistband and aimed it at Rose, "We'll just shoot her and be done wif it, find someone else ta write the letter."

Rose's eyes went wide with fear, she didn't doubt for a moment the man would shoot her. She would have to be her most convincing best if she were to change her fate.

Her gag was removed and she took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I don't want to die." She said with her most earnest expression upon her face.

"Don't make no never mind bout what ye want. We was told ta have ya write that letter and if ya don't we'll do what we have ta do."

Rose swallowed almost audibly and then pleadingly, "If I write the letter will you let me go? I promise I will leave and never come back."

The two men looked at each other and then stepped to the other side of the room to hold a whispered conference, keeping a wary eye on Rose as they did.

"Don't seem right killin such a fair piece as her mate."

"Since when have ya been concerned with the right o matters?"

"He didn't say we had ta kill her, just convince her would be ta her advantage ta leave and not look back."

"Be shed of the whole matter if we just shot her and dumped her overboard. Less chance of things gettin all bungled and comin back ta bite us later."

"Aye, there is that."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

5


	38. Chapter 38

Norrington Chapter 38

Norrington

Chapter 38

The sound of loud knocking and the call of "Commodore? Commodore are you there?" interrupted any further conversation between the group. It was clearly the voice of Governor Swann James noted as he gave Jack one last withering look and then went to open the door. He found not only Governor Swann but also Lord Davenport on his door step.

"I am sorry to disturb you at this late hour Commodore." Weatherby said apologetically.

Lord Davenport pushed his way into the house past both Weatherby and James. He looked around as he said with a mixture of hope and dread in his tone, "Is my daughter here with you Norrington?"

"She is not here Lord Davenport, I have not seen her since earlier this evening." James answered, trying to keep his tone and emotions reined in.

"I was under the impression she had gone home once leaving the party."

"As was I Commodore, I was fully expecting her to be there but upon my arrival she was not." Lord Davenport said, the worry clearly showing on his face.

"We think there is a possibility she may have met with some manner of dire situation." Weatherby said gravely.

"Then we should waste no time here gentlemen, we must begin a search for her immediately. I will go to Fort Charles and roust the men. We will search the town and surrounding areas. I assure you Lord Davenport, I will not rest until she is found." James was already grabbing his jacket and hat as he spoke.

"Thank you Commodore." Lord Davenport replied.

"There is no more we can do here Arthur, come to the house with me. Commodore Norrington will inform us as soon as there is something." Weatherby said.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Lord Davenport said, then turning to James with all the emotion a Father could possibly be feeling in the circumstances said, "Please find her."

James looked him directly in the eye and said, "I will do my best Sir." then turned and headed for the fort.

Weatherby addressed Elizabeth, "Are you coming Elizabeth, I'm sure you are just as anxious as the rest of us."

"We will be along shortly Father."

Weatherby took Lord Davenport by the arm and they left in the direction of the Governor's mansion.

Elizabeth whirled around and stalked towards Jack who jumped a little, let out a high pitched 'Oh' and began back pedaling away from her.

"What did you do with her Jack?" Elizabeth said in a no nonsense tone.

"Nothing?" Jack said with a weak smile and matching flop of his hand.

"Wrong answer Jack." Elizabeth retorted, continuing her advance. "Where is she?"

"Now Lizzie, luv, I've just done what it was that ya asked me to do. I've removed Miss Rose Davenport and her sundry threats to yer dear Commodore as it were." Jack said hands clasp in front of him, not sounding nearly as confident as he had hoped.

"You abducted her?" Elizabeth said with horror.

"Jack, you didn't do that did you?" William said, a bit of shock in his tone as well.

Jack rolled his eyes a bit and shook his head giving them an 'oh please' look and answered, "I did not!"

"I don't believe you Jack." Elizabeth retorted.

"I assure you luv, I was not present, nor was I anywhere in the vicinity when the lass was taken. I was, in fact, with the two of you, and seein as it is impossible for even Captain Jack Sparrow to be in two places at once I could not be with you and off pilferin and or pirating the dear Miss Davenport at the same time as it were."

Elizabeth's expression said she still didn't believe him but knew he wasn't about to tell her any more than he already had, which wasn't anything.

"I just hope what ever you've done, or _had_ done to her she doesn't come to any harm Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please don't shoot me." Rose begged as she watched the two men walk back towards her.

"Jest write the letter, we kin discuss terms when that be done."

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, picked up the quill, and shakily began to copy the letter. When she was finished she lay the paper and quill aside and gave the two a heart rendering look.

"Please let me go. I promise I will never say anything, I will go far away and never come back…ever."

"Maybe we shouldn't kill her. She is a fine piece of work, would be a shame ta waste something like that."

The other man stood there for a few minutes, the wheels visibly turning in his mind. "What kind o accord would ya be willin ta make here lass, ta insure yer still livin come sunrise?"

A bit of hope showed on her countenance, "Anything." Rose replied.

"Anything is it?" The man said as he stepped closer and then began to run his pistol around the edge of her bodice.

Rose closed her eyes as the realization of just what that anything might encompass struck home. Was she willing to bargain herself to no doubt both of them on the slim chance they would actually follow through and let her go.

"Now dearie, this is the way I'm seein it. Ya willingly enter into the bargain we're bout ta strike here and me and me mate here will set ya off on an island we know of. One what is visited from time ta time by ships lookin fer fresh water n meat and the like when they happen ta be in the area. Might be there six months er a year afore this happens but better n bein dead by a long sight, aye?"

"How do I know you will follow through with your end of the bargain?" Rose asked, knowing she couldn't count on the answer to that anymore than anything else the men had or might say.

The man and his mate both smiled ugly rotting smiles at her as the one replied, handing his pistol to the other one as he stepped towards her, "Ya don't lass. I'm thinkin we'd have little reason ta be goin back on our word long as things is satisfyin to us if ya get what I'm sayin."

Rose grimaced as the man leaned over her, she did all too well know what he was saying.

To Be Continued

Reviews are Appreciated

4


	39. Chapter 39

Norrington Chapter 39

Norrington

Chapter 39

James had just come down the steps from his office and was giving last minute instructions to the men who were to form the search party when one of the sentries came in, saluted, and handed him a folded note.

"What is this?" James asked as he took the note.

"Don't know for sure Sir, some gent just walked up, handed it to me and said it was to be placed in your hands as soon as possible and then disappeared." The soldier said as he saluted once again.

James unfolded the note and read it, then read it again, and then once again. Something was not right here. Although he recognized Rose's handwriting the wording was a little off. James couldn't put his finger on just what was off about it but there was something. He folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

"Mr. Groves, hold the men here at the ready until I return." James said as he headed out the door and to the Governor's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had made himself comfortable in James' dining room. His feet were on the table, ankles crossed, he had found an orange somewhere and was now peeling it, dropping the orange skin on the floor as he did.

Elizabeth, who had only slightly calmed down, watched him and finally with a hrumph said, "Jack, you are making a mess."

Jack looked up and made a face as he answered, "Well somebody needs ta make a mess around here and it's more than plain the Commodore won't be doin such. His poor housekeeper's prolly bored to death around here. The man is just too…….neat for his own good."

"But you still shouldn't _do_ that Jack." William said as he looked at the growing pile of orange peels on the floor, thinking to himself Jack was lucky Elizabeth had only verbally cautioned him against it. If it would have been him doing it she would have used more physical means to get her meaning across. But then he smiled, maybe he had spoken too soon for even now Elizabeth was approaching Jack with 'that look' on her face, and 'that tone' in her voice, "You need to pick those up Jack."

"'m not a housekeeper Lizzie, 'm a Pirate." Jack responded, not really looking up at Elizabeth nor taking in her tone as he continued to peel the orange and deposit the peels on the floor beside him.

"Jack." Elizabeth said a bit too calmly.

"'mm?" Jack answered, and then held the orange up in front of him with a satisfied look because he had finally unpeeled the whole thing.

"Pick up the peelings." She said just as calmly.

Jack was just getting ready to take a bite, he paused with the orange in front of his mouth, "Lizzie, I already explained to ya the difference in me and old Norrington's housekeeper." Then his eyes met Elizabeth's and he made a hurried movement to avoid the slap that was even then headed for his face.

She had managed to make pretty good contact even though he had lunged to the side.

"Jack."

"'m pickin 'em up Lizzie……..see…..pickin 'em up….every last bloody one of 'em." Jack said as he picked orange peels up with one hand and rubbed his cheek with the other.

"Jack."

"I'm bloody well pickin 'em up Lizzie, what else do ya want?" Jack said a little snappish.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack stuck his tongue out, once Elizabeth turned around to go back to her seat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was shown into Governor Swann's office where both Weatherby and Lord Davenport practically jumped on him for information before he barely had a foot in the door.

"Do you have any word?" Governor Swann asked.

"Have you found her Commodore?" Lord Davenport interjected anxiously.

"I am sorry Lord Davenport, I have not found your daughter. I did, however, have this delivered to me at Fort Charles a short time ago. I though it best to bring it right over." James said as he produced the note and handed it to Lord Davenport.

Governor Swann read the note over Lord Davenport's shoulder, when they had finished Lord Davenport looked stunned. His shoulders slumped as he said, "It's my fault. I told her I would not send her back to England, that if that's what she wanted she would have to find her own way."

James felt awkward, he had never been one to deal well with others sorrow, had never acquired the attitude or stern heart not to feel for those he was forced to inform of a son's death, and although this situation was not the same as that he still didn't feel comfortable with the grief the man was showing.

"Lord Davenport, if I may ask you something." James managed to force out.

"I do not think this is the proper time to be…bothering Lord Davenport Commodore." Governor Swann said quietly.

"My intent was not to bother Lord Davenport Governor Swann, simply clear up a small matter concerning the note." James said respectfully.

"Commodore, I hardly think……." Weatherby was interrupted by Lord Davenport, "No it is alright Weatherby. What is your question Commodore?"

"There is something disturbing about the note Lord Davenport….." James started and then seeing both the men stare at him as if he had grown another head, "I am sorry, I know the inference of the entire note is disturbing, what I was referring to was the wording of the note. Does it sound like your daughter's normal speech?"

Lord Davenport reread the note, "For the most part it seems right. There are a few phrases that don't sound like Rose."

"As I thought as well. Now what I am wondering is if Rose wrote this of her own free will or was coerced." James said nodding his head.

"Are you saying she may have been abducted after all?" Governor Swann said with astonishment.

"I would not go so far as to say that presently. What I am saying is allow me to investigate this note a bit further. I shall, in the mean time, go on with the search of the town just to make sure we have left no stone unturned."

"Very well Commodore, I place it in your hands." Governor Swann said with a confirming nod from Lord Davenport who handed the note over to James.

James took his leave and headed straight back to his house, hoping the three people of interest were still there.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	40. Chapter 40

Norrington Chapter 40

Norrington

Chapter 40

"Where is she Sparrow?" James said as he entered the dining room and advanced toward Jack.

"Who?" Jack said innocently.

"You know very well who." James said as he came to a stop next to Jack's chair and glared down at him.

"Havin a bit of trouble thinkin with ya loomin over me like ya are Commodore. Interpretin it as bein of a rather threatenin nature I am." Jack said with a glance up at the man.

James huffed, jerked out the chair next to Jack, faced it towards him, and sat down. He leaned forward and repeated more intently, "Where is she?"

"What makes ya think I would know where she's scurried off to?"

James pulled the note from his pocket, unfolded it, and held it up for Jack to see, "This is your doing Sparrow if ever I've seen it. Rose was made to write this note. Through your hand or someone you put up to it she has been taken. I just hope for your sake nothing untoward has happened to her."

Will and Elizabeth, who had been standing across the room, walked over at this pronouncement.

"Jack did you have her abducted? Do you know where she is?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now Lizzie luv," Jack said with a half hearted smile. "I'm more than certain where ever she may be, which I personally have not the slightest idea just where that may be, she is perfectly able to take care of herself."

"So it is true! Oh Jack how could you." Elizabeth said aghast.

"A fine thing to say seein as it was you who wanted her gone in the first place luv, didn't know ya was gonna turn around and bite the hand that….that…..well did what ever it was it did."

"Jack we have to go get her." William said.

"As I have been telling you people, I have no idea where she is to be going and getting, not that I would be inclined to going and getting her anyway even if I did know where she was." Jack said with a flop of his hand.

"Stand up Sparrow." James said as he stood up shoving the chair out from behind him and placing his hand on his sword.

"Commodore, I already told you I won't be crossin blades with you." Jack said eyeing the man cautiously.

"I have no intentions of crossing blades with you." James replied.

"Oh well good then." Jack said.

"You are under arrest."

Jack sat straight up in his chair, "Under arrest?" he said disbelieving, "For what?"

"Suspicion of abduction. Now on your feet Sparrow." James said ominously.

"No." Jack replied stubbornly.

"No? You can not tell me no." James replied as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I just did." Jack retorted.

"I know you just did, but you can't." James said still a bit thrown off.

"Ah but I just did. If you want to arrest me you will have to bodily drag me off to yer little jail." Jack said with a smirk.

"Do you doubt I will do just that?" James said with raised eyebrows.

"Kinda hopin ya won't Commodore, I'm thinkin with a little bit of parley we might bring this to an amicable endin for all parties concerned." Jack said.

"I think if I lock you up the end will be just as sure to occur, although not so amicable for some as for others." James snipped back.

"Aye, there is that. However I'm not feelin here that ya actually _want_ ta be lockin me up in your less than desirable little jail Commodore, seein as the resultin trial and all might be a little sticky for ya when all that doin between you and the fair lass comes out." Jack looked at James, trying to judge from the man's expression if this was deterring his thoughts of locking him up in the least. "As it would no doubt when I explained why I abdu…..supposedly….supposedly abducted fair young lady."

"Who says there is going to be a trial Sparrow?" James replied snarkily.

Jack gave a pouty look and said, "Aye, there is that too."

"James, can I speak to you for a moment?" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I hardly think this is the time, I am a little busy right now." James said giving her as near a glare as he dared.

"James, please." She said, but it didn't sound anywhere near asking to James. He rolled his eyes, "Very well."

They walked out into the entryway before Elizabeth started speaking, "James, I think the important thing here is to make sure Rose has not come to harm. If we could be assured of that then the matter could be dropped."

"I think you are forgetting a little matter of abduction here Elizabeth." James answered.

"You do not know for sure Rose didn't go off on her own James, you don't have any proof there was an abduction involved." Elizabeth countered.

"I am fairly sure Sparrow had her taken Elizabeth. I may not be able to prove it but I know that is what happened."

"Speculation James, that's all you have." Elizabeth replied.

"So what would you have me do Elizabeth? Nothing?" James asked, aggravation coloring his tone.

"What I want is for you to go make yourself some tea or go take a bath or anything that gets you out of the way so I may talk to Jack. I think I can get him to talk to me, if we are alone." Elizabeth replied.

"I do not like this one bit Elizabeth." James said.

"I know James." Elizabeth said as she patted him on the arm and then gave him a push towards the stairs.

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	41. Chapter 41

Norrington Chapter 41

Norrington

Chapter 41

James headed out the front door stating snappily that he would be at the Fort should anyone require him. Elizabeth went back into the dining room.

"William I would like you to leave us alone for a few minutes." She said looking at Jack.

Will gave Elizabeth a puzzled look but did head for the door.

"Now William, don't be doing anything stupid, like leaving me here on me onsies with your bonny lass." Jack said uncomfortably as he looked warily at Elizabeth.

"I think you'll be fine Jack." Will answered with a half smile.

"I'm not so sure about that lad." Jack replied, his expression showing even more wariness than before.

"You'll be fine Jack, and I'll be within shouting distance if you're not." Will said, his smile growing a little as he exited the room. He wouldn't be in Jack's shoes right now for the world.

"Jack," Elizabeth said as she walked over and stood by the man, "James has agreed to let me try and straighten this matter out before he locks you up for who knows how long, so it would be to your advantage to assist me in doing just that."

"And what possible way would I have of doing such a thing?" Jack said, grabbing another orange off the table and trying to appear nonchalant as he peeled it. This time, however, he placed the peels in a neat pile on the table.

"I don't doubt you probably don't know where Rose is right now, but you do know who took her, and you know how to get in touch with them."

"And what would make ya think any of that be the truth Lizzie?" Jack said with a wave of an orange filled hand.

"Because you are Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said simply.

"Oh aye, yer right about that luv." Jack replied with a glittery smile, and then a pout as he said, "But that doesn't mean any o those aforementioned words were anywhere near the truth Lizzie."

"Oh but I know they are Jack, because I know you." Elizabeth said with a smile as she leaned down into Jack's face and lowering her voice a little said, "Now what we need to decide here is if you are going to make sure James knows Rose is alright or if you are going to make him lock you up in that tiny, dank, dark, foul jail of his."

"Don't care for jails on a whole nor half and I would hate ta be sittin there in that disgustin little cell while he was there all stuffy and shiny in that fine office of his gloatin. Probably have that bloody wig on and his feet kicked up and a fine glass of brandy all snug in his hand as he did so too while I'm sittin there with naught but a bucket n a cup o water and a crust of stale bread." Jack said, still pouting. "And he would, no doubt, lock me up and throw away the key." With a hopeful look he added, "I don't imagine your young William would be of a mind ta be rescuin me this time?"

"No Jack, not this time since James would not be hanging you, just keeping you as a _guest_ until you acquiesce to his request as to where Rose is." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

Jack sat there and tapped his chin for a moment or two as he pondered his options.

"Course there is the fact that even if old stick up his arse Commodore Norrington locked me up I could escape all on me onsies, without the help of young William."

"They have done a lot of work to the jail since the last time you were a _guest _there Jack. I doubt you would be escaping on your own." Elizabeth replied.

"No more half pin barrel hinges?" He asked with a questioning puppy dog expression.

"No more half pin barrel hinges." Elizabeth confirmed with a nod and another smile.

"Bugger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Groves, you may begin the search, report to me as soon as you have done a thorough search of Port Royal and the surrounding areas." James said brusquely as he walked through the vestibule and headed for his office.

"Yes Sir." Theo replied with a salute, he turned smartly and said, "Very well men, you heard the Commodore."

James stomped up the stairs and into his office, slammed the door behind him, grabbed his hat off his head and threw it on his desk, a moment later his wig followed; he took his jacket off and threw it over the back of his chair, took his sword off and slammed it across the desk, and sat down heavily in the chair and stared at the piles of paperwork stacked there. He thought long and hard about just scattering them also but his good sense stepped in and said that would only make a mess for him to have to clean up later and would do nothing to ease his anger, so instead he settled for scowling at them.

"I should march right back over there and arrest that bloody pirate." He said out loud as he hit the desk with his fist. He stood up and began pacing and issuing every manner of threat and curse in his vocabulary as he did. The fifth time he stomped past the sideboard he stopped and poured himself a glass of brandy, looked at it, set it back down and renewed his pacing. The tenth time he passed he stopped and picked up the glass and drank half of it. The twelfth time he finished off the glass, took it and the decanter of brandy and went back to his desk and sat down. He sat there and glared at it for a while before pouring another glass and downing it. He huffed and said to himself, "This is not going to help James." He set the glass down sharply on the desk, leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and put a thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and applied pressure. "Blast that damnable bloody pirate!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's Lord Davenport gonna think when ya tell him his dearly beloved daughter don't want ta give him a final fare thee well in person luv?" Jack asked with a flutter of fingers towards Elizabeth. "That she's chosen you ta be the one ta carry her partin message ta the ones she's leavin behind."

"I'm not sure Jack."

"'r for that matter how ya gonna keep our fine Commodore there from wantin ta be a member of the farewell biddin party?" Jack asked as he cocked his head to the side and gave her a questioning look.

"I haven't worked that out yet Jack."

"Well luv, a small bit of advice for ya here, think like me and it'll come to ya." Jack said with a flourish of hands and a smile.

To Be Continued

Comments are Welcome

4


	42. Chapter 42

Norrington Chapter 42

Norrington

Chapter 42

James was staring out the window at nothing in particular, his hands clasp behind his back, his mind caught up in thought. The second knock on his door finally caught his attention and he called for the person to enter.

"We found no trace of Miss Davenport Commodore." Mr. Groves reported.

"I expected no different. Very well, you may dismiss the search parties Mr. Groves." James said with a wave of his hand.

"You aren't giving up are you Commodore?"

"No Lieutenant, I believe we will just be pursuing a different tack."

"Sir?" Theo asked with a questioning look.

"Nothing that concerns you or the men at the present, although it may turn out before it is all over that it will indeed." James stood there peering out the window once again for a few minutes, then turned to Theo and said, "You are dismissed Mr. Groves, go see to the men."

"Yes sir." Theo answered with a salute and made his exit.

James stood there a few more minutes before donning his hat and coat and heading out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have an accord then luv, I take you to the impudent and impertinent Miss Davenport and you make sure your overly officious friend the Commodore does not lock me in his feculent and mucky little jail." Jack said, holding out a hand towards Elizabeth.

"Only if things go as planned Jack." Elizabeth replied, not yet taking Jack's hand.

"Of course luv." Jack said with a smile as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gave it a shake, "Now what say you to this? You scurry on off on your part of the plan, and I'll scurry on off on my part, meet back here…." He paused and put a distasteful expression on his face as he looked around at just where he was, "Well perhaps a more neutral meetin place would be advisable, no sense in puttin me person in peril case your fine stuffy Commodore isn't in a colludin state of mind as it were."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth replied with a roll of her eyes at the face Jack was making, "We will meet at our house."

Jack stood up, gave her a mock salute, and swayed off towards the kitchen and the back door.

Elizabeth went to see where William had wandered off to and finally found him in James' study.

"William, what are you doing?" Elizabeth said trying to keep from laughing out loud at the sight of William sitting cross legged on the floor with several of the Commodore's model ships around him apparently engaged in a battle he was enthusiastically supplying the sound effects for.

In his embarrassment and haste to get up off the floor he nearly stepped on one ship and found the mast from another broken off in his hand.

"Nothing." He replied a bit flustered by the sudden appearance of his wife. He hurriedly started picking the ships up and placing them back on shelves as he spoke. When he came to the broken one he looked around at a loss as to what to do with it.

Elizabeth stepped over and took it out of his hand, opened a nearby cupboard and shoved it into the back and out of sight. "I'm sure James has enough on his mind right now to keep him occupied, by the time he realizes his ship is broken he will not even remember you were here." She said reassuringly.

"Now we have to talk Will." Elizabeth said more seriously.

"As do we Mrs. Turner." James said as he entered the room.

"Commodore!" William said with surprise as he looked guiltily back and forth between the cupboard and James.

James watched him for a moment, and even though James knew the man did have a few good points about him he still wondered how Elizabeth could have possibly ever thought the man was anything but a dolt. James snorted at the thought, then noticing some of his model ships were not properly aligned on the shelf stepped over and began straightening them up as he asked, "Is there something you wished to say Mr. Turner?"

"Ah… no." Will replied with a shrug and a sheepishly guilty smile.

James shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"James, I have something to say." Elizabeth said as she stepped over and took James by the arm and headed him for the door. William took this as the opportune moment to make his escape. "I'll just be going on home now Elizabeth." He said as he stepped around them out into the hall and headed for the front door.

"All right William, I shouldn't be long in following."

William wasted no time in making his way out the front door, not even taking the time to reply to Elizabeth.

"I see your pirate friend has made his escape." James said as he watched William's hurried departure with perplexity, the man just seemed to get stranger and stranger, due no doubt to his continued association with that pirate Sparrow.

"He didn't _escape_ James." Elizabeth replied, "He will be back."

"I would certainly hope so; he does after all have an appointment with one of Fort Charles' cells."

"That's what I need to discuss with you James." Elizabeth said as she headed them into James parlor.

"I suppose you plan on trying to talk me out of locking him up?" James interjected with a smile that showed absolutely no humor.

"I think what I have to say will make a difference in that yes."

"I hardly think that is possible Elizabeth." James replied with the same expression.

"It is not only possible but probable James." Elizabeth retorted.

"Indeed."

To Be Continued

Comments are Appreciated

4


	43. Chapter 43

Norrington Chapter 43

Norrington

Chapter 43

"What could you possibly say that would change my mind Elizabeth?" James asked as he gave her a look of curiosity.

"I can find Rose, make sure she's alright, and make sure she doesn't follow up on her threat to you James." Elizabeth answered confidently.

"I commend you Elizabeth, for thinking you can accomplish all that." James said with a slight raise of his lips, "As for her safety, I agree that should be assessed, as for relieving me of my responsibility towards her, I see no way that can be changed."

"Do you want to ruin your career and your life James?" Elizabeth said with irritation.

"A little too late for that consideration now isn't it." James said bitterly as he stared at the floor. His head snapped up but he refused to take a step back, holding his ground as Elizabeth stalked over and squared off in front of him.

"James Norrington you stop that immediately!" Elizabeth shouted as she poked him in the chest, "You do not have to rest the entire world on your shoulders, and you are allowed to make mistakes. Even you can not be the stuffy, priggish, over righteous Commodore all the time. You are a man James, simple as that, and just like other men you are fallible. You hold yourself to a standard that over the years you have set to a level no one could possibly hope to constantly adhere to." Softening her tone she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You fell in love with someone who did not return your feelings James. You would never have done what you did without Rose pushing you beyond all control." She squeezed his arm and continued, "Rose knows what she did was wrong, she also knows she's been found out. I think I can make sure she doesn't trouble you any more."

James didn't answer right away, still fighting himself over his duty to Rose. But there was a small shard of hope growing underneath the utter doom he had felt since Rose had made her threat to him. He looked at Elizabeth, and she could see that tiny spark of hope in those lovely green eyes. She smiled and again patted his arm. "It's going to work out James, I promise you. She had no right to do what she did to you and I will make sure you do not suffer any further for her insolence."

"Thank you Elizabeth," he said just over a whisper.

"You are welcome James." Elizabeth replied as she guided him off to get them both some tea.

As they walked down the hall towards the kitchen James cleared his throat and said, "Do you really think me a prig?"

Elizabeth laughed as she patted his arm and said, "Oh James, everybody does, well everybody but Will, and perhaps my Father."

"Indeed." James replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was rowing and humming to himself. They had just cleared the headland and Elizabeth thought for a moment he meant to row them straight out to open water. Just as she was about to ask he changed heading and they were bound for one of the many coves that dotted the shoreline surrounding Port Royal. As they entered the cove she gasp and asked in a disbelieving voice, "You surely don't have her on the Pearl do you?" For there the Pearl was, riding gently atop the waves inside the cove.

"I may be barkin mad at times luv no doubt about that, but I'm far from ever bein daft. Course she's not aboard the Pearl." Jack said with an affronted look, then he smiled at Elizabeth and said, "The Pearl is going to take us to her."

He brought them gently up against the side of the Pearl and when the ladder was dropped down they climbed up.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out and turned in surprise as he answered from just a few feet behind him.

"Aye Cap'n."

"You have our heading?"

"Aye Cap'n" Mr. Gibbs replied.

"Well then what are ya just standing there starin for? Go on shoo, don't dilly-dally now man, go on, on about your business. Shoo, shoo." Jack said with hand motions to match.

Before he walked off rolling his eyes he leaned over and said, "Nice to see you again Miss Elizabeth."

"As it is you Mr. Gibbs." Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Now luv," Jack said with exaggerated gestures of his arms, "off to me cabin for a bit of rum……..er tea…..tea that is. No rum ta be burnin here just so ya know." As he finished he eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm not going to burn your rum Jack, at least not right now." Elizabeth answered with a wink.

"Now luv, as long as ya promise not ta be peekin I won't have ta blindfold ya. I agreed ta take ya to the promiscuously licentious Miss Davenport but it wouldn't do for you, or anybody else for that matter, ta know exactly where she is. Savvy?" Jack said a short time later as they sat in his cabin, her finishing the drinking of her tea and he no where near finished with the drinking of his rum.

"I don't need to know where she is Jack, just that she is alright." Elizabeth answered.

"Fair enough." Jack said as he skipped the glass and went straight to his mouth with the rum bottle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got visitors." Rose heard one of her kidnappers say as he entered the room.

"'s him isn't it." the other one said.

"Peers ta be."

"Woner what he wants, wasn't spos ta meet up yet."

"Well I guess we'll be findin that out now won't we." This one said as he stepped over and tied Rose to the chair. When he was satisfied she was secured they both left the room apparently to go meet this visitor.

Rose listened as closely as she was able but could only make out voices not what was being said. It wasn't long before the door opened once again and her two captors entered. They were followed in by a man she had seen before, where had it been? In James' office that's where, then the question as to what he was doing here flitted across her thoughts until someone else walked through the door. Rose jolted up in her chair as much as she could and in a hateful tone and sounding very much like a curse rather than a name, "Elizabeth!"

"Rose." Elizabeth replied, a smile on her face that held no humor to it at all.

"So you _are_ behind this!" Rose spat out.

"No Rose, you are wrong on that account, I am however in a position to put an end to it."

"And just how would you be able to do that?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"By making you an offer you would be unwise to turn down." Elizabeth answered.

Rose pondered this for a few minutes, "And just what would I be unwise to turn down?"

"From what I understand you want a way to support yourself back in England until you find the right fool that you imagine is going to come along. You are not interested in James, only what you felt he could provide for you. Is that not right?" Elizabeth said.

"For the most part yes." Rose answered.

"So if you had the means to do it without ruining James life you would be willing to do just that?"

"I might." Rose answered, for the moment her interest overriding her anger at the woman.

"I have never liked you Rose, as you have never liked me. My love and concern for James is very important to me as is seeing he is not hurt nor taken advantage of, I would do just about anything for that man. So this is my proposal, you return to England with financial backing from a source that will not be disclosed. You forget you ever heard of Port Royal or Commodore James Norrington, simple as that."

"And what happens if I would return to England and then decide I don't like this little arrangement?" Rose asked.

"Your financial backer has friends in many places Rose, and would not hesitate to be….shall we say very persuasive in the matter of you sticking to our agreement. I doubt I need say more?"

"And I would be supported in the manner I am accustomed?"

"Yes, as long as the terms of the accord are followed." Elizabeth answered.

"That I never return to Port Royal nor mention Commodore……was it Commodore? My, I seem to have forgotten already." Rose said with a greedy smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James, I already told you I am not telling you any of the details. Just be glad it has all been taken care of." Elizabeth said exasperatedly.

"But you say Lord Davenport did not have a problem with her just leaving like that without a face to face farewell?" James asked.

"She was his daughter James, but I do not think there was a lot of love lost between them. It's a shame really, she might have turned out very differently if there had been." Elizabeth replied. "Now no more talk of it, it has been taken care of and should be buried never to be dredged up again."

"Elizabeth." James said, a slight tremor evident in his tone.

"Yes James?"

"Thank you."

"James, it's the least I could do for you." Elizabeth answered, tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned over and gave the man a heartfelt hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you say Jack agreed to supporting her? Why would he do that?" William said as they sat in their parlor.

"You know Jack, as long as he can keep his Pearl in the finest and him in rum he doesn't give a fig for money. He likes the excitement of the chase and the capture, but once it's in his hands he throws it away like it has no more worth than sand."

"But still Elizabeth, it just seems a bit off for him to do something like that for the Commodore." William said.

"William, he did it for us. Not that he doesn't like James, he does, he's told me as much. Since he became a privateer and has had more contact with James he really does like him. Of course he'd never tell James that. Says he's one of the few people he knows that can give him a run for his money when it comes to matching wits and words. But the main reason he did it is for us, we are his friends and James is our friend. And Jack is a very loyal friend when it comes down to it William. Now just like I told James, let's bury this and never dredge it up again." Then with a sly smile as she got up off the settee and started backing towards the stairs as she undid one button and then the next and the next as she went, "I can think of something else we can do that would prove much more interesting that talking about old Rose Davenport Will."

"Who's Rose Davenport?" Will said as he jumped of the settee and chased her up the stairs.

The End

8


End file.
